The Perfect Seduction
by BadGurl
Summary: Scared and no where to go. Do you chose comfort or passion? Matt/Mimi/Tai
1. Default Chapter

I don't own digimon k?  
  
  
  
  
The Perfect Seduction  
  
  
To be quite honest I have no idea how I could have let it go this far.I had never ment to hurt anybody! But I did. I hurt myself, my family, my husband........................and my lover. It wasn't my fauln't! I swear it wasn't! I was never even suposed to be with my husband to begin with!..................heh, I'm being selfish again aren't I? I suppose some habits just won't die neh? Yes, it was my faulnt. I broke so many hearts...killed so many souls and dreams. Yet I never took a heart! They were given freely. I was telling the truth when I said that I wasn't meant to be with my husband. I only wish I had known that then.  
  
I was shoved into his arms and locked there with chains that no man could break. No man but HIM. Have you ever met someone that just set your entire physical and spiritual being on beautiful fire? Thats what he did to me. He took me to a whole new place. I had never felt anything like what he made me feel. My marrige had convinced me that all those romantic fire work kisses, passion and temptation was just little lies to put me to sleep at night. Don't get me wrong, my marrige was utterly exiting and romantic!  
  
Yet the touches that should have set my body on fire just seemed comfortable to me. Yes he was my soulmate, my equal, my destined love. But.........thats not what I wanted. I wanted passion, temptation, making love anywhere just because we could! I wanted it all! I wanted my soul to burn with something that was just out of reach. Yet when I met HIM, I was there. I hadn't believed the pure passion quenching fire had even existed untill him. He would touch me in a way no one ever could.   
  
I supose I should begin my story before I go in to deep neh? I believe its time for you to learn how I met,loved and married Yamato Ishida...........and how I fell in love with Taichi Kamiya.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
  
"Mimi!!!" Mrs.Tachikawa called to her 16 year old daughter. "Hurry! The plane's leaving in thirty minutes!"   
  
"Coming Mama! Just brushing my teeth!" Mimi Tachikawa called back down. Little did her mother know that her daughter was just throwing her clothes on the floor for something to wear. Mimi growled and stomped her foot in frustration. She finally decided on a white blouse,black skirt and topped off with black strapped sandles. She looked in the mirror and passes a hand through her newly pink died hair with red highlights. Mimi frowned. Something was missing. Her hair! Hair down just didn't go with this skirt! She sighed and tied it in a qick ponytail with her chin length bangs framing her face. Mimi allowed herself a quick wink in the mirror before dashing down stairs.  
  
"OH MIMI QUICK! CALL A 911! I THINK YOUR NAIL POLISH JUST GOT UNDER YOUR FINGERNAIL!!!!" Her father shouted.  
  
"WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Mimi screeched looking down at her nails. She glared at the perfect nails with out a quiticle out of place. Soon her glare turned to her laughing father. "Very funny Daddy. Your giving your fashion sense a real run for their money."Mimi grumbled sarcastically.  
  
"I know sweetie. One day you'll be having a great sense of humor just like your daddy." He said tousling her hair but his hand was stopped before it reached it target by Mimi's hand catching his wrist.  
  
"Not if I can help it."Mimi grumbled walking by out to the limo.  
  
"Dear stop picking on her!" Mrs. Tachikawa said shaking her finger at her husband.  
  
"Oh c'mon Kiki you know I'm just playing." He said throwing his hands up in defense. She smiled and rolled her eyes as she walked by to join her daughter.  
  
  
**********  
  
Mimi sighed and sat in the back seat staring out the window. "Daddy where's the rest of our stuff? This isn't all we're moving to America with is it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No sweetie, we just packed your clothes and stuff in here in case you need anything. The furniture and everything will be at the new mansion in america!" Mr.Tachikawa said exitedly.  
  
Mimi sighed again. Her father may be exited but she was depressed about the whole moving business. She was going to miss all her friends! Miyako, Kari, Koushiro,Takeru, and SORA!! Sora and Jyou had just started dating! Mimi groaned and banged her head against the window. How was she going to get all the dirty details now? Oh well, can't be helped now. She looked through her window straight ahead to where the airport was. Mimi smiled a little, at least it was a rain storm. She loved rain storms eversince baby. She would giggle and coo at the thunder, and when she was a child she would count the seconds untill the next bang of thunder would be heard.  
  
Mimi then began to let the gentle rumble lull her to sleep like a sacred lullaby.  
  
  
Then...........all hell broke loose.  
  
  
  
  
2bc 


	2. Lost

I don't own digimon k?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Perfect Seduction  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi was jolted awake by the sound of screaming and something slaming against metal. She jerked her head of the window it was leaning against only to come face to face with sinister onix eyes. She let out a shriek and leaped to the far end of the back seat. Young men and a few women were hanging out of there car and beating on her familie's limo with bats,guns and were slaming into them. The scream that hadn't woken her let itself be none once more. Mimi looked toward the front seat where her screaming mother was clutching her husband for dear life.  
  
Mimi looked to the other car once more. The young onix eyed man gave her a wink and the car slamed into theirs with such force it sent them off the bridge pummeling to the cliff below. Mimi screeched and latched herself onto the back of her mother's seat. Her vision began to blur to black but she fought to keep it clear. But as it always does, the seduction of darkness won her over.  
  
**********  
  
Color, darkness,color,darkness. Mimi eyes began to flutter open. "Mmm, Mama?" She questioned. When she recieved no answer Mimi bolted awake. Only to see something that would kill her. "N-no, dear g-g-GOD NO!" Mrs.Tachikawa layed in her husbands arms with the seatbelt slicing through her neck. Her vision began to blur with tears as nausea rumbled in her stomach, but not before she cought a glimpse of her father. Mr.Tachikawa head rested at an uneven way upon his wifes, and Mimi knew in an instant that it was broken.  
  
She unlatched her seatbelt and felt to the ceiling, the car was upside down. Mimi shook her head and crawled to the door. The door easily fell open with one touch and she crawled out. She layed her back against the smashed car and breathed unevenly in large rasps. The sound of cars got her attention and she looked up to see the shock of her life. The young men in the car were zooming down the intersection toward the cliff where she was! "no no no no no no no no" She whispered.  
  
They leaped out of the car when they reached her spot. It was the first time since they had appeared that she was able to get a good look at them. There were five young men around eighteen and three girls around the same age. There hair was died just about every color of the rainbow and everyone of them had at least one thing pierced once. She shrunk back and glared at them. A man approached her obviously the leader of the group.  
  
She glared at him, her fear and rage battling for control of her body. "W-What do you want?" She stuttered.  
  
"W-What do you want?" He mocked her sneering as the rest laughed.  
  
That was that last push rage needed to win the battle. Mimi lunged for him catching him off guard. She latched her nails onto his face and dragged them down. The man screamed and through her away from him like a ragdoll. Her body slammed against the side of her smashed car with a sickening thud. Trickles of blood flowed from the side of her mouth and nose as she supported her fallen body on her hands. She managed to glare at him as he nursed his bleeding face.  
  
There were five deep bleeding lines across his face from the left side of his forhead to the right side of his chin. He shoved his worried groupies aways and focused on her.  
  
"Worthless little bitch!"He yelled pulling a pocket knife out of his pocket and lunging for her.  
  
Mimi clenched her eyes shut and a sad smile over took her lips as she awaited the searing fire of pain to befall her.But it never came. She cracked and eye open, seeing nothing she opened her eyes to see nothing but the back of a young man. Spikey gravity defying blond hair hung partialy in his eyes. He was wearing a black vest with nothing underneath and a pair of slightly baggy jeans. Black leather fingerless gloves adorned his hands.  
  
The man immediately froze in place and stared at his competitor. He growled and stood up flashing the knife.  
  
"Back off Ishida I got beef with this one here!" He yelled keeping a safe distance from the silent man.  
  
"Your on my territory." He whispered unafraid.  
  
The knife man looked at him now slightly weary.   
  
"This land isn't your territory, we're just on the borders, you're on Bajigol territory!" He yelled his voice wavery a little.  
  
"I wasn't talking about the land." The blond whispered once more.  
  
The knife man passed a glance at Mimi and back at the blond.  
  
"You have connections with the rich bitch!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Now I do, so back up."  
  
He glared at the blond. His pride obviously meant more to him than his life, because he was now leaping for the blond, knife open and ready.  
  
Faster than Mimi could make out, the man was on his kneese clutching his stomach, knife no where to be seen as the blond man squeezed his arm and through him away to his group. They immediately crouded around him and that was when Mimi discovered where the knife had went. Straight into his stomach. Blood poured from the fresh wound like a damn that had been knocked down.   
  
She screamed and cradled into a tight ball. No more blood, no more dieing! She had seen enough!  
  
The blond eyed the rest and spoke.  
  
"Anyone want to go down with the ship?"  
  
Not needing to answer they gathered the corpse of their leader,got into their car and drove the way they had come.  
  
The blond turned to face Mimi and she finally got a close up view of his appearance. Catlike slitted saphire eyes,pale complection, and spikey hair. He bent down so he was eye level with her. Mimi gasped and backed up against the cold metal of the car as far as physics would allow her.   
  
"P-Please, go away."She whispered.  
  
He didn't seem to hear her words as he came closer to her.  
  
"Whats your name?" He whispered back.  
  
She stared at him awhile wondering if this was some sort of sick joke. Was he trying to kill her, steal from her, or rape her?  
  
"M-my name? M-M-Mimi." She couldn't speak properly with her lip trembling in such a way.  
  
He examined her to see if she had any serious wounds. There was bleeding from her forehead, lip and nose. Her blouse was ripped down the middle, exposing her lacey black bra. Since the under garment was still intact he asumed that she hadn't been raped. Her skirt was torn up the thigh showing off a good bruise with a little slice. He looked into her terrified eyes as she stared into his awaiting his next move. He sighed, better make this a normal as possible so as not to frighten her any more.  
  
"I'm Yamato Ishida." Mimi nodded and remebered her parents.  
  
She dashed her body into the upside down car and stared at her mother and father.   
  
"Mo-Mommy, Daddy, someone's here. You gotta get up now." She said lightly shaking her parents as if they were asleep.  
  
Yamato looked on. He shook his head in sadness and pity. He had seen a fawn nuzzling its dead mother once, this scene some what reminded him of the same thing. Could she handly what he had to tell her next? Let alone what he had to do next. Yamato crawled in and placed a hand on her shoulder to get her to stop.  
  
"Mimi-chan, stop. They're not waking up."   
  
She glared not looking at him and shrugged off his shoulder and continued to try to wake her parents.  
  
"Mimi listen to me."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Mimi.Stop" He said in a stern voice.  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Mimi they're dead." He was no longer whispering.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Yamato had finally lost his patience with the beautiful girl and grabbed her arms yanking her to face him.  
  
"THEY'RE DEAD GIRL!! DON'T YOU GET IT?! THEY'RE GONE, NULL AND VOID, DECEASED-"  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screeched at the top of her voice slaping him across the face and out of the car.  
  
Once out of the car Yamato immediately stood up awaiting her move. Mimi leaped out of the car in an attempt to kill him. She began to beat on his chest with all her might. Tears poured from her eyes to her cheeks as she did her best to kill him. Anything to make him not say the words she knew now.  
  
"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP-" Yamato's kiss silenced her.  
  
Mimi strugled as hard as she could away from him but it was all for not. His hand was behind her head to keep her in place. She stopped strugling but continued to cry and scream her pain into the kiss.  
  
When she stopped all together, Yamato let her go from his kiss and she fell to the ground in broken sobs. He kneeled down as she threw herself to the ground sprawled out and began to sob. She clutched her heart as if to keep it from shattering in her chest, her screams and cries rang over the deaf ears of the night as she vented her pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yamato sighed. She had finally fallen asleep from utter exhaustion. He brushed her cotton candy hair away from her tear streaked face and brushed his lips to hers. It would make this easier. Yamato got up, grunting at the stiffness of his sleeping foot. He lit a cigerette and leaned against the back of the now upright car. He sighed as the familiar smoke filled his lungs. Yamato took the cigerette out of his mouth and looked at it. Heh funny, and he used to think that THESE things would kill him. Letting out a chuckle he poped it back into his mouth and continued watch over the little sleeping flamingo.  
  
He took the cigerette out letting a puff of smoke leave his lungs. It was time to go now. Yamato walked the short distance to her and gently lifted her into his arms. Whatever this girl's diet was it obviously wasn't enough. Lifting a sheet of paper was harder than lifting her! He walked past the car to the uphill where his car was, but not before taking the limo's keys out of his pocket and starting its engine. With one last puff he flicked the offending cigerette to the ground.  
  
As he stood ontop of the side of the bridge he watched the limo crash through the cliff's meta fence and plumett to the ocean below. The wind played with his hair and brought him back to staring at the beauty in his arms. The stars reflectd in her ponytailed hair. He smiled and once again kissed her silky cherry lips.  
  
Asleep Mimi dreamed of the kiss the young man had given her earlier. Her mother said that your first kiss was pure passion and fire works. Was her mother lying? Mommy never lied to her before? His kiss gave her butterflies yet left her wanting something that wasn't there. Was that the way it was supposed to be? Maybe this was just as good as it got. She moaned in her sleep. Thinking with a concusion was not the most genious thing to do.  
  
  
  
2bc  



	3. The Perfect Seduction

Sorry but I've been getting a few, why doesn't mimi know matt? questions, so I'm real sorry I didn't explain this sooner but this is an AU k? Again, ultamitly sorry!And for those with innocent eyes I sugest you don't read this ch.(or the rest of this story 4 that matter) because this does have a bit of, ahem, 'intimacy' in it got it? Oh yeah and I don't own digimon.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Perfect Seduction  
  
  
  
  
  
Matt stared at the spoiled teen with a bit of amusement as the flamingo rolled like she was on fire in her sleep. He stopped chuckling and walked over to examine her a bit more closely. Her clothes were ripped so he threw them away, but was planning on getting her more later. Right now she had kicked off the sheets he placed on her and was laying in her black under garments. She looked lost on his enormous king size bed. She tossed and turned murming names of her family over and over again. Yamato frowned. She would have questions when she woke up. Speeking of which. He smiled as he saw her eyelids begin to flutter. Mimi groaned and propped herself up on her elbows. Her vision was a little blury but was begining to come together. Smeared yellow became golden spikes, blushy blue becam azure eyes. Mimi screamed as she saw the man that had supposedly 'saved' her. Why was it so cold in here? She put her arms around herself to close her blouse more. When she felt nothing she looked down only to confirm her fears. Mimi screamed and darted under the cover. Head and all. With that Yamato burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh c'mon its not like I haven't seen it all before...." He laughed. Yamato could practicly hear the blood rushing to her head. After a moment of silence the bed ridden flamingo finally spoke.  
  
"W-where are my clothes!?"  
  
"You mean those ripped bloody things? Hmph I threw them away, you'll get more later." He spoke as if it were nothing.  
  
"YOU WHAT!!!!!" She screamed pushing her head out from under its confines.  
  
"What part of that don't you understand?"  
  
"The fact that they were MINE and you had the nerve to throw them away!!!!!!!!!" She screeched as she leaped out of bed and continued to come toward him. She kept talking as she did so. "And just how am I going to go to the mall with nothing on?! Who do you think you are!!??" By now she was near enough to where she could start poking him in the chest with her index finger. She continued to back him up as she spoke. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH!!!!???? I'VE BEEN DRIVEN OFF A CLIFF, HURT, HAD A KNIFE DRAWN ON ME AND HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY SOME PHSYCHO!!!!! AND NOW YOU THROW AWAY MY ONLY REMENICENTS OF MY FAMILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WELL LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MR.KIDDNAPPING RAPIST!! I AM MIMI TACHIKAWA AND I'M-"  
  
She stopped as she noticed she had backed Yamato up against the bedroom wall and he was raising an eybrow with an amused smirk on his face. Mimi looked mortified when she noticed that she was still in her bra and panties. She immediately turned tail and tried to make a leap for the bed but was cut off by a strong grip on her arm. Before she could see Yamato, he slammed her back against his chest and secured her with his arm around her waist.  
  
"LEMME GO!!!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!!!!" She screeched, but she could vaguely feel a ruffling behind her. Finally when she was free, she whipped around and her jaw dropped at what she saw. There Yamato was standing in nothing but a pair of navy boxers.  
  
"There, feel better?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. After a while Mimi finally got her voice back.  
  
"NO!"  
  
He sighed a bit frustratedly and began to put his hands on the hem of his boxers-  
  
"NO! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!!!" She yelled frantically as she gripping his hem bound wrists from going any further. A blush overwhelmed her when she saw his eyebrow lift and realized where her hands were, or close to.  
  
"Eep!" She yellped dodging for the bed.  
  
Yamato smirked as he observed her trembling covered form.   
  
Mimi shook like a leaf when she felt him start to approach her. The black covers sheeted her from head to toe yet she could still make out a muscular outline aproaching her. Only when the sound of footsteps seased did she stop shaking and listen quietly. Suddenly she felt the covers lift and another body slide next to hers before letting the comforter take its place over them. She was too frightened to move as she felt a lean and muscular arm drape over her midsection and pull her tightly to his chest. He then slickly lowered his lips to her ear to whisper.  
  
"If it bothers you that much, you're welcome to anything I have in my wardrobe." He whispered before gently nipping at her ear. Yamato chuckled softly at the fierce intake of breath that came from her.   
  
Mimi's mind was nothing but a blur as the gentle suckling and nipping of her ear suffocated all rational thought. Then just as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Her eyes opened to find nothing but drafting warmth in his place. She poked her head out from under the covers to see him almost walking out the door. Just as he was about to leave he looked at her over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh and before you change, I drew you a bath and I won't be here for a while, at least untill nightfall. Business of course." With that he left.  
  
Mimi nodded to no one and gently through the covers off. Maybe she should take a bath. There WAS a few blood stains here and there. She sighed and began to walk out of the room, not bothering to take a sheet since he was gone. Before Mimi walked out the door she poked her flamingo head out to make sure he had left. When that was checked she tip toed out in search of her bath. Her eyes widened at the enormity of the place. 'More like a palace' she thought. It was like a gothic castle back in the olden day only with the normal modern appliances of today. The roof seemed to go on forever. The entire castle estate was dark, or had dark features at least, it WAS lit.Where was the bathroom?  
  
Suddenly she heard shuffling coming from a room. Mimi quickly hid behind a wall. Her breath was panicked but she was also curious. Slowly and quietly she peeked her head into the room. It was the bathroom!!! Yet there was nothing here. No people at least.  
  
"Well what was I expecting?Servants?"Mimi giggled. She sighed and krept into the huge room. The bath was like an olympic pool! There were candles everywhere and it gave a certain exotic touch to it. Mimi gulped and eyed the bathroom as she slipped out of her garments. The cool room swept over her body and she quickly dived into the warm water. With a yelp she realized the it was boiling! She hissed through her teeth and tried to adapt her body to the water surrounding her. Mimi sighed with relief as her body quickly readjusted itself to suit the offending heat.  
  
A smile krept its way up her face and she leaned her head onto the rim of the tub. Just as she was sinking into the water, the shuffling started up again, only this time it was closer. Mimi sqeaked and leaped over to the other end of the bathtub.  
  
"Wh-Who's there? Ya-m....Yamato? This isn't funny?!" She said trembling, making the water ripple. Mimi clenched her eyes shut with fear. She blinked, the sound stopped. Suddenly she felt something near her, that feeling you always get when someone's looking over your shoulder. Shaking she slowly turned her head to the side of her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A shriek filled the air. "Huh?" She cocked her head to the side, to find that it was only a box. The box shifted from side to side. So this is what was making the sounds. It was in black wrapping paper and a red bow. There was a white card attatched to the bow, only when she got a closer look did she see that it had her name on it. Mimi gently took the card off.  
  
  
  
  
*To:Mimi*  
*From:Yamato*  
  
*Just in case you get lonely when I'm not here.*  
  
  
  
  
She layed the card down and picked the shifting box up. With delicate fingers she slowly undid the wrapping paper and opened the lid. A flash of black zoomed toward her before she could see what it was! Mimi shrieked and almost flew to the end of the tub. She could feel something shivering on top of her head. It was definately fuzzy, that much she could tell. Fortunately her curiosity out won her fear. Slowly Mimi took her hands up and felt around for the fuzzy thing. Gently so as to not scare the little thing, she wrapped her hands around its body and slowly lifted it down to her face. Amber eyes met seas of gold.  
  
"Mew? Prrrrrrrrr" It was a tiney kitten! Mimi smiled and held the terrified thing to her chest as it began to pur and its trembling stopped instantly. Sighing she stroked the little one on her chest, to keep it from getting wet. Mimi looked down to get a better look at her teeny posession. It was all black with the acception of its golden eyes. She licked her lips and yawned. Without thinking, Mimi slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Every bone in his muscular body ached! They had almost been cought by the police that time! It felt good to be back home. Yamato's thoughts were once more brought back to the young flamingo he had taken under his wing. He chuckled and went into the large kitchen. Fetching an ice filled bucket,two glasses and a bottle of wine, Yamato made his way up the stairs.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Clinking and the sound of liquid on something solid brought Mimi back from her slumber. Her eyes began to focus on the culpret. She gasped and lept to the other end of the bubble filled tub, waking the sleeping kitten. Yamato Ishida was kneeling on the marble ground pouring red wine into two glasses.  
  
"Don't you knock!"  
  
"In my own home? I think you're forgetting who's the guest."  
  
She gulped but stayed where she was. Mimi plunged her body under the water untill it reached her neck, causing the kitten to leap back onto her pink head.  
  
Yamato looked over to her with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"Calm down." It was more soothing than she had expected.  
  
Once the wine was poured and the bottle safely in the ice filled bucket, Yamato stood up. Mimi gasped in outrage as he began to strip himself of his shirt and other articles. She was about to protest untill she saw that he was already down to his boxers and slowly taking them off, almost like a strip tease! Mimi yanked her head away blushing madly, almost loosing the kitten as it fought to keep its place on her head.  
  
"Still shy I see."  
  
"Sorry, but unlike SOME certain Child molesting kidnappers, I don't go to strip joints! So this is sorta unusual to me." She replied, her voice etched with sarcasm.  
  
Once again he raised that damned eyebrow. "You're hardly a child so it would be a tad hard to molest you, don't you think?"  
  
She didn't reply as her ears cought the sound of water rippling and she knew he was in the water.  
  
"If it'll calm you down I'll stay on the end, how's that? By the way, you can open your eyes now."  
  
Mimi complied and opened her eyes to see that he was indeed on the other end of the enormous bath. She sighed gratefull that the bubbles covered the important parts of her body, but she had a feeling that it didn't really change anything. She noticed that Matt still had two glasses of wine in one hand. He smirked and began to swim over to her.  
  
"I thought you said you were going to stay over there!"  
  
"No, I said that I would stay on the END. And this IS one of the ends of the bath, neh?"  
  
Mimi shivered and attempted to move away from him but the second she turned around, Yamato's arms slid around her hips. She gasped as his mouth brushed her ear. A red wine filled glass appeared before her eyes, held in his left hand.  
  
"Heat tends to make the mouth dry. You should drink a little. I'm sure the bath water wouldn't taste too good." He whispered moving his lips over her ear. She nodded, suddenly before the glass touched her lips, a loud hiss pierced the air. Yamato growled at the little kitten as its fur stood on end. He touched his cheek where the wretched beast has swiped him. Mimi cried out a little as its claws dug into her scalp. She gently picked him up and set him down on the nearest dry step. He continued to glare as its eyes stalked Yamato.  
  
"Didn't know the creature was possesed." Matt said with his arms still around her.  
  
"Guess he didn't like the smell of the wine." Mimi whispered dazed.  
  
Yamato nodded and noticed that the glasses was near Mimi's lips yet untouched. He smiled mischieviously and tipped the glass into her mouth causing Mimi to sputter a bit, but drink after once she got used to it. He chuckled and nipped at her ear as she took her sip.  
  
"There's my girl." He whispered huskily.  
  
The feel of his tall,muscular and most of all,naked, body unnerved her. She gulped at attempted to push him away. He didn't budge.  
  
"T-talk! I want to talk." She stuttered trying to pause the mood. He nodded into the crevice of her neck. He had a feeling she was expecting him to do something. Yamato chuckled as he realized what it was.  
  
"Something wrong with talking like this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that would be.......?"  
  
"Everything, so back it up!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I said so thats why?!" She yelled blushing madly. Mimi could practically feel him smirking against her neck, but he nodded anyway. She felt him begining to back away but in a flash her body was slammed against his chest feeling every part of him, his hand swept over her stomach to the juncture between her legs and gave a deep pressure while giving the spot behind her ear a loving and affectionate kiss. Mimi keeled over as he let her go and swam to his end of the bath. 'OH.MY.GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' She swallowed deeply and slowly turned around. Yamato was already at the far end of the pool/bath smiling lazily at her sipping his wine.  
  
"Sleep with one eye open tonight." She gritted.  
  
Yamato snorted and took another sip.  
  
Mimi sighed knowing he wasn't listening to her. She looked down at her drink. 'Oh well, when in rome right?' She thought taking a gulp of her drink. Mimi then noticed that Yamato was staring at her as if expecting something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"One would think you'd have questions."  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"Ask and see if I do."  
  
Mimi did have a few questions. She sighed and gave in.  
  
"Ok #1, why am I here?"  
  
"Because I took you here." He said slyly. He gave off that look that told her that was all she was going to get from him, so she asked again.  
  
"Did you have anything to do with the men that killed my family?"  
  
Yamato was silent for a while then answered.  
  
"I knew them, they came from a rival smugler's gang. Though I doubt the leader ordered them to do this to your family. Its not his style. He's probably delt with them already"  
  
"You know him? The rival leader I mean."  
  
"Mm hm. Even when we were kids we'd compete for anything the other wanted. I guess things haven't changed."  
  
"Are you going to kill me?"  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Answer my question first."  
  
Again he was silent for a while, staring at her as if contemplating if she was serious.  
  
"No. Now answer mine."  
  
"You're telling me all this stuff, so your either going to kill me or..............."Mimi's face had gone pale as she realized what the alternative was.  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"You're not going to let me go are you?" She whispered.  
  
"............."  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
Mimi stared at him with tears in her eyes. She covered her face with her hand and wept.  
  
"Why? I won't tell the police what you're doing I promise! I won't tell anyone!"  
  
"I have 90% percent of the police force working for me so it wouldn't matter anyway."  
  
"Then why are you doing this to me!!!"  
  
"You really don't remember do you?" He said in awe. More of a statement than a question.  
  
Mimi took her face out of her hands and looked at him.  
  
"Remeber what?"  
  
With that, Yamato burst out into a laughing fit.  
  
"What are you laughing at!?"  
  
Yamato stopped laughing yet was still chuckling and wiped a tear from his eyes.  
  
"Ten years ago, you were six, I was eight........"  
  
Mimi's mind began to open as he told her what he was talking about  
  
  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
  
  
Kiki Tachikawa had taken a little Mimi to the mall for clothes shopping. She was gently putting a frilly pink dress up to Mimi's shoulder's for measure.  
  
"Oh darling this'll look adorable on you!" Kiki chirped. Mimi beamed at the praise, her bouncy cinemen colored pigtails waving.  
  
"Oooh look at that jumper! Oh Let me go get for you to try on ok pumpkin? You stay right next to the dressing room while mommy go's and gets the cute pink jumper k?"  
  
Mimi nodded virgerously as Kiki walked away. An enormous pink stuffed bunny suddenly cought Mimi's eye. She smiled, and looked at her mother. The toy shop it was in was only across the mall, mommy wouldn't get mad if she just took a peek right? Just a quick peek. Mimi looked at her stuffed black kitty doll. It was all black with the exception of it golden almond button eyes. It was dressed in a pink sundress and large pink sun hat with wide rims. Blush tainted its black cheeks and its ears stood out from two little holes in the hat. Her parents were surprised she had wanted such an awfully colored stuffed animal, but what ever Mimi wants, Mimi usually gets.  
  
She hugged the doll closer and dashed off to the toy store. Mimi picked the pink bunny that was twice the size of her of its stand and squeezed it. It was so cute!  
  
"Hey sweetie whatchya doin'?"  
  
Mimi looked up to see a very tall blond haired man kneeling down to her.  
  
"Playing. My name's Mimi, what's yours?"  
  
"My name's Mike. You like that bunny?"  
  
Mimi nodded her head virgerously.  
  
"I now an even better bunny that's just across this toy store! Wanna see it? And if its not too much, maybe we can get your mommy to get it for ya, how's that sound?"  
  
"Mommy says I'm not allowed to go with strangers." Mimi said sceptically, well as scepticle a six year old can get.  
  
"But we're not strangers now are we? We know eachother now."  
  
Mimi stared at him for a while before smiling and taking his hand to lead her to the 'toy store'.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
After about twenty minutes of walking Mimi began to notice where they were headed.  
  
"I thought you said it was just across the mall?"  
  
"It is, this is one side of the mall right hun?"  
  
Mimi nodded with a frown. She had been to the mall tons of times before, her mommy took her everyday after school. She had never seen a toy store this far down before. Mimi the spotted the mall doors, where they were headed.  
  
"We can't go out now, Mommy's still in the dress store."  
  
"But the cute bunny is just over here." The man urged.   
  
Mimi glared at him and tried to jerk her tiney hand out of his.  
  
"NO! You're a bad man! Lemme go!" Mimi yelled thrashing about.  
  
The man growled and through her over his shoulder.  
  
"Put me down!! I'm gonna tell my Daddy!!" She screeched.  
  
"Shut UP kid!" Mike yelled her throwing the doors open. He then jogged over to his car and through her in the back seat.  
  
"MOMMY MOMMY!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY! TAKE ME TO MY MOMMY RIGHT NOW!!!!" She screeched thrashing about.  
  
Mike pulled out a knife and stuck in to her throat.  
  
"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP I'LL GUT YOUR THROAT!!" He yelled.  
  
Mimi immediately quieted down and began to cry silently. As they drove to a huge house.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"Mike are you sure she's Tachikawa's daughter?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Of course, the brat even says so, plus no kid would be THAT loud if it didn't have SOME form of Tachikawa blood in her."  
  
"She's absolutely horrified, I wish there was something I could do."  
  
"Don't worry, I've already got the ransome up. It'll only be a short matter of time knowing the Tachikawa's."  
  
Sarah nodded to her husband and sighed.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Yamato slowly crept up to his bedroom door and peered in. The was something sitting on his bed whimpering. Tk had finally gone to sleep so he wouldn't have to worry about him. Matt's eyes squinched trying to make out the form. There were two ears ontop of its head to it had to be a cat. Even though it was pretty small, for a cat it was huge!  
  
Mimi's crying haulted as a thin line of light fell onto the dark room. She gasped and looked up to see a small boy staring at her.  
  
Its overly large amber eyes flashed at him. Was it angry! Matt gulped and stood his ground. This was HIS room! Not that cat's.  
  
"Go away!" Mimi cried. Yamato almost fell over, that wasn't a cat!  
  
"No! This is MY room, go home!"  
  
At the mention of home, Mimi began to sob into her kitty doll again.  
  
Yamato tip toed in and closed the door behind him. There were no lights on but the star light from the balcony was enough for him to see her. He looked up at her and climbed onto his bed with her.  
  
"Why you sittin' in the dark?"  
  
"Because the bad man would see me if I turned on the light."  
  
"The bad man?"  
  
"Yeah, the man with the yellow hairs."  
  
"You mean my Dad?"  
  
"He's your daddy!?"  
  
"Uh huh. Why?"  
  
"He tolded me that there was a toy store with a cuter pink bunny in it and there wasn't. Then he took me from my mommy and brought me here." She whimpered.  
  
"Why would Dad do that?" He asked a bit amused by her baby talk  
  
Mimi shrugged and held her kitty tighter.  
  
"I thought you were a cat!" Yamato exclaimed trying to brighten the mood.  
  
"huh? Why would you think that?"  
  
To demonstrate, Matt gently played with her pigtails.  
  
"They look more like cat ears that pig tails. And your eyes are big!"  
  
Mimi glared at him and yanked her hair away from his hands.  
  
"Don't be like that, I'm only saying-" Before he could finish, he was eating pillow.   
  
Yamato groaned at his sore body and looked up at a triumphant Mimi holding a pillow in her hand.  
  
"THATS for calling my eyes big!" She smiled.  
  
Grining, yamato leaped onto the bed and continued to pillow fight with her.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
After the pillow fight they had layed next to eachother just talking. Yamato in his blue pajamas and Mimi in her white shirt and pink overalls. Yamato looked over to Mimi and brought her into his arms.  
  
"Ya know, if you can't go home you can always stay here."  
  
"......"  
  
He took her silence as an invitation to keep going.  
  
"Hey Mi-chan? If you can't go home..............can I keep you?"  
  
"But I WANT to go home."  
  
"Don't you like it here with me?"  
  
"I like YOU, just not here."  
  
Trying to cheer him up, Mimi thrust her stuffed kitty into his face.  
  
"But when I go home you can keep Ms.Evans!" She chirped.  
  
"Yeah, only for now though, but when I grow up I'm going to keep you." He said taking the cat out of her arms.  
  
  
  
Then sirens broke them out of their riverie.  
  
  
  
*****End Flashback*****  
  
  
  
  
"But your family was taken to the police when they arrived! How did you get out!" Mimi asked.  
  
"I made off, the cops didn't notice me. And my uncle took me in, soon I overtook his weapon smuggling business." He said offhandedly.  
  
Mimi watched as he pulled something from his shirt on the marble. It was a faded, beat up stuffed doll with ripped seams and what looked like a hat and dress.  
  
"M-Ms.Evans!"  
  
Yamato nodded and watched her awe.  
  
"Why'd you keep it?"  
  
"To give it back to you one day." He said tossing the cat over to her. Mimi almost dropped her wine catching it.  
  
"B-but I gave it to you-"  
  
"And I said that I'd keep it untill I grew up to have the real thing."  
  
Mimi didn't know if her head was spinning because of all the wine she had or because of what he had said to her.  
  
Yamato smiled seeing her situation. He got up and swam over to her.  
  
Mimi watched in a daze as he took both the glass and the doll out of her hands. He then hauled her up to his chest and picked her up. Mimi could only wrap her arms around him to keep from falling. Yamato layed her down by the fire place and looked into her eyes as he hovered over her. 'So thats why this room is so warm, who'd of thought to put a fire place in the bathroom, heh.' she thought lazily.  
  
Yamato gently layed himself over her, just lightly as to not crush her. Mimi sighed as his hands roamed and his kisses nippled her neck. His lips went to her cheeks and then her nose where he gently bit the tip. Her breath drew to small pants as his hands manuvered her silky body. He may be gently but God he was doing his best to seduce her! Finally Mimi could take no more teasings and wrapped her legs around his hips as she brought him in for a crushing kiss. Yamato moaned into her mouth. Mimi then fell back to the cold marble, the kiss and wine had definately sapped her of her energy. Seeing this, Yamato grinned like a chesire cat and rocked his hips teasingly against hers. His lips trailed to her ear to whisper in it.  
  
  
"Don't worry, conserve what energy you have. You'll be needing it, my precious Kaneko."  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Mimi sighed as she stared off into space on the enormouse black silked bed. A large hand slowly swept up and down the length of her arm. Yamato brought his arm around her waist to pull her back against his chest. She didn't know what to make of the amount of physical intimacy she had just recieved. No offence, her body had been taken over the limit and pushed the the edge, but her heart was left dissapointed. Mimi shook her head to clear these thoughts. Maybe her mother had read her to many fairytales. She had never been in love before, not like this at least, maybe this was as good as it got. How could she tell.  
  
Her thoughts her inturrupted by her lover's hand gently pushing her back to his chest. He gently leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
  
"I have what I want my beautiful, but what do YOU want?"  
  
"I suppose a good car and my freedom is out of the question huh?" Mimi joked, she yelped a little by the involuntary tightening on her stomach. She hadn't ment to hurt him.  
  
"I'm sorry Yama-chan, I guess I'm just not used to this yet."  
  
"I'm sorry for hurting you. But seriously what do YOU want? I could give you anything. Jewerly, pets, clothes, hell even states if you wanted. So what does your heart desire my beautiful Kaneko?"  
  
Mimi sighed and thought. Her heart wanted freedom, its obvious she wasn't getting that. Maybe her mind could have what it wanted.  
  
"Um I-I want to finish school. I don't care if I'm home schooled, I just don't want to grow up and idiot. Can I have that?"  
  
Matt was silent for a long time. They were farther away from Japan than she knew. They were on his own private beach island, a private jet was no chore to get. Unfortunately all the schools were on different territory, they were on his rival's territory. Just the thought of asking that bastard for anything made him growl. But Mimi was more important.  
  
"Of course, you'll have a tutor with in two days, how's that?"  
  
"Can't wait!" She said turning her head over her shoulder to kiss his lips.  
  
She had never felt this way. It was a dissapointing emotion, but a new emotion none the less. This was love. She believed this was love. She HAD to believe that it was. Or else her heart would shatter under the silver glow of her new engagement ring.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2bc  
  
Whats going to happent 2 Mimi! Michi or Mimato? When am I going 2 introduce Tai?! MAKE IT STOP!!  
  
  
  
Now I'm only warning you once! The title of this story speaks volumes got it?! If you didn't like this ch. then don't read the rest k? It is a bit limey, but don't worry, this is pretty much the maximum detailed its going 2 get. And I'll warn u ahead of time if its going 2 get limey again, just incase u have innocent eyes and want 2 skip that part. 


	4. Back Turned

I don't own digimon k? Ok people I've got a tiney request 4 you. Kinda like one of those challenge thingies! I need someone to write a Misuki(Daisuki/Mimi) for me, or tell me who *has* written one k? I really really need it!  
  
  
  
  
  
*Perfect Seduction*  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
This was too good to be true! His arch rival practically since birth was asking him for help!! Taichi had already fallen from his desk chair laughing but it kept getting better and better. Yamato glared and growled at him from his sitting position in his chair opposite of Taichi Kamiya. Tai came up from his desk laughing and wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"O-ok ok(laugh) now(chuckle) could you please repeat that?" He asked still laughing a little.   
  
Yamato glared even harder but managed to keep his cool.  
  
"Look Kamiya, I just need someone, a tutor, teacher, I don't care. Just someone to teach highschool." He said cooly.  
  
"Why?" Tai drawled lazily getting up to sit in his chair behind his desk.  
  
"That, my *friend*, is none of your business." Yamato growled.  
  
"Hm, well whatdya know, my attention seems to be slipping." Tai yawned. "Guess you can be on your merry little way if, of course, you make it off my territory alive."  
  
Yamato clenched his fists untill his knuckles turned white.  
  
"I have someone that wants to finish her education." He grumbled.  
  
Taichi cocked his head looking confused.  
  
"Another one of your mistresses? Since when did you take them so young. And since when did you ever treat your whores like *this*?"  
  
Yamato slammed his eyes shut concentrating on not knocking Tai flat on his ass. His folded hands began to dig into one another untill they bled.  
  
"Shes.*not*.a.WHORE!" Yamato managed to growl out.  
  
Taichi looked on even more confused.  
  
"So she's a guy?"  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and wondered what the consequence would be for shooting a rival mafia leader in the head right now.  
  
"Not that I know of."  
  
Tai just stared at him for a while not understanding what had gotten into his usually cold aquaintence.  
  
"Ok I don't get it. So the chick is probably no younger than *sixteen*! She's able to get whatever she wants. You obviously didn't rape her. She's not dead or mutilated by now. *You're* keeping her. And you treat her like a queen? Damn what the hell did she put in *your* drink?" Tai said swinging his chair around.  
  
"Look do I get the tutor or not?!"  
  
Tai came to face him once more and stared at him untill he finally decided Matt was serious and not drunk.  
  
"Hm, well the only guy that I have is on his honey moon right now. He was my teacher when I came into the business."  
  
"Fine I see I've wasted my-"  
  
"But! He's got all his teaching crap still in his room. Books, instruments, blah blah ect ect. I'm a little rusty but I'm pretty sure I can get back on track once I read into it a little."  
  
Matt blinked.  
  
"Thats great but I'm talking about a tutor for *her*."  
  
Tai rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Why don't *I* teach her. Untill Yuchiru gets back at least."  
  
Matt blinked again before falling to the ground holding his stomach and laughing untill his throat was about to expload.  
  
"(AHAHAHA)*You*! Hey 'oh smart one' you almost failed *kindergarten*!!(hahahaha) Please dear *gods* say you're joking!"  
  
"Look dead brain walking you got no other choice!! Unless you're willing to let your precious little toy go, or you can go back and tell her that she won't get an education beyond highschool!"  
  
Matt immediately stopped laughing. He hated to admitt it but he was right. Yamato Ishida stood up and nodded.  
  
"I've got an 'appointment' tomarrow, be at my place at 7:25 sharp, got it?" He said over his shoulder walking out the door.  
  
"Roger Ishi man." Tai said giving a lazy salute.   
  
Rolling his eyes Yamato's last thought was how he could convince Mimi to kill this man. Either that or keep her from it.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Yamato sighed as he layed his back against the door. It had been one hell of a trip, but it was nice to be back in his own mansion. Mimi's image suddenly popped into his mind and drew a smile to his face. He sighed and looked up at the long path of stairs he would have to take to get to her. He then dropped his shoulders and began his acent. Thoughts raced through his mind, each one better than the last. She had been exquised last night. He couldn't even compare her to his others. Yes physically they were more, but it disgusted him to think of them now. The lustfull smiles and groping they gave to pleasure him only annoyed the crap out of him. But Mimi. Precious Mimi. She was scared, innocent, and curious.  
  
She expressed everything and held nothing back. The way her back arched into him as he made her reach the peak was the most gorgeous work of art he had ever seen. Oh if he could paint it! Her hands were cautious, uncertain, and perfect. The feelings she ejected put the long line of others to their shadowed weeping shame. He had slipped the ring on her finger somewhere during it. He really wished he could have given her more of a choice, more of an option. But she was trapped on an island, his island, with no where and no one to go to, so she really didn't have a choice.  
  
But he would make up for it all by making her happy. Giving her everything and anything her heart desired. Giving her more of a life than anyone else could. Matt knew she didn't really love him, but love can grow if its not at first site like his. Right? There wasn't much he could do for her at the moment except to try to make her forget her family. He wasn't letting her go that was for sure. He had waited too damn long for this. He had sacraficed, suffered, and did far too much to let her slip through his hands now. He couldn't let her out and about now. Not untill she loved him fully and loylaly. Hopefully this whole tutor thing would give her some sort of security of a normal life and become happy again.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Yamato finally found Mimi. She was laying on a large bed in one of the rooms. A mistress room to be exact. He felt very uncomfortable with her laying on the bed where he had taken so many others. But she didn't seem to mind, aside the fact that she didn't know. He guessed she was drawn to the room because of its color. Everything was pink, red and gold. Matt sighed, maybe he could get her an identical room or something else? The sigh cought her attention and Mimi whipped her head over her shoulder to get a look at her intruder.  
  
"Hey yama-kun!" She said with a perky tune as she turned back around and continued to write in a book that he guessed was her diary.  
  
"Hey Mi-chan, whatchya got there?" he asked peering over she shoulder from his place at the doorway.  
  
Mimi immediately closed the book and locked it as she turned around to face him sitting indian style.  
  
"Nothin', so how'd it go?"  
  
Matt smiled and walked over, sitting next to her on the bed.  
  
"Took a little work but I got you the tutor." He said placing an arm around her waist.  
  
Mimi squealed and embraced him like a vice.  
  
"Oh Yama-san thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!"  
  
Yamato glared at the top of her head at the mention of *san* added to his name.  
  
"Don't call me san Mimi, I'm pretty sure we're past that by now." He said hugging her back.  
  
After a bit of hesitation Mimi nodded against his chest.  
  
"K Yama-chan."She said half heartedly.  
  
Yamato didn't seem to notice as his embrace happily tightened around her.  
  
"When do I start?"  
  
"Tomarrow at 7:25." He mumbled against her hair.  
  
"A.M?"  
  
"P.M."  
  
"Why so late?"  
  
"I've got business at that hour and if I were to stay with you any longer I don't think I could keep my hands off you, teacher or no."  
  
Mimi giggled and nodded.  
  
"So its going to be like home schooling?"  
  
"I guess, if you want to look at it like that."  
  
"Whats my teacher like-"  
  
"A complete and utter dufus." Matt grumbled.  
  
"Why? You don't like him?"  
  
"No but he was the only * thing* available. Here at least."  
  
Mimi nodded.  
  
"So whats *he* like?"  
  
"Trying to make me jealous?" Yamato questioned with a cheeky grin.  
  
"(sigh) If it will make you tell me, then yes."  
  
Yamato chuckled a little.  
  
"He's about as tall as me, big brown hair, moronic, immature, wouldn't know common sense if it shot 'em in the a-"  
  
"Yama! Am I going to here anything *good* about him! Or did you just get me Ronald Mcdonald for a tutor!?"  
  
"Please don't make me point out any good features Taichi may have because I doubt I'd be able to restrain myself from cutting out my tounge if I did."  
  
"Fine be that way." Mimi grumbled tearing away from his arms and turning herself away from him. Only to have Yamato wrap his arms seductivly around her waist and his chin rest on her shoulder while he whispered in her ear.  
  
"Oh c'mon Mi-chan don't act this way. Just because *I* don't like him doesn't mean *you* won't."  
  
"Hmph! With the way you talk about him I think I *will* like him."  
  
Yamato laughed a little.  
  
"What? Are you planning to run away with him the minute I leave you alone?" Matt chuckled against her ear.  
  
"Whatch it Yama-kun, I just might."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
2bc  
  
  
  
  
So whatdya think? U're gonna ? *love the next part!* yes I already know what I'm going 2 do in the next ch. But I'm not posting it untill someone writes a Misuki for me! 


	5. And So It Begins

Ok I officialy HATE fanfiction.net! They deleted practically all my fics in my other account and some in this one!!!!! UGH this place sux!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone remember my uploading problem and how some of my fics came out freaky? I sent them 9 emails and I never got ANYTHING back! And now they have the nerve 2 email me practically telling me off!! Did anybodyelse get that email?! How dare those mother whaters!!!!!! Hey they can't take the time 2 say 'I have no idea y fanfic.net is doing this' yet they have the time 2 write an biography saying how evil I am 4 trying 2 find a way around my problem! OH and I don't own digi-mon k?  
  
  
  
  
*Perfect Seduction*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Tai yawned as he looked around the huge mansion. Obviously an old gothic style castle but with modern appliances. *Heh, definately Matt* Tai thought. He had been here for over five minutes and still no sign of the blond brat. Taichi rolled his eyes heaven ward*Einstein must've gone already, ah well might as well find his little concubine.* Taichi looked around for where she might be. Suddenly it came to him. The misstress's quarters!  
  
"Damn, now where the hell is that." Taichi grumbled frustrated.  
  
He gently leaned against the back of the wall, closing his eyes to think. Suddenly he felt a brushing against his legs. His head whipped down to see an onix colored cat sweeping its body across his legs.  
  
"Hey little guy, whats up?" He said picking the cat up into his arms.   
  
It purred happily. Very unusual for a cat which usually glares and claws at you if you touch it.  
  
"So you wouldn't help me out a little and tell me where this Mimi chick is would ya?" He laughed.  
  
Within an instant the cat leaped out of his arms and made a mad dash for the stairs. Tai was pushed back a little but soon began chasing the little creature.  
  
"Well I'm sure as hell not going to pass up a good omen." He panted rushing up the stairs to keep up with the cat.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
"Dear(pant)*god*!(wheeze) I know I haven't talked(breath) to you much. And sorry about not going to church(pant). But I swear(wheeze) I'll become a friggin *nun*(breath) if you just let me kick this cat!!" Tai yelled to the big man upstairs(and I really hope u guys know who I'm talking about) when he finally reached the top of the stairs after running up all the way. Unfortunately his efforts were in vain for the cat was no where to be found. Taichi growled untill he began to hear an awful noise. It sounded like a disfunctional clock chime. Annoyed and royally pissed off, Tai walked down the hallway with his hands to his ears in search of the noise.  
  
He found it was coming from behind a door to a room. Determined to put his ears to rest and then to find the little concubine, Taichi slammed the door open.  
  
"WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!!" He screamed.  
  
He then looked into the room and into the shocked eyes of a young girl, barely even a woman. She was standing over a piano and looked like she had been poking at it, obviously not very well. She stared at him in mid poke looking unbelievably startled. Taichi immediately softened, unfortunately it wasn't quick enough.  
  
"WILL I WHAT!!!??? LOOK HERE *DARLING*, *YOU'RE* THE ONE STOMPING IN HERE AND SCREECHING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS! JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!???" She screemed back.  
  
Taichi cocked his head to the side. "I hope your name's not Mimi."  
  
She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "And what if it is?"  
  
Taichi chuckled smugly and walked from the doorway right up to her.  
  
"Then little Ms.Royal pain in the ass, I *think* I'm your teacher." Taichi said cockily, expecting to hear frantic appologies and fear of unbearable tension of having to be with the man she just insulted, for seven hours.   
  
Mimi's eyes widened and she stared as if he had two heads. Finally she spoke, Taichi expecting to hear apologize come out......  
  
"Wow. Yama-kun wasn't kidding when he said I wouldn't like you."  
  
Now it was Tai's turn to stare. Was this girl on crack!!!???  
  
"WHAAAAAATTTT!!!!!!???"  
  
"Want me to write it down for you?"  
  
He growled at her utter disrespect for who he was.  
  
"Do you have any idea who I am little girl?!"  
  
Mimi cocked her head to the side, amused. "A rookie reject waiting for a growth spurt?"  
  
"Better than being a pink smurf." Tai scoffed.  
  
Mimi gasped at the rejection of her favorite color. Taking the advantage Taichi continued to talk.  
  
"What *are* you supposed to be anyway? The easter bunny or a playboy bunny?  
  
Mimi had had enough!  
  
She raised her hand and with a movement to quick for his brain to register, she socked him square in the jaw.  
  
Tai reeled back holding the side of his mouth, for some wierd reason a small smile adorned his mouth as well as a bruise.  
  
"LOOK HERE YOU SORRY SON OF A.................."  
  
Tai didn't really hear the rest of the 'conversation', instead he was lost in his own daydream staring at her. *This* was the great Yamato's little concubine! She was nothing like his formers. Yamato had a little 'habit' of sending all his used misstresses that he got bored with to him for a good laugh. It would infuriate him and he knew Matt was only doing it to get to him. Smarmy bastard. But this one. She looked and acted entirely different! She was dressed in a pink spaghettie strap shirt that ended above her belly button, a pair of pink bellbottoms, red sneakers and a red bandana. She looked like a normal teenager instead of the normal whorey sluts he was used to seeing. Mimi was more than obviously not broken. She probably wasn't even trained!  
  
But at the same time he could see what Matt saw in her. The fire she could light your very body with, the challenge, her innocense. It was an almost extinct thing to see in a woman! Hm, she looked sixteen maybe seventeen, eighteen at the absolute most, nah, sixteen the more probable. He was three years her senior.  
  
"(chuckle)Cutting it a little close eh, yama?" Taichi mumbled/chuckled.  
  
"What was that?!" Mimi demanded obviously in the middle of her ranting.  
  
"Hm? Oh nothing, well might as well get started, huh?" He said taking a few of his old teacher's books out of his backpack and laying them on the bed. Mimi looked surprised but nodded anyway.  
  
"Ok so we have, english, history, math,science, just the basic essentials. All that other crap is just stuff you'll never need. Trust me, I *still* feel ripped off at having to take that load of bull." Tai grumbled. He had expected to get another smartass comment from his student but when he recieved none he looked up. She stared at the books with a tiney hint of dissapointment in her eyes, no one else would've noticed but he cought it.  
  
"Uh, is there an elective you'd want to take? Try and make it one I can help you with." Taichi asked a bit concerned. Mimi looked up at him startled out of her daydream.  
  
"Wha? Oh no don't worry about me, I just need the basics." She said turning her head back to the books.   
  
Taichi wasn't satisfied, he laughed and sprawled himself on the bed across the books and looked up at her.  
  
"Oh c'mon, don't lie to me, what do you want?"  
  
Mimi studied him for a while suspiciously, but finally decided to tell him.  
  
"I was kinda hoping I could learn to play the piano. My mom said I could learn when we got to America but, stuff hapened and I ended up here." She said sadly.  
  
Taichi's eyes snapped open. No, no way could it've been the same girl. *This* was the girl his boys had tried to pick up! It was against his wishes for them to attack an innocent girl's family which is why he had them 'taken care of'. Oh no. His guys had said that Yamato had stopped them! Damnit! So now he was teaching the girl who's parents his gang had killed. Beautiful.  
  
Suddenly Tai perked up at the mention of the piano.  
  
"Hey I know how to play! It had to be the gayest thing my mom ever made me take but I could teach you! She always wanted me to have a *little* culture in my life. (chuckle) Guess she would've wanted her money back."  
  
Mimi's eyes brightened and she smiled happily.  
  
"Really! Oh my god thank you so much!"  
  
"No prob, but first this is the order our lessons will be going in. First:Math, Secone:English, Third:history, fourth science, and then the piano, got it?"  
  
Mimi nodded her head vigerously.  
  
  
  
  
*****5 hours later*****  
  
  
  
  
Mimi's fingers played across the instrument like a natural. Taichi watched her, mystified. She had a look of total and utter serenity on her face. Her pink hair brushed her shoulders back and fourth anytime her head swayed with the music of 'the moonlit sonata'. So this is what Yamato felt, so this is why he kept her. Tai stared at her not hearing the music, she was so unbearably sensual. Suddenly a screeching offbeat sound erupted his reviere. Tai shook his head and looked at a sheepish looking Mimi as she stared at her wrong key. His muscles unclenched and this time he listend to her replay her first piece, finally reaching the point where she messed up the first time, only to repeat her later actions.  
  
Tai cringed and Mimi glared at that one key. Taichi tried to plunge his later thoughts into the far corners of his mind as he went over to help her. First taking her glare away from the offending key and onto the rest of them. He studied her position and her fingering.  
  
"Here's your problem, you're holding your wrists wrong, they have to be in sync with the rest of the keys."   
  
Mimi nodded and continued to play, but once again she played the offending key. She growled frustrated and folded her arms over her chest angrily. Taichi lauged a little and brought her arms out from their hiding place and back onto the keys. He then began to help her fingering as he covered her hands with his. Unfortunately, looming over her with his height while trying to play was harder than it looked and very uncomfortable. Mimi noticed.  
  
"Here." She offered scooting into the bench allowing him enough space behind her to help her.  
  
Taichi gulped as he took the position so that his legs were on either side of her. God why this!!?? He took in air and did his best to concentrate on anything but this and anything to spoil this forbidden mood. His mother, old ladies sunbathing, his father, Yamato! None of it was working! He let out the breath he had been holding and finally let it all go, trusting his body to obey his mind and ignore the heart.   
  
Her cotton candy colored hair carressed his nose, tempting him with its sent. With only a few moments of desperate restraint, he finally decided that a little indulgence wouldn't kill him. She wouldn't even notice. He waited for a time when Mimi's total concentration was on her music to nuzzle her hair. Just a little, not even touching the scalp, just enough to feel the texture and smell her shampoo. Oh god he had almost moaned outload! His breathing increased but went unnoticed by Mimi.  
  
If her hair felt that good imagine the silk her skin would feel like. NO! Bad thoughts! *Bad thoughts*! *BAD POSITION!* Tai clenched his muscles in concentration. Mimi was becoming obsessed with the music and swayed her head to the side a little with the beat. Taichi's breath was panting and his muscles were about to explode. Going unnoticed by Mimi, her head was in the crook of Tai's neck. Letting his breath out, not being able to take anymore he nuzzled his nose into her neck. She was too indulged in her playing to notice untill her clasped hands were brought around her waist.  
  
He encircled her tiney waist with his hands that were still covered hers. She looked over and up to him, he mirrored her gaze and lowered his lips to hers. The kiss was heated untill it felt as if they would melt into a puddle. He moved her to where she straddled his hips on the piano bench. Tai ripped her shirt away from her beautiful body as she continued to rapidly unbutton his white dress shirt to feel the muscle underneath. Mimi moved her hands over his muscular chest before replacing her hands with her lips. Tai moaned and bent his head back, his hands roaming through her hair as she traced the crevices of his muscles with her lips.  
  
Taichi growled and grabbed her shoulders, bringing her up for a soul searing kiss. He put his hands underneath her, and began to bring her to the bed. He deposited her onto it gently crawling ontop of her. Tai kissed her neck and traced her coller bone with his tounge as she moved her hands along the ripples of his back.  
  
"Taichi, Taichi,TAICHI!!"  
  
  
  
  
*****End Fantasy*****  
  
  
  
  
"TAICHI!!! ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER ME OR STAY OFF IN YOUR LITTLE LA LA LAND!?"  
  
Taichi was shaken out of his reviere and was looking over at an angry Mimi. Immediately feeling a certain problem with a certain lower part of his body, Tai ducked his lower half behind the bed, putting his hand behind his head and lauging nervously.  
  
"S-sorry what were y-you saying again?"  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips from her sitting position on the piano bench.  
  
"I *asked* if you could help me with this song, there's something wrong with this stupid piano."  
  
"There's nothing wrong with it, you're doing it wrong-"  
  
"Which is why I'm asking for help oh smart one!" Mimi said rolling her eyes.  
  
A sense of deja-vu came over him but he quickly shrugged it off.  
  
"Then play twinkle twinkle little star or happy birthday, I don't care!"  
  
Mimi growled and stuck her tounge out at him as she began to play.  
  
"Now I know why Yamato hates you so much."  
  
"Yeah just wait a week and then you'll really see something." Taichi grumbled still ducking behind the bed.  
  
Mimi looked at him confused but remained playing.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Taichi banged his head against the back of the wall of his own mansion. Yamato had come home shortly after their the piano lesson. For some reason Matt had to practically shove him out of there! He just didn't want to leave! It was the first time he had ever gotten a true challenge, and he wasn't talking about from his rival. He had never expected it to be from Matt's little bed bug. Tai sighed then furrowed his brows. There was something familiar about that girl.  
  
Licking his lips he went to his room and to the closet. Taking a large box from the shelf he began to look through an assortment of yearbooks. Finally he found what he was looking for.  
  
  
  
CLASS ROOM 184 PHOTO  
  
  
  
  
  
*mimi tachikawa-cheerleader, singer and little chatter box*  
  
  
  
  
Tai stared at his fith grade year book forever. The girl! He knew her!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mimi?Tachikawa?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2bc  
  
  
  
  
And there my friends is your fifth chapter! Thank u soooooooooooooooooooooo much 4 the daisuki fics Tellie and Relena22, the rest of you I am so dissapointed in u slackers! Ah well can't win 'em all, and I did say I'd write the next ch. after I got a misuki fic, just forgot 2 say how much I wanted.~_^ I hate 2 dissapoint everybody but do 2 fanfic.net being a royal pain in the royal @$$ I might have 2 leave, I'm not saying I will, I'm just sick of the staff here. Hey at least I got the ch. out!^^ Peace out people & fellow chikas!  
And someone emailed me about misuki fics and www.geocities.com/temptingtabu/TemptationTabu.html yeah I know, I own that site~_^ thanx anyway!  
  
  
P.S.  
  
I hate 2 say it but I can only write on weekends! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Sorry but school's got limits! But I swear that U'll always see a new chapter on the weekends k? 


	6. Burning bright

sorry 4 the delay! Major writers block, ugh!Bad me! Anyway I'd like thank the person that got me off my lazy butt 2 write the next chapter, can't tell u her name 'cause she'd probably get mad at me(sweatdrop). Anyway here it is. Oh and I don't own digimon.  
  
  
  
  
*Perfect Seducion*  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please with sugar and whip cream and nuts and chocolate and a cherry on top!!?"  
  
"NO Mimi!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because now that Tai's been here and knows about you he could use you as my weakness."  
  
"He's not smart enough to do that!"  
  
"..........even so."  
  
"Yamato!!"Mimi whined.  
  
"Mimi I said no."  
  
"And I said yes so whats the dif!"  
  
"DAMNIT MIMI YOU'RE NOT GOING!!" Yamato yelled standing from his chair and pounding his fist on the long dinner table.  
  
From her side of the table Mimi stared wide eyed at him for a while then her eyes narrowed and she began to push around her food angrily not saying a word.   
  
Yamato sighed realizing what he had done. He walked around the table and made his way towards his glaring Mimi. He put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Mi-chan, I'm sorry."  
  
Mimi just angrily turned her head away from him and continued to push around her food.  
  
Yamato sighed again, realizing that this conversation *was* indeed over, just not in his favor. He kneeled down and cupped her chin forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Fine Mi-chan, you can go-"  
  
Mimi immediately brightened up and threw her arms around his kneck.  
  
"Yay!!"  
  
"But not with out Zeek!!"  
  
"Do I really need a body guard Yami-chan?" Mimi said sweetly trying to soften him to her favor. He wasn't swayed.  
  
"Yes now stop playing with your food." He said taking the fork out of her hand and feeding her a bite.  
  
"(chew, gulp) You're not going with me?" She said more of a statement than a question.  
  
"I can't, a shipment of,.....stuff, we need is coming in tonight."  
  
Mimi nodded, but happily returned to her dinner.  
  
Matt sighed and went back to his own end of the table to return to *his* dinner.  
  
"I get softer everyday. Soon my ass is going to be cookie dough."  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
"Ms. Mimi? You ready yet?" Zeek said rapping at the door.  
  
"Almost Z!" Mimi called out. She studied her outfit in the mirror. It looked hot! It was a skin tight black dress with shoulder exposing sleeves and it came down to mid-thigh. She was wearing a pair of french velvet, black, knee high, high heeled boots. Around her kneck was a silk black choker with a dimond heart shaped locket. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with two long locks framing her face. With the last touches of make-up in place she walked over to her door and opened it. Only to find Zeek towering over her in mid-knock.  
  
"Ms.Mimi, ain't no lady there gonna compare to you." Zeek complimented smiling.  
  
Mimi giggled and took his offered arm in hers.  
  
Zeek was an enormouse black man that seemed to be all muscle almost standing seven foot. His head was shaved with a navey bandana wrapped around his forehead. He may of looked like a laviethin but the minute you saw that grin you would know he was an absolute teddy-bear. He had complete respect for women, especially young ones and had an enormous soft spot for Mimi. Even as he held her frail arm in his giganticly muscular one he took the upmost care to where it seemed she was being held by a feather.  
  
As they made their way down stairs, Mimi could hear Yamato getting ready to leave. He looked up to see a grinning Zeek and an ecstatic looking Mimi. She ran down stairs and hugged a gawking Matt. She put him at arms length only to twirl around to show off her dress/skirt.  
  
"Well how do I look?"  
  
Yamato stared at her for a few minutes before putting his blazer over her shoulders, only pausing briefly to grab a stapler off his desk, and stapled it closed.  
  
"There, perfect." he said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
Mimi glared at his reatreating form as he made his way to the door, faintly hearing a chuckling Zeek.  
  
"You look good to Zeek." Yamato complimented Zeeks black leather vest that exposed his brooding chest and a pair of black baggy pants.  
  
"Took me a while Boss so I betta be." Zeek chuckled. Yamato gave a brief smiling nodd before leaving. Zeek turned to look at a glaring covered Mimi.She then opened her mouth to say something.  
  
"You just betta leave that on like the man says Ms.Mimi, when we get ta the club then ya can take it off. Deal?" Mimi nodded. Zeek then leaned in as if to tell her a secret. "But don't you go tellin' this ta boss man got that? He get real mad if he find I been spoiling ya." He whispered.  
  
Mimi giggled and nodded happily as she once more managed to take his arm from out from under the blazer.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
"Ugh, Z we've been waiting in the line for twenty minutes. Finally!" Mimi said exasperated as they approached the large bouncer.  
  
"Lets see the liscense." He said.  
  
Zeek took his out and flashed it to the bouncer.  
  
"Uh huh, and where hers?" He demanded.  
  
Before Zeek could respond Mimi said a little to hastily.  
  
"I'm with him!"  
  
"Look baby, that may work in those little movies but not here. No liscense no go, and speaking of go why don't you start." The bouncer said rudely.  
  
Before Mimi could respond. Zeek grabbed the man's collar and brought the terrified bouncer up to eye level.  
  
"Now that ain't no way ta treat a lady!" Zeek said ruffly.  
  
"Sh-She needs a-a-a La- Lisence!"  
  
"You lookin' at it." Zeek said dropping the bouncer and taking Mimi in.  
  
Once they were inside Mimi touched the gentle giant's arm.  
  
"Did you have to do *that* Z?"  
  
"Didn't mean ta frighten' ya none, I just don't like rude people. Especially one's that don't know a lady when they see one. Oh and you can take off Boss's jacket now Ms.Mimi."  
  
Mimi nodded and managed to rip the staples from the coat.  
  
"Why don't you let me hold that for ya."  
  
But instead of handing it to him she simply threw it away from her. Zeek looked at her puzzled but not angry. Mimi shrugged.  
  
"Yama's got plently of them, I'm sure he won't hold a funeral for just one."  
  
Zeek smiled at her and nodded. He tried to look at her instead of the flashing rapidly moving lights that were begining to make him dizzy.  
  
"Well Ms.Mimi, how's 'bout you let the big brother take the first dance huh?" He said smiling down at her as he offered his large hand out to her.  
  
Mimi smiled up at him and began to dance.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Why.The bloody *hell*. Was he here? Taichi wondered. He rolled his eyes as the red head babbled on next to him about something or other and sipping her drink. And more so why the hell did he go here with Sora? She was just sitting there babling on about her problems. God, did he *look* like a phyciatrist to her?  
  
"(sniff) I-I just don't get it Taichi-chan? Why would Mom do that to me! I thought she loved me! She knows I wasn't ready for college, but thats no reason to kick me out! She's my mother Taichi-chan, she's supposed to love me.(sob) God why does this always happen to me? What could I do Taichi-chan?"  
  
Taichi finally couldn't take anymore. He stood up toppling over his bar stool.  
  
"You want to know what you could do?! You could shut the hell up!! Ok I didn't have an eye infection! I was rolling my eyes! And do you know what *that* means?! It usually symbolizes someone who couldn't give a rats ass!! And would you like to go over what the middle finger symbolizes!!??"  
  
"Taichi?*Taichi*Taichi!"  
  
  
  
  
*****End Fantasy*****  
  
Tai abruptly jerked up.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Sora was staring at him irritadedly.  
  
"Taichi-chan are you even listening to me?"  
  
"Intent on every word." He drawled sarcastically, unfortunately Sora didn't pick up on it. Suddenly he saw a flash of hot pink. Startled he jerked his kneck up to look over Sora. There was Tachikawa Mimi dancing beautifully for an extremely large man.  
  
"I said what do you think I should do now?"  
  
Unfortunately Sora's problems fell on deaf ears. Annoyed, she then turned to torture the bar tender with her question.  
  
  
  
Oh, Ooh wee oh, Oh   
When I'm looking at you   
I keep thinking   
Why can't she be like you   
So I'm scheming   
  
Why couldn't he stop staring at her? Taichi tried to turn his head away but his eyes weren't listening. What kind of spell did this beautiful witch cast this time?  
  
I can't go on like this   
Believing that her love is true, oh   
Standing on the dance floor   
While she's trickin'   
You are all that I want girl   
She's a chicken   
We might be together, but love is missing   
Girl I want you, So what can we do, oh   
  
After making sure that Sora was occupied by the sweat dropping bar tender, he made his way to Mimi as if in a daze. Like he was sleep walking.  
  
Girl if it's alright   
Let's go somewhere and get it on tonight   
It's one on one tonight, tonight   
Girl if it's alright   
Let's go somewhere and get it on tonight   
You shouldn't have to be alone tonight   
It's one on one tonight, tonight   
  
Mimi began to feel like her very flesh was buring. She involuntarily groaned with the sensation. Mimi immediately covered her mouth and looked up to make sure Zeek hadn't heard. He seemed to be occupied with this beautiful chocolate skinned woman that passed him a glance every once in a while, always with a smile. He would blush but keep staring. Mimi chuckled and shook her head, so the giant had another ackulese heel.  
  
Now she's looking at me   
But keep talking   
Oh how she's trying to ice you   
Let's start walking   
Over on the dance floor   
It's her fault but what can she do?   
Tell me baby, yeah   
Girl if you're ready   
We can get it on   
I know that I've been wrong   
But here is where I belong, belong   
If I can find the words to say   
I gotta get away from a love that kills me everyday   
I wanna hear ya say   
  
Mimi suddenly felt a brush along her back, almost if not, a caress. She licked her lips and turned around to see Taichi Kamiya standing behind her with his hand still on her back and a wanton look on his face.  
  
"Mind if I cut in?" He asked huskily  
  
She shouldn't do this. But it was just a dance. Matt wouldn't mind a dance. Plus surely Zeek would rather dance with that other girl than her, right? Yes, Zeek. She was doing this for Zeek. Mimi thought as she nodded dazidly.  
  
"Zeek, go over there and talk to her." Mimi whispered eargerly. Zeek was immediately snapped out of his staring trance.  
  
"Wha, oh huh uh, Ms.Mimi she don't want me." Zeek replied shaking his head frantically. Mimi frowned, whirled herself out of her arms untill her back was facing him and let out a hmph.  
  
"Zacheria Bangelo if you don't get your behind over there and dance with that pretty girl in less than twenty second, I'm never speaking to you again!"  
  
Zeek smiled gently and nodded.  
  
From her turned around position she just noticed that she was now only centimeters from Taichi Kamiya's body. She looked up to his wanton features and gulped as he encircled her hips and pushed her to him.  
  
Girl if it's alright   
Let's go somewhere and get it on tonight   
It's one on one tonight, tonight   
Girl if it's alright   
Let's go somewhere and get it on tonight   
You shouldn't have to be alone tonight   
It's one on one tonight, tonight   
Now she's looking at me   
But keep talking   
Oh how she's trying to ice you   
Let's start walking   
Over on the dance floor   
It's her fault but what can she do?   
Tell me baby, yeah   
Girl if you're ready   
We can get it on   
I know that I've been wrong   
But here is where I belong, belong   
If I can find the words to say   
I gotta get away from a love that kills me everyday   
I wanna hear ya say   
  
"Tachikawa Mimi, fifth grade. Mr.Turseichi's math class. Second row, third seat." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Wha? What are you talking about, how do you know."  
  
"Taichi Kamiya. I sat behind you."  
  
"Taichi Kamiya........."Mimi began to search her memory and finally stumbled upon the image of a little big haired boy pulling her pigtails at recess and pushing her off the swing. She also remembered feeling something running through her hair whenever she was forced to leave it down because the little boy had broke her rubber bands, it felt like fingers, yet whenever she whipped around she was only met with arms crossed and a snide look and glare, then asking her what she was staring at.  
  
"*You*" Mimi gasped.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Y-you were mean to me! You always pulled my hair untill my rubber bands snapped!"  
  
"How else could I feel your hair in math class if they were up?"  
  
Mimi blushed.  
  
"You pushed me off the swings whenever I got on them!"  
  
"You never let me touch you unless it was to hurt you."  
  
Mimi's face burned.  
  
She felt Tai's hands as they began to roam. From her hips, to her thighs, up to her back and down again. She let out her breath and looked up to his kneck, only mili-meters away from it. Taichi leaned down and took the top of her ear and began to nibble on it. Mimi moaned but continued to stare at his neck. She never knew such bronze skin could look so tastey. She licked her lips then let her tounge slide up his neck before settling on a place to suckle. He gasped and crushed her to his body.  
  
"God I love you." He whispered for his ears only. He hadn't ment for her to hear. But she did.  
  
  
Ooh, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa   
  
Girl if it's alright   
Let's go somewhere and get it on tonight   
It's one on one tonight, tonight   
Girl if it's alright   
Let's go somewhere and get it on tonight   
You shouldn't have to be alone tonight   
It's one on one tonight, tonight   
Now she's looking at me   
But keep talking   
Oh how she's trying to ice you   
Let's start walking   
Over on the dance floor   
It's her fault but what can she do?   
Tell me baby, yeah   
Girl if you're ready   
We can get it on   
I know that I've been wrong   
But here is where I belong, belong   
If I can find the words to say   
I gotta get away from a love that kills me everyday   
I wanna hear ya say   
  
Tai's left hand stayed on her hip while his other one came to grasp behind her neck. He pulled her away just enough to stare into her eyes. Full of wanton that mirrored his own. He began to pull her lips up to meet his.  
  
"Taichi we can't do this."  
  
"We *shouldn't* do this. But we are."  
  
"Matt will kill you!" She said making a strong attempt to pull away.  
  
"If I don't kiss you, then I die anyway!" He then jerked her body to him and slammed his lips onto hers.  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  



	7. If it makes you happy

I don't own digimon k? Oh & hey Nadia Tsukino! Whats up chika!~_^  
  
  
  
  
*Perfect Seduction*  
  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
Mimi sobbed into her pillow as if it was armegeddon. How could she do that? To Matt? To Zeek? To.........Tai. With Tai. The memories of last night replayed in her mind like a sonata.  
  
  
  
  
*****flash back*****  
  
  
  
  
The soul tembling kiss was brought to an immediate hault as Tai was painfully jerked away from her. Her eyes opened just in time to see him fly away from her and slam into the club bar. With the music still playing the crowd gave the trio their space and stared at them. Taichi groaned and opened his soon to be black eye. He glared daggers at Zeek who's fist was still raised and was glaring back with more venom than Satan himself could muster.  
  
"Don't you *never* put your filthy hands on Boss's lady again!!!" Zeek shouted pointing a finger at Taichi.  
  
Taichi swallowed back a yelp as he stumbled up to face the giant. He bared his teeth with rage and approached him. He was only centimeters away from him now, and he looked up as the laviethin towered over him.  
  
"Your 'boss' *stole* her. He didn't even give her a choice wether or not she wanted to be his 'lady'! I say let her choose whose side she's on *now*!"  
  
Zeek could no longer controll his anger as he picked Taichi off the ground and within inches of his chace. He pronounced every word carefully so as to not throw his Boss's enemy to the ground.  
  
"Ain't.My.*Job*!" He spat.  
  
Taichi glared at him as best he could with his swollen eye. He growled then spat in Zeek's face.  
  
Zeek roared and threw Taichi away from him as to get the spit out of his eye. He then whirled around to face Taichi in rage. He clutched his enormouse calloused hands on his throat and began to strangle him.   
  
Taichi kicked the giant's rips as best he could while trying to pry his fingers from his throat, but it was all for not.   
  
"Z STOP IT!!"  
  
Zeek looked down to see Mimi practically hanging from his muscular arm.  
  
"Ms.Mimi get back!! I've had enough!" He shouted as he increased his grip.  
  
Mimi cried and threw her body to Taichi, wrapping her arms around his waist and doing her best to bite Zeek's hands.  
  
In a shock Zeek threw his enemy to the ground along with Mimi. He looked down startled to see Mimi's body sprawled over Taichi's, her hair flamed over her glaring eyes. Eyes that were glaring at him. She increased her hold on Taichi as his arms crushed her body to his. Too afraid to let her go.  
  
"Zeek, please, stop. Ok?" Mimi whimpered her head laying against Tai's chest.  
  
Zeek was too shocked to do anything but nodd. Unfortunately his stupor didn't last long. He soon let what he was seeing enter his mind, and he didn't like what he saw. Zeek growled and lifted Mimi from Tai's body roughly.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Zeek didn't turn around but stopped to hear his plea.  
  
"k-kill me, start a gang war, tell matt, I don't care. But I'm beg-*begging* you! Don't take her away from me again." Taichi choked on the last word and Zeek knew that their were tears in his eyes. He didn't care. He *couldn't* care. It wasn't his job. And with Mimi slung over his shoulder, he stalked out of the club, leaving the pround leader of the Dagger gang yelling to the wind.  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
There were no words said on the way home. The tension and stress were killing Mimi. She looked sadly out the window. The rain dizzled many paths down it. She desperately tried to sort everything out before they got home.  
  
"So, you gonna tell me why?"  
  
Zeek's sudden words startled her out of her reviere.  
  
"I don't know why."  
  
"Don't lie to me girl."  
  
Mimi winced at his harshnes. He was defently furious with her.  
  
"H-He makes me feel different."  
  
".............how so?"  
  
"Its so different from what I feel with Yamato that I just can't explain it."  
  
"Try."  
  
"......Y-Yama brings me comfort, security, like a lover, a soulmate. I thought that was enough, but I always felt something was missing. But me never knowing a passionate love didn't know if this was as good as it got or I was just afraid of leaving the security. But when Taichi came along, it lit my body on fire. But a good fire! It felt like we were doing something bad whenever I was near him, but it was a right kind of wrong! Like a Bonney and Clide sorta thing. Understand?"  
  
"It just lust girl."  
  
"Lust?........I don't *think* so. I'm to sure of what I'm feeling for it to be lust."  
  
"Guess we'll just have to ask Boss."  
  
Mimi snapped her head away from the window and stared histarically at Zeek for a second or two before launching herself at him almost making him swerve off the road. Zeek yelled and quickly pulled over.  
  
"GIRL WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN'??"  
  
"Please Zeek! Please don't tell Yama!!"  
  
"(sigh) I ain't no cupid Ms.Mimi, I gotta tell Boss."  
  
"NO! It'll kill him! This could start one of the biggest gang wars of the century! This'll kill everyone involved Z!i-i i don't want to hurt anymore." Mimi whimpered the last part.  
  
Zeek stared at her for a while then blinked and turned away.  
  
"You ain't makin' this easy for ol' Zeek, Mims."  
  
"But?"  
  
Zeek chuckled, she always seemed to know what he was going to say.  
  
"No more buts Ms.Mimi. I love you, you're my little baby girl! But I ain't gonna betray my boss. I'd still be sleepin' on the park bench if he didn't get my black behind outta there! Now its your turn to understand."  
  
Mimi sighed sadly and turned back to her window.  
  
"You're not betraying him, you're protecting him. I-I don't know what I feel! I can't loose Matt Zeek! Please, don't take him away from me."  
  
Zeek stared at her a long while before asking her.  
  
"But can ya loose *him*?" Mimi knew who he was talking about.  
  
She turned her head to him and looked sadly.  
  
He didn't even need words to understand her answer. He nodded and began to start up the car again.  
  
"If ya can't make the decision yourself then I'm gonna make it for you. I ain't tellin boss, and you ain't never gonna see Kamiya again."  
  
It should've been an easy enthusiatic yes! But Mimi couldn't drage the words from her lips. Why couldn't she say it!!?? She looked down at her lap, her hair veiling her eyes from sight. She nodded.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
As they entered the house they found that Matt was already there. He smiled warmly at the pair and approached them.  
  
"Hey big guy, you take good care of Mi-chan?"  
  
Zeek nodded his head as Yamato embraced Mimi.  
  
"You have fun?"  
  
Mimi gulped but nodded quicly trying to change the subject.  
  
"How'd your night go?"  
  
Matt looked nervous. He hated talking about his 'job' to her.  
  
"I-It went fine. C'mon you have to be tired, you're all sweaty."  
  
Mimi nodded smiling as he led her up to the bathroom. All the way she could see Zeek looking at her warningly.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Mimi sighed as Yamato unsipped her dress and slid it off her shoulders. She giggled a little at his frustration at not being able to unhook her bra, she helped him a little with it. She then stepped out of her panties for him and let him pick her up and set her in the warm water. Mimi looked away blushing as he began to strip himself of his clothes as well. Ugh, how could she still be this shy. She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the water run over her body.  
  
She suddenly felt hard arms encircle her from behind. Lips came to her ear and whispered.  
  
"I missed you while you were gone. But you're worth the wait."  
  
Mimi flinched, she hated these kind words. She was none of them.  
  
"Thank you for letting me go, Yama-chan."  
  
Matt chuckled from behind her and tightened his grip on her waist.  
  
"I'll never let you go Mi-chan. I'll just be by your side."  
  
She smiled and leaned back into his muscular chest. She was surprised when she was pushed away though, it only lasted a few seconds as she felt soapy hands trail down her back. Well he did say she needed a bath. She sighed and moaned as his hands created paths all over her slender body. His gentle hands only left her long enough to gather her flamingo hair into a soapy bun ontop of her head. He could feel him smile as he grasped her shoulders and turned her to face him.  
  
She had expected a kiss and then to be made love to,but instead recieved a crushing hug of pure unadulterated adoration. As if she were his shrine. Mimi left her arms at their side and let her head rest on his shoulder.  
  
"i love you so much." She heard him whisper.  
  
She smiled a sad smile and leaned into him more, her mind thinking the words that her mouth wouldn't say.  
  
  
  
  
*****end flashback*****  
  
  
  
  
Mimi clutched the pillow to her chest. What was she going to do? What did she feel inside? Yamato hadn't made love to her that night. He had swept her out of the bath, he began to walk her to his room and layed her down to into the bed. After he was positive that she was settled he layed down next to her and cradled her body into his. That night had meant more to her than any night his prowess ever could.  
  
If it meant so much to her than how come she still couldn't sort out what she was feeling? Mimi heard the door open. Zeek had come in to lecture her again.  
  
"I don't want to hear it Z! I've had enough, just leave me alone, I know I was wrong!(sob) why do wrong things always feel so right?" She wimpered.  
  
Mimi felt the weight creak the bed. Huh, funny, Zeek must be loosing weight, she usually was rolled right into him.  
  
"I-I just can't feel the same anymore. Nothing's the same anymore."She cried her back still facing him.  
  
She felt Zeek rest his hand on her back and caress it soothingly. Was it just her or did his hand seem smaller and less rough? Mimi simply shrugged the feeling off.  
  
"I want to thank you for not telling Yama. I-I-I can't loose him Z! But............I can't loose Tai either...."  
  
She felt his hand abruptly stop. Mimi was a bit confused, was his hand shaking? It gave an aura of confusion. She shook it off once more. He was probably still angry.  
  
"I miss him Z. I want to see him again. But I want Yama too. What do I do?"  
  
She realized she was talking to silence as she felt of weight and hand leave her and rush out the door slamming it.Mimi got off her side and looked to the slightly splintered door in confusion.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Yamato leaned against the back of the door panting. His pupils small and moving wildly. He couldn't have heard what he think he did. She didn't mean it. She couldn't!! Mimi loved *him*! Not Taichi!! Matt rolled over to the wall resting his front against it and roughly ran his finger nails down it. He growled just barely containing his sanity and anger. WHAT THE HELL DID TAICHI DO!!?? Yamato looked up awed. The tutoring sessions.................is that when it happened?  
  
Did he kiss her?Hold her? Make.......love to her? He growled and slammed his fist into the wall leaving a deep dent. Mimi.Mimi.Mimi.Mimi.Mimi. Tapped his index finger against the wall with each verse. How could she do this to him!? He saved her! He gave her a home! NO! She didn't do this. Taichi did this. He did something to her. Mimi would never betray him. She loved him! Matt sobbed and let his forehead hit the side of the wall. He turned on his back and let his body slide down it still sobbing.  
  
"Mimi!" He sobbed her name. Then the cries stopped, he looked up as if enlightened, then his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Kamiya." He growled. That would come later. He got up and began to walk down the stairs to Zeek's quarters.First things First.  
  
"Ezechial."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2bc  
  
For those who don't know, Ezechial is Zeek's full name k? OMG whats gonna happen?! Whats Matt going 2 do 2 poor zeek! Michi/taimi or mimito/Yami !?? MAKE IT STOP DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!~_^ Buh Bye! 


	8. More

I don't own digimon k?  
  
  
  
  
*The Perfect Seduction*  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Zeek groaned and stretched out the pain in his back from his hard days work. Smiling lazily he threw himself back to land on his bed making it creak and moan under his weight. He flipped his hands behind his head and looked up to the ceiling when his eyes wouldn't let sleep overtake them. His mind began to wander as he made out a bunny outline on the ceiling. What about Mimi? Who would she be happy with? Well it was obvious she was quite happy with both men and vica versa. But what did *she* want? It was then that he realized that ever since she had come into his life that he had made her stay for Boss, not herself. He knew their gang rival very little if at all so he had no idea how he would react if she chose boss over him.  
  
But their was just something about his Boss that made him think that he was hanging on by a string. And Mimi was that string. Then again, he also knew that Mimi was not ready to be his thread of sanity. He smiled at the thought of the ever so perky teen that was his only light in the dark castle and uglyness of his job. She always reminded him of his own southern boy child hood. Zeek moaned and tapped his forehead at the start of a headache. 'Thinking 'bout Boss's lady's future ain't my job' He thought laughing a little.  
  
It was then that he felt he wasn't alone in the room. Cautiously yet naturaly so as not to creep is intruder's suspicion he sat up, still rubbing his forhead naturaly as if in pain yet looking around the room at the same time. Zeek then spotted a pair of catlike saphire eyes staring coldly at him in the shadows of the corner of his room. Averting his eyes he krept his hand back to reach his belt gun, as if to just scratch and itch.  
  
"I wouldn't do that." The voice behind the eyes said.  
  
Zeek's head snapped up and he laughed reassured.  
  
"Boss! You had ol' Zeek goin' there for a sec. Whatchu be doin' here?"  
  
"Just to ask you the question of the day." Matt said calmly, walking out of the shadow revealing his body.  
  
Zeek plopped happily back on his bed with hands behind his head and looked at the blond leader.  
  
"What that be boss?"  
  
Matt continued to pace the room calmly and quietly. It was a while before he spoke and Zeek was about to ask again.  
  
"How'd the clubbing go?"  
  
"Huh? Oh the dancin'! Yeah, Miss.Mimi had herself a ball! I swear that girl there can dance! Thought she's gonna run a hole through the floor!" Zeek laughed.  
  
"Must've been hard to dance with her all night. Especially with that music exiting her."  
  
Zeek's eyes faultered a bit. That was it. That was the slip up Matt had been waiting for. So thats where it happened.  
  
Zeek gulped and stared a little nervously at his boss. He could never lie and get away with it. Even when he spoiled his dinner with a cookie and fibbed to mama she always found out. The memory almost made him smile and forget his uncomfortable position. Since he didn't retort quick enough Matt continued.  
  
"Yeah. You were never good at slow dances. Are you sure you didn't hurt her? You usually slip a little with your strength when you're nervouse."  
  
That didn't even *begin* to describe the turmoil Zeek was feeling now.  
  
"Must've been hard to keep the gawkers away also." Matt laughed.  
  
Zeek practically choked right there.  
  
"Must've been too hard since Taichi was there."  
  
Zeek chocked and fell off the side of his bed. He landed on his knees and began to cough. Matt stared down at him unphased.  
  
"Tell me everything."  
  
Zeek looked up at Matt shaken and nervous.  
  
"H-How'd you find out Boss?"  
  
"Strike one." Matt pulled out a hand gun and pointed it at Zeek.  
  
"Three strikes you're out."  
  
Zeek stared at the man that was like his brother quivering.  
  
"I-I promised Miss.Mi-"  
  
"Strike two." Matt cocked the gun's silencer.  
  
"MISS.MIMI AIN'T DONE NOTHIN'!!"  
  
Matt blinked but kept the gone level with his face waiting for more.  
  
"I-It was that other man. Mimi tell me to go dance with that purdy colored lady. I didn't wan' leave 'er but I gotta. Stacia was the lady I's be dancin' with. She asked for a drink so I go's and gets one. But when I come back there's the other brown haired man kissin' 'er. I-I beat 'im up real good like boss! I left with Miss.Mimi and she started beggin' me not ta tell ya! She's got those big puppydog like eyes and I had ta say yes. It wasn't her faulnt boss! I-I couldn't tell ya!"  
  
Matt didn't speak and Zeek was about to look up at him to see if he was paying attention. Finally Matt chose the chance to speak but did not lower his gun.  
  
"You thought I'd hurt her." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
Zeek stared at the floor in awe but Matt didn't notice. Suddenly his eyes took on a sad look but he kept his head down. He was on all fours but was sitting on his back legs.  
  
"You hurtin' her now." He whispered more to himself but Matt heard.  
  
He yanked Zeek's chin up and punched him straight across the jaw. Zeek pretended to go back with the strength of the punch just to get Matt to leave him alone. Even though Matt was as strong as they came Zeek was an extremely big man, so there was little that could actually hurt him. But his jaw did sting a bit. A sure sign that it was going to be a little sore tomarrow.  
  
"Don't patronize me Ezichial." Matt growled.  
  
Zeek stared up at him, his loyalty making him unable to do anything.  
  
"I want you off my property and territory by dawn. I won't be held responsible if my guys take you off the protection list." Matt whispered walking out of the room.  
  
Zeek stared at the empty room. He gulped down his sorrow and began to pack his bags. Mama said boys don't cry Mama said boys don't cry Mama said boys don't cry. He chanted to himself over and over again.  
  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
  
"HE DID WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mimi screeched.  
  
"I sorry Miss.Mimi. I didn't have any control over it." Zeek murmured.  
  
"H-HE CAN'T!! HE DOESN'T HAVE THE RIGHT!!!!"  
  
"Guess he does." Zeek laughed trying to brighten the mood.  
  
"B-but you have no protection now, whe're you going to go? Matt sees you as much as an enemy as Tai-" Mimi stopped in mid-sentence, an idea forming in her head. "Taichi." She said the name again.  
  
"Miss.?"  
  
"Taichi! Thats it! Go to Tai! Tell him its a personal favor to me! He'll give you the protection that you need."  
  
Zeek shook his head with a frown.  
  
"Ain't no way! Mama tought me ta be loyal! I ain't no traitor Mimi."  
  
"You're not the traitor Zeek."  
  
"..........." Zeek turned away.  
  
"Please Z. For me? I can't live my life knowing you could be dead and its all my faulnt."  
  
"Ain't nothin' your fauln't. I had ta stand up ta Boss sometime right?" Zeek smiled.  
  
Mimi returned the smile and nodded.  
  
"But the brown haired man won't let me in. Not after the way I beat 'im."  
  
Mimi stared at him in thought finally she looked down at the engagment ring Matt had given her.  
  
"Here give him this. If thats the price for you safety then its on sale!" Mimi smiled fakely twisting off her ring and laying it in Zeek's palm.  
  
"Miss.Mimi I can'-"  
  
"I won't hear of it! No get!"  
  
Zeek stared sadly with tears in his eyes at the girl who had given him so much. He turned around to leave her room but whipped back around and crushed her in a hug.  
  
"I gonna miss you Mimi."   
  
"You too Z. Alot."  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Matt leaned by in the arm chair staring at the fireplace. The quiet of the livingroom put him at ease untill he heard the pitter of bare feet step into the room. Quiet sniffles and a controlled sob or two claimed distress.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!"  
  
Matt poured more red wine into his cup.  
  
"Can I help you."  
  
Mimi walked over infront of his chair and glared daggers down to him. Tears streaked her face and waterfalled her eyes.  
  
"How could you? You monter!!"  
  
"Wine?" Matt held the glass up only to be smacked out of his hand and shattered on the floor. Yamato got up intending to pick up the shattered glass only to be met halfway by Mimi stepping infront of him.  
  
"Zeek didn't do a thing!! I practically threw myself at his feet for him not to tell you!"  
  
"Get out of my way Mimi."  
  
Mimi stared up at him in horrid awe. Her eyes narrowed as she drew back her hand with lightening speed and slapped him across the face. His head snapped to the side and he licked the blood off his lip as he turned to face her.  
  
"Thats it. Use your fists, not your words."  
  
"Why?! When words can hurt so much more!"  
  
"(sigh) Believe what you want, now let me get that mess before it stains."  
  
"You're such a coward Ishida! Threatened by every man who you think poses competition!"  
  
"Words Mimi."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?!"  
  
"Words."  
  
"I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Matt dropped the wine bottle and stared at her in horror. Mimi smirked.  
  
"Just words Ishida? Hah! That certainly got to you!." Mimi sneered in repulsion. "You're the most selfish thing on two legs! You dragged me here, raped me, and expect me to be happy!! YOU SHOULD HAVE LET ME DIE! IT'D BE A HELL OF A LOT BETTER THAN BEING HERE WITH A BASTARD LIKE YOU-" She was cut off by the sudden grip on her shoulder and the slam of her back against the wall.  
  
He was milli-meters away from her face. His eyes glared into her as he growled. Mimi had never felt more afraid of him in her life.  
  
"Y-You think you scare me! I'm sick of yo-"  
  
"DON'T.LEAVE." Of all the words in the japanese language that was the least of what she had expected from him. Mimi stared in awe at him as her body convulsed in fear against the wall. Even as he glared at her she could see the crystal tears lining his eyelid. His chest rose and fell as he panted in hysteria.  
  
"Don't leave me."He whispered.  
  
"DON'T LEAVE ME!" He sobbed, his tears finally taking their rightful place as he crushed himself to her. Holding her far too tight yet too afraid to let go.  
  
"I need you." He sobbed loosing any strength he had left.  
  
Mimi's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as she slid herself and Yamato down the wall not being able to support his weight anymore. He sobbed and convulsed against her and she gently moved his face to her neck for him to cry against her. Murmurs of I need you's and don't leave me's caressed the air. And the only thing running through Mimi's mind was how she ended up here.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Taichi Kamiya raised his arm, his thumb pointing outward as taixi's wizzed by. His old sensei was arriving at the airport today and he was supposed to pick him up.  
  
"TAIXIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" More taxi's flew by as if fleeing from him. He growled at this.  
  
"I'M NOT SMELLING MY ARMPIT I ACTUALLY NEED A RIDE!!!" He yelled.  
  
"(chuckle) Do you honestly thing they're going to stop for someone who will probably shoot them when they ask for a tip?"  
  
Tai whirled around and came face to face with a suite case filled Yuchiru. Taichi smiled warmly at his old teacher.  
  
"Sensei, what're you doing here? I was supposed to pick you up." He asked taking the bags out of his hands.  
  
"I may be old but I can still handle myself little Taichi." He scolded waving his finger.  
  
Tai smiled and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Think you can help me get a taxi for us?" Tai asked.  
  
Yuchiru frowned disapprovingly.  
  
"Mr.Kamiya has all my teaching taught you nothing? Why do you think *feet* were invented?"  
  
"To work the gas peddle."  
  
Yurchiru rolled his eyes heaven ward and began walking to the mansion. Laughing Tai began to follow in suit.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
"(pant pant pant) C'mon Sensei!(wheeze) Couldn't I use just *one* of the servants to help me with this!?" Tai whined as he dragged the suitcases up the winding stairs.  
  
"Nonsense, its good exercise." The old man called from the top of the stairs.  
  
Taichi glared up at him as he finally stepped over the last to steps. Where he fell to the floor exhausted.  
  
"Mr.Kamiya you're completely out of shape!"  
  
Taichi immediately jumped up.  
  
"No way! I'm the complete vision of health!" Taichi argued.  
  
"Fine then lets go to my room so you can help unpack my bags."  
  
Tai fell back down and gripped his chest.  
  
"Kay, just(pant) give me a minute."  
  
Sensei rolled his eyes and sighed.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Taichi threw himself on Yuchiru's bed after the unpacking was completed. He looked over to the dresser and found a picture of a five year old him. He chuckled but smiled as he saw the pink frame it was in. Just like Mimi's hair. His smile widened as he thought of the beautiful siren that held his heart in her palm.  
  
"So who's the chick."   
  
Yuchiru's voice broke him out of his riviere.  
  
"SENSEI!"  
  
"What? Thats what you young people are calling beautiful women today is it not?"  
  
"Yeah, but-but you're old." It was the only excuse he could think of.  
  
"Hmph watch it!"  
  
Taichi immediately zipped his mouth.  
  
"Now tell me who she is."  
  
"What makes you think there's a she?"  
  
"Ok tell me who *he* is."  
  
Taichi glared at his old sensei as he smiled mischieviously.  
  
"Well only a women could make a man act as stupid and sentimental as you are now."  
  
"(sigh)*Her!* name is Mimi."  
  
"Quite the cheeky name."  
  
"(chuckle) yeah."  
  
"I bet she's beautiful."  
  
"Gorgeous."  
  
"She's probably everything you could ever want."  
  
"And more."  
  
"She's probably quite a women."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"She probably belongs to someone else."  
  
"Matt."  
  
"It probably hurts when you think of her with him."  
  
"I have to clutch my chest to keep it from killing me."  
  
"She probably loves you too."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"She probably hurts you."  
  
"Everytime."  
  
"She won't come to you willingly."  
  
"Never."  
  
"She probably always takes what she needs from you."  
  
"She can have it."  
  
"She probably poses the biggest threat to the entire system."  
  
"She's starting a gang war."  
  
"........"  
  
"......."  
  
"And yet you love her more than life its self."  
  
"More."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
K how's that? I finally got Taichi back in the ring!! OH YEAH!! GO GET YOUR WOMEN TAICHI!! 


	9. Where Pleasure Turns To Pain

I don't own Digimon k? Mega Ultra Sorries peoples!!I know I haven't been updating regularly like a good girl(pouts) & I might not be updating 4 a while. *MIGHT* *MIGHT* not, I'll try 2. I'm just getting real into the X-men:Evolution fic I'm writing. Understand? I'm also going 2 try 2 finish '10 things I hate about you' 'because it hurts'(maybe) and 'don't walk away' ok?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*The perfect Seduction*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tai watched as Mimi trailed over to him. The temperature seemed to turn up a notch. Her green silk negligee whispered behind her. He drew down his bed covers a bit to get a better look at her. How did she get here? How could she find her way in the night? Why was she here? She walked over to him and laid a hand on his cheek. She ran her index and middle finger across his bottom lip. After he had gotten out of his stupor Taichi seized the opportunity to nip at the offending digits. Tai smiled as he felt a gasp from her and he gently took the tops of her fingers in his mouth and began to suckle them.   
  
Mimi took away her slender fingers from him causing him to whimper in protest. Only untill she replaced her fingers with her lips. Taichi moaned as he sat up and brought her down to him. He coaxed her lips gently demanding access. Once granted he dived through. Charting a map and claiming territory. His hands explored her body blindly. Touching, pulling, caressing, it was beginning to be too much. With a growl he tore away and gripped the two straps holding her dress up. He managed to give her a questioning look. She nodded gasping and tried to nip at his neck. He stripped away the dress from the real silk underneath. Thankfully he noticed she wasn't wearing anything underneath.  
  
He panted and lazily drew his hands down the length of her arms. Taichi cautiously leaned his lips to her collar bone and began to claim it his own with his tongue. Mimi gasped as she arched against him and dove her hands into his wild hair. She wrapped her legs around his torso from her sitting position on his lap. His hand ran up and down her thigh whispering encouragment to her while the other trailed the sides of her breast. She kissed the top of his ear and timidly tried to take of his undershirt. Tai smiled and lifted his arms to her. Mimi looked down and giggled at his boxers. Unfortunately he had decided it was safe to wear his starwars boxers to bed tonight. He blushed and leaned up a bit drawing her with him.  
  
She placed her hands over his and helped pull down the evil material. This only caused him to groan more. Tai growled and pushed her underneath him. She stared up at him timidly yet so full of trust. Taichi placed his hips to hers. He drew his face within centimeters of Mimi's and whispered.  
  
"Scream my name."  
  
"TAI!! TAICHI!! OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
  
  
  
*****end dream*****  
  
  
  
  
Taichi Kamiya's eyes snapped open and dashed to the door. Only to hear his sensei pounding on it.  
  
"Sensei. You bastard. I hate you." He whimpered before shoving his face into his pillow.  
  
Finally he heard a click and Yuchiru marched in very irritated.  
  
"Oh no don't get up, the guard let me in." He said sarcastically. "There's also a young man waiting down stairs for you. Very big I must say."  
  
"Do you have *any* idea how much I hate you right now?" Taichi asked the pillow muffling his voice.  
  
"Just get up and see what he wants, understand young man." When his sensei took that tone of voice he knew not to disobey.   
  
Taichi growled and mumbled some insult yanking himself up and rubbing the sleep from the head.  
  
"Could you get out so I can change, sensei?"  
  
Yuchiru nodded and walked out but not before calling over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh and Taichi, take a nice cold shower before coming down. Didn't anyone every tell you its not nice to point?" Yuchiru chuckled dodging the pillow flunged at him.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Zeek waited patiently on the couch they showed him to wait on. Suddenly he saw the person he had waited for trudge annoyed down the stairs. He looked over to the large man his eyes widening.  
  
"YOU!! BOYS KILL 'IM NOW!!"  
  
Guns were instantly drawn at him and Zeek back up.  
  
"Taichi stop immediately!! Listen to what the young man has to say!" Yuchiru yelled at him swiping him upside the head.  
  
"B-but Sensei!! Thats the guy at the club! He's Matt's c'mo-"  
  
He was only rewarded with another swip upside the head.  
  
"Fine fine, speak fast." Taichi grumbled rubbing the back of his head.  
  
The guns were still aimed at him but Zeek waltzed up to Tai anyway.  
  
"I-I didn't tell Boss about that night. He found out anyway and I gots fired. I didn't want to come here but ms.Mimi made me. I ain't got no protection now. And since you's really sweet on her she thought I could stay here."  
  
Taichi stared at him incredulously for a while.  
  
"Man where the hell were you when they were handing out brains? How do I even know Mimi sent you. And even if she did what makes you think I'd just take you in just because she said so." Tai glared at Yuchiru as he coughed down a laugh.  
  
"Because she told me ta give ya this." Zeek said handing Taichi the emerald engagement ring.  
  
Tai stared at it for a while mystified. Finally he nodded to Zeek and ordered his gun men to show him a room.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
"And even if she did what makes you think I'd just take you in just because she said so." Yuchiro mimicked in Tai's room.  
  
"Leave me alone sensei I'm not in the mood." He grumbled turning away from him on his bed.  
  
Yuchiru sighed and sat down next to him.  
  
"You can have her, little Kamiya. You can have her yet."  
  
"She's Matt's and you know that."  
  
"So? You're just lazy. You've grown so used to just killing whatever got in your way. Now you finally find something you need more than air and you're unwilling to fight for it?"  
  
"Mimi's not an it."  
  
"Taichi you used to fight Yamato Ishida for just glancing at you the wrong way. What happened? Go and get the girl the traditional way!"  
  
"I can't."  
  
Yuchiru sighed irritatedly and snatched away the engagement ring Taichi was holding.  
  
"Hey give it back!!"  
  
"Its not yours to keep Taichi."  
  
"Mimi gave it to me!"  
  
"No Ezechial gave it to you. And it wasn't even his to give."  
  
"Its mine sensei!!"  
  
"You *wish* it was yours."  
  
Taichi growled and leaped for him nocking the old man off balance and tackling him to the floor. He quickly yanked the ring away from him and cradled it to his chest daringly. He looked down horrified only to find Yuchiru gasping for breath from laughing so hard.  
  
"See?? You still have it in you! If you want something go get it Taichi!"  
  
Tai stared at him wary.   
  
Yuchiru got up and Taichi continued to stare at the spot where he had fallen. Yuchiru walked over to leave but before he did he laid a hand on the awed Tai's shoulder.  
  
"You have the ring little one, no go get the hand it belongs to."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry if its a bit short! R&R c-ya peoples!!  
  
Deni 


	10. Ballad of Need and Want

I don't own digimon k? Mega-Ultra-sorries peoples!!^^ don't worry I haven't given up on this story. I never will!! This has gotten the most reviews of all my stuff! So don't worry about it never getting finished because it will.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*the perfect seduction*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. The navy silk sheets were unbearably hot in these warm summer nights. How could Matt live like this! And *enjoy* it above all! She turned on her side away from him. Matt had made her move to his room shortly after he found out about her and Taichi. He then yelled at her on how she could start one of the biggest gang wars since the middle ages. She was still furious with him for doing what he did to Zeek but something the giant had once said to her stuck in her mind.  
  
  
  
  
*****Flash back*****  
  
  
  
  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT BASTARD!!! He has kidnapped me, killed my family, the least he could do is let me go outside or to the mall once in a while!!" Mimi ranted to Zeek. She had begged Yamato to let her go get some new clothes but he had bluntly refused. Something Mimi did *not* like at all.  
  
"Miss.Mimi you should calm down. You'll know why he's doin' this soona or latah." Zeek smiled.  
  
"I *know* why he's doing this!! 'Cause he's a pigheaded selfish son of a bitch thats too protective to let me live!" Mimi screamed waving her fists.  
  
Zeek suddenly went serious and stared at her for a while.  
  
"He's saying he loves me and we're getting married next year so why can't I at least pick out my own dress!!????"  
  
Zeek shook his head and finally spoke.  
  
"Ma'm, love is *the* most selfish thing in the whole wide world-"  
  
"Wha? Thats not tru-"  
  
"Now let me finish. When someone's in love they only keep the person alive for themselves 'cause they know they can't live without 'em. Like all those suicides. Its selfish! And when the one they love leaves them they act mad at first and then go on saying that if they're happy thats all that matter. They're lying. They only say that 'cause they got nothin' else ta say. Nothing they *can* say will bring 'em back, so they act like they can go on without 'em." Mimi stared at him astonished. "And boss ain't no different. He's probably the worse case alive! Boss isn't like all those other boys. He keeps you here for him. He's just hangin on by a lil' ol' string. And you're the string miss. He loose you then he loose everything. To him there won't be a world, heaven or hell without you with him. Which is why you gotta stay here. Boss just can't handle without you."  
  
  
  
  
*****end flashback*****  
  
  
  
  
Only when the invulnerable Yamato Ishida collapse in her arms did she realize out true Zeek's words were. Mimi flinched as Matt's grip on her waist became a little too tight. He had always crushed her to him when he slept. Almost like even in his dreams he fought to keep Taichi away from her. Mimi licked her lips in concentration as she tried to pry his arms away from her. One she was thirsty, two he was beginning to hurt her. She cautiously put her hands on his wrists and began to pry them off her. Matt's eyes flickered a little and finally fluttered open without Mimi noticing. He smiled as he saw what she was trying to do. Chuckling he brought her to him loosening his grip.  
  
Mimi yelped a little to find him awake. She sighed and rested her head on his chest as he stroked her hair.  
  
"Yamato, I'm thirsty."  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to get you something to drink, huh?"  
  
Mimi nodded and grew serious. She gently stroked his chest with her fingertips.  
  
"Matt, they say if you love something, to let it go. A- and if it comes back to you then its yours forever but if it doesn't then it was ne-never yours to begin with. D-do you love me Matt?"  
  
Yamato was silent. Inside he was furious and hurt, but stayed calm and gently stroked her hair.  
  
"I love you,I'd give up heaven itself for you. So the question is, would you come back to me?"  
  
  
  
  
  
He never got an answer.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Its official, I am the stupidest man alive. Taichi thought as his Yuchiru and Zeek continued their friendly conversation. Here was Yamato Ishida's aka 'Taichi's biggest royal pain in the ass rival' 's right hand man here in his home. Taichi sighed and rolled his eyes. Tachikawa Mimi had truly carved his wooden ass to cookie dough. He leaned his head back agains the living room sofa. They were talking like they were at a highschool reunion! Taichi laughed quietly as he pictured them both in old varsity sweaters and flags. Then the would get up holding eachother and start reciting the varsity anthum. Soon Taichi's quiet laugh turned into an all out gut bursting seizure.  
  
Zeek and Yuchiru looked down as Taichi rolled around on the floor gripping his sides and laughing until he was about to cough up a lung.  
  
"Mr.Taichi's got some enthusiasm, huh sir?"  
  
"Yes he's an idiot." Yuchiru said looking unamused at his old students display.  
  
"He drink alot?"  
  
"(chuckle) You haven't *seen* him drunk yet."  
  
"(laugh) How the heck can ya tell the difference."  
  
"He'd be standing on the table in his star-wars boxers with a lamp shade on his head by now."  
  
Taichi immediately stopped rolling and glared frantically at Yuchiru.  
  
"You told me you would tell anyone about that!!"  
  
"I tell you alot of things." Yuchiru chuckled.  
  
Tai gave one last glare as he got up and sat back down on the couch.  
  
"So Z you got a girlfriend?" Tai asked casually. Zeek laughed a little and shook his head.  
  
"Naw, Mimi mostly the one ta keep me company, don't need a lady as long as she's around. She's like the lil' sister I ain't never had. She's always wantin' me ta brush her hair and play with it. I ain't that good at hair stuff but she likes it-" Zeek had gotten carried away with his happy memories and stopped immediately as he noticed the miserable look on Tai's face.  
  
"Oh um I'm sorry boss, didn't mean to make ya sad none-"  
  
"No no, go on, tell me more." Tai said with a look on his face that was a cross from sorrow and the look a kid gets in a candy shop.  
  
Zeek nodded and went on.  
  
Yuchiru smiled not minding that he was now being ignored. He took his cane and left the room unnoticed.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Tai walked out of his shower and back into his room as he changed into a pair of Scooby Doo boxers and an black undershirt. Taichi walked to his closet reaching up on the shelf, grunting a bit in discomfort, he removed a wall board and took out an old shoe box out of his secret hiding spot. Tai smiled and threw himself on his cotton comforter. The shoe box was filthy and covered in dust, there were a few holes in it from age. It looked gorgeous in his eyes. He gently opened the lid and removed it from the base. Coutiosly he took out a hand full of papers as if they would break.  
  
He smiled as his eyes scanned each paper individually. They were pictures. One was of a little boy with big brown hair pulling a little girl's cinimen pigtailed hair. Another one was of the same boy in a soccer uniform kicking the boy straight for the same girl in a cheer leading outfit's head. The next one was of the cheerleader chasing down the boy. Taichi chuckled and smiled at the memories. He ten took a few items out of the box and looked through them the same way of the pictures. He smiled as he dangled the dirty torn material of what looked like a shoe lace.  
  
Tai chuckled at the memory. He had been in soccer practice watching Mimi teaching the new cheer to the rest of the cheerleaders. He had the most phenomenal crush on her since the first grade, and how do normal little boys flirt? By making the girl as miserable as possible. He had kicked the ball straight at her head only this time she didn't have time to dodge and it hit her square in the face as she turned around. Tai hadn't expected to actually *hurt* her! He raced over and pushed his way through the gathering cheerleaders. Her eyes were swirling and her entire face was encased in a red circle print. He shook her frantically to get her to wake up screaming for her to get up. Just as Tai was near tears Mimi's eyes turned back into the overlarge hazel orbs he loved. She blinked a little and looked around, her eyes finally settling on his worried face.  
  
She stared at him astonished for a while and then her eyes narrowed deadly. She screamed his name and pounced on him! Beating and scratching his face as violently as she could. It took the entire soccer team and two cheerleaders to pull her off him and the rest of the cheer leading squad just to hold her down. He was left alone to gain consciousness as the rest of the people dragged her to the nurse. When he got out of his stupor the first thing he noticed was a broken shoelace a few inches away from him. It was one of those curly wire ones encased in pink fabric. The little piece practically shrieked Mimi. He had smiled and immediately picked it up and took it home to add to his collection.  
  
Taichi chuckled at the thought of what it took to get it. He put it down the faded torn shoelace and picked up the next object. A teddy bear ear. It was Mimi's first day of home ec. and of course when Tai found out he couldn't miss the chance to be in that class too. To refrain from being picked on he made an excuse about being surrounded by gorgeous girls. Next thing you know every guy wanted to join. Unfortunately so many that they made a guy's only economics. But before they had to leave they had been working on stuffed animals and pillows. Mimi was getting frustrated at not being able to sow the ear onto her pink teddy bear right.  
  
Of course Tai never passed up the chance to make fun of her. He had strutted over and began to laugh at her bear. Mimi had growled at him and the next thing he knew he was eating bear. She laughed after she has slapped him silly with her teddy and walked off. Taichi glared after her and spit out the teddy bear ear only to pick it up afterwards.   
  
Next was a hair clip. It was a very simply silver hairclip with a pink bunny on it. Well the silver had chipped off and what was left of the pink bunny was a neck and half an ear. But he remembered. He was a little boy and had once again stooped to pulling the little girl's hair. It was in a ponytail as usual and he was trying his best to pull it out. She would shriek and try to desperately slap him away but it was like his hand was permanently rooted in her hair. Finally she tripped over a rock sending her to the ground and him with her. He grunted and opened his eyes only to find himself ontop of her and his hand still in her hair. She yelled and shoved him off her and took off running. Taichi had felt something still in his hand, he looked down praying that he didn't take a clump of her hair with him, only surprised to find her bunny clip in his palm. He smiled and took off home to put it in his secret shoe box.  
  
The next was his favorite of all. A ketchup packet. Well part of one anyways. Mimi's parents had taken her to their favorite restaurant. Unfortunately Mimi hated the food. She quickly made a bathroom excuse and took off for the door. Tai watched her stop at a McDonalds place and walked in after her. She was sitting alone in a booth waiting for her food. Taichi nervously made his way over and sat with her. She had been surprised and angry at him but they eventually began to talk. When it was time for her to head back Taichi helped her up and she slipped falling into him. For only a bried second their lips touched but for Tai it was an eternity. She blushed and soon fled out the doors. Tai still had that goofy smile on his face. He looked down to see what had made her slip. Only to find a splattered ketchup packet.  
  
And that was all he had of her, four dirty items and three pictures. While Yamato had the real thing, and Zeek lived with her. He probably had photo albums. He was so far away from her. In all meanings of the word. He was sick of having fading memories, glimpses and broken dreams. For once, just for a second he wanted to be close to her. Just to look at her straight into the beautiful hazel skies. It didn't matter if he touched her or not, he just wanted to be close to her. He would gladly trade his life for that cat she was always carrying around.  
  
Taichi licked his lips and jolted as a knock at the door shook him out of his rivirei.  
  
"What do you want sensei?" Tai called. The door clicked open.  
  
"Sorry sir, its ol' Zeek." Came the giants timid voice. Taichi jolted again and frantically scooped up his treasure hurrying it into the box. He swung himself over his bed and mad his way for the closet only to bump into Zeek. Spilling the contents to the ground.  
  
"No! Damnit!" Taichi yelled worriedly picking up the pieces.  
  
Zeek cautiously bent down and began helping.  
  
"Stop! Don't look!" Tai shouted covering his prized possession. But Zeek already had a piece in his hand. It was the picture of Mimi beating him up. Tai slouched giving up and loosened his grip on his treasure. Zeek gently looked over onto the rest seeing similar items. Taichi turned away ashamed. Zeek quietly stood up and headed for the door. But not before turning over his shoulder and tossing something to him. Tai caught it and looked down. It was some sort of card. He looked up at Zeek questioningly. But his back was to him.  
  
"That'll get ya in. I just came ta make ya feel better. And for the record, Miss.Mimi ain't happy. And I ain't neva gonna be the reason she ain't happy.Don't you dare get yohself kill, hear." Zeek said before stalking off.  
  
Tai looked down into his hands. It was like holding a little piece of heaven. He needed to see her, *had* to see her. 


	11. Deadly Indulgence

I don't own Digimon, k? I am sooooooooooo sorry people! And don't worry; I'll finish the story soon k? I going 2 try 2 get into routine again. And has anyone else noticed how ffnet isn't uploading the new chaps 2 the first page of the digimon site?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*The Perfect Seduction*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mimi sighed, holding herself under the redish pink silk comforter. Yamato had carried her back to her own room shortly after. So much had happened in such little time. Why? She wondered if there was some sort of other dimension that has another Mimi. One who made it to America with her parents. One who wasn't questioning her love between two deadly men. One who probably had a normal boyfriend of her own. Then she thought of how much she hated that Mimi. For getting what should've been hers. For having a family when hers had been killed. For having the normal life she had strived for. But then she just thought herself silly and curled herself back up in Yamato's arms. Yamato. How did he do it? How could he complicate things so much yet make everything better with a kiss?  
  
She'd be lying if she said he didn't make her happy. Happier than she had ever been. But she'd also be lying if she said she didn't feel something for Taichi. Yamato, her savior. Yamato her lover. Tai her......... her.... um...... what the hell was he anyway? They had never made love. He definately wasn't her savior when she met him. He was such a paradox to her. In a way she was angry at him. If he had just butted out she wouldn't be putting Matt through all this pain. They would be happy. Instead of living their lives hurting each other. She loved Yamato, yes. But she loved Tai too? Her mother always said when you find that special someone................ Not those special *someones*! When did the world create itself to purposely screw her over?  
  
Mimi sighed and turned over to stare at the ceiling. Yamato had gone out to tend to more business as usual. She didn't mind; she knew he was only protecting her and found it very flattering. But still............. The thundering outside scared her. A little phobia from her childhood she never quite got over. The lightening scared her even more. Images of it striking the mansion killing all inside filled her mind making her shreak and duck under the covers. Couldn't it just go away? She began to count the seconds between lightning, a little trick her mother tought her to calm her down during these. But for some strange reason it wasn't helping now.  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
  
Mimi eeped even more and shivered under the covers at the loud echo. Wait, the echo was coming from inside the mansion? She stuck her head out and looked around her room. No one.  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
  
She shuddered; clambering out of bed and out of her room.  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
  
Looking down she saw the slight shake of the main door down stairs. Who could it be? Who really knew about this place that didn't have ID to get in already?  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
  
She gulped and began to walk slowly down the stairs.  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
  
Mimi laid a cautious hand on the large handle; considering opening it.  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
  
She jerked her hand away as if it had been burned and stared wearily at the door.  
  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
  
Narrowing her eyes in sudden confidence, she thrust her hand onto the handle, clenching her eyes shut and yanking it open with all her strength could muster.  
  
*BANG BAN-*  
  
The yell or pain she felt from an attacker never came. She hesitantly opened her eyes and found herself looking into torn, exhausted, chocolate ones. Mimi gasped and took in the view of a soaked Taichi. Large hair matted to his face and neck, clothes sagging off him, taking on a transparent look. And the look on his face almost killed her. It was one of complete and utter failure, pure misery carved into every feature. His panting slowed into a slight whimper when he saw her. She looked at him in shock as he seemed to be rolling her eyes at him, only his eyes didn't stop rolling. They rolled back into his head and his muscular frame collapsed into her arms. She grunted at the weight but managed to somehow get him out of the rain.  
  
Water ran through her pajamas sending a chill up her spine. She closed her eyes and sqeezed him to her in sympathy. Looking around to make sure none of the servants had heard, she strained her way to the stairs. She took in a deep breath, almost falling to the floor. Grunting, she picked herself up.  
  
"(grunt) C'mon, Tai, please. I..... can't. carry you.. by.. myself!" She yelped, patting his cheek, roughly.  
  
It seem to wake him up a bit. At least enough to semi-carry himself up the stairs and to her room. They trudged up the stairs slowly, Taichi half slung over Mimi.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Black. Pink. Blur. Straight. Taichi groaned, trying to get his eyes to focus. He squinted and looked around. He was still soaked. His hair was still matted from the neck up making his body shiver. Suddenly a taste of sweet and sour invaded his taste buds. Taichi jerked up, almost knocking down the frail frame next to him.  
  
"Watch it!"  
  
The voice startled him out of panic and he looked over. There sat a glaring Mimi with her hand on her hip and holding a lemon cream pie with the other.  
  
"Huh?" He muttered groggily.  
  
She looked at the pastry and flushed.  
  
"It was all I could get without buzzing the servants." She said, looking away.  
  
Taichi looked down at the now stained bed comforter where now laid a cream dripping fork. He picked it up licking it off and handed it back to her.  
  
"Well, don't stop on my account." He said, laying back down and opening his mouth wide.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes before plunging the pie into his face. He gurgled, snapping up, coughing out the cream and coconut.  
  
"Fine, you wanna play that way?" he grinned, evilly.  
  
Before she even had a chance to scream, Taichi tackled her, kissing her face; cream smudging her features. She yelped and laughed desperately, trying to push his weight off her.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!" She giggled.  
  
He chuckled with her and looked down; tension rising. She looked up at him, stradling her hips, the powdery white icing long since vanished. She blushed, seeing a bloch of white cream plasturing his eyebrow. She giggled, raising her hand and gently wiping it away with her thumb. Instead of letting it drop like she had intended to she let it trail down to his neck brushing away the dripping hair from strangling jaw. Mimi let her hand fall a bit only to be caught by Taichi. He ran his fingers through hers and nuzzled it with his cheek. He felt hurt when she attempted to take her limp hand away but it quickly vanished as it trailed down to his wettened shirt. She traced the buttons with her index finger studying it for what seemed like hours.  
  
"It's funny, this is exactly why I didn't take it off when you were out." She chuckled.  
  
He smiled and brushed a lock of cinnamon hair away from her sweet face.  
  
"Guess you just can't cheat fate, huh?"  
  
She frowned at that and slowly looked up into his big brown eyes.  
  
"What would it take to make you hate me?" She whispered.  
  
His eyes abruptly widened then softened as he stared at her sincere face.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing in the whole wide world. Not even if you killed soccer and took away football all at once... and replaced them with home ec. shows and ballet rehearsals." He joked the last part.  
  
She giggled and leaned into the finger that carressed her chin.  
  
Taichi watched her stare down the offending digit with playful honey eyes. He leaned down from his straddling position and nuzzled the space between her ear and throat; whispering as his lips trailed across the sensitive spot.  
  
"I love you so much..." His voice misty and husky.  
  
She let out a soft moan and arched her neck wanting more. She hated needing this. All thoughts of her golden savior with the ivory wings fogged flowingly out of her mind. Her desire fought a bloody battle with hesitation and loyalty. But as a final suffering groan of surrender clashed the steamy silence the battle ended. Mimi trailed her hands up his chest, undoing the soaked buttons as they went. They briefly gave a few strokes of encouragment to his shoulders before caressing his sinewy back; pulling the dripping shirt down with them. Mimi finally could take no more space between her warm feathery body and his hard soaking one. She encased his back, fully bringing his entire weight upon her.  
  
"Mi-chan..." He moaned in warning.  
  
She new he was afraid of crushing her but her hesitation had already been inflamed beyond repair.  
  
"Duncare.." She slurred bringing more of him to her.  
  
Tai clenched his eyes shut and panted, letting out a final whimper of acceptence and surrender before allowing all his weight to partner passion and engulf her. It was all too much for him, he shuddered and wrapped his arms around her waist, truly crushing her to him. But it didn't matter to her. Nothing mattered to her except the chocolate haired angel abover her. The chocolate haired angel who now worshiped her neck with his lips as if she were the god that brought him into the world.  
  
His feathery lips of silk trailed down her neck and across her shoulder; gently nipping the white silk strap of her night gown. Her body writhed as the two straps were traced mercilessly down to her sides. And suddenly.............. all warmth was gone. Her eyes snapped open to see him raised above her, looking down. Caressing her with his gaze. She let out a breath and relaxed into the comforter, looking back up at him. She could almost see his eyes tear up with awe as he stared down at her. Not wanting to be cold anymore she lifted her hand to his now bare chest, tracing the ditch where the muscles clashed.  
  
He clasped the hands, squeezing them tightly to his chest before leaning down to her. Lips claiming her own. And then there was nothing more.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Mimi yawned, painfully, her body not willing to register waking up. She couldn't even scratch the itch tickling her neck. She moaned and groggily lifted her head, or tried to but it quickly collapsed back onto its hard surface. Wait a minute? Hard surface? She opened her eyes and looked up to see a hard, muscled chest connected with a handsome, child-like face. Memories flooded back to her; hair moved with the rise and fall of his breath.  
  
Feeling eyes on him, Taichi reluctantly opened his own. There his dream he refused to leave came true. Mimi lay on his chest smiling up at him. He softly stroked her cinnamon hair, mirroring her smile as she crooned into his large hand. Seeing his opportunity and unwilling to pass it up, he leaned in for a kiss. She giggled a bit before surrendering. Suddenly her eyes shot open and her body jerked up, pushing the large young man, roughly off the bed.  
  
"YAMATO!!" She screeched.  
  
A growl brought her attention to the bottom of the bed where an angry and half asleep Tai was trying to crawl back on top of it.  
  
"Yep, there's something I can never get tired of hearing." He grumbled, sarcastically.  
  
Mimi looked at him sheepishly and stuttering.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Tai, i-its just t-this bad, very, *very* bad."  
  
Tai raised an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"That wasn't what you were saying last night."  
  
"Ha, ha. I'm laughing on the inside." She grumbled, glaring at him, happily jumping back onto the cushioned bedspread.  
  
Tai noticed her mood, drawing his brows in concern. Mimi looked down, sorrowfully, at her lap, fiddling with the sheet to her chest. He wrapped an arm around her, bringing her chin up to look him in the eye with the other.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I-I-I don't.. know." She said the last part, defeatedly.  
  
Tai grew even more concerned and once more lifted her chin to look at him.  
  
"Y-you don't have an regrets........ right?" He asked.  
  
He was scared to death of her answer but tried to hide it. Strong as a rock on the outside, shaking like a falling leaf on the inside.  
  
She looked at him for a while, making him tremble more. Searching his eyes for some answer to a question she didn't know. Finally, she closed her eyes and shook her head, slowly but hesitantly.  
  
"No, no I don't think so."  
  
That answer didn't sooth Taichi one bit. He took both her shoulders, turning her to face him.  
  
"Is.. um... uh... is now the time where I should apologize for some how in some way I have no idea how of taking advantage of you?" He said jokingly, but Mimi could hint the seriousness in his trembling voice.  
  
She smiled softly and shook her head.  
  
"You can if you want to, but I'm not."  
  
Tai let out an inward sigh of relief and brought her into a soft, reassuring hug.  
  
*click, click, shffff*  
  
Mimi's eyes snapped open at the familiar sound. She whipped away from her recent lover and twisted towards the door, praying to kami that it wasn't what she thought it was. But just as she expected, the gods were in some way out to screw with her. She watched paralyzed with fear as the elegantly carved door nob twisted. The sound shook her out of her paralysis just enough to dive for the door slamming it shut as it cracked open.  
  
"Mimi? What's wrong? Are you okay? Open the door."  
  
"Uh... er.I- Don't you know how to knock? Yama-chan I was just about to take a morning shower! Heh, I just don't feel human until I have one." She laughed, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice.  
  
She expected some sort or soft but sensual comment, or him to ask to join her. But there was simply silence. Mimi wrapped her arms around her self, not to conceal her exposed body but to keep the fire of guilt and horror that his silence was fanning.  
  
"Alright then, come down when you're ready. It's been busy this week and I miss you, I just wanted to see you, Koishii."  
  
Mimi clenched her eyes shut, bitting her lip untill she tasted the metalic taste of blood. She listened to the footsteps quietly gliding across the floor. Why did he have to say that? She didn't look up, knowing Taichi was already making his way towards her in fear and concern. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. She picked herself up before he got to her and began to walk away.  
  
"Guess I better take a shower now, huh?"  
  
She felt more than saw him nod. Shower. Water was used to clense away the sins of the world. The sea forgave all. But somehow she felt as though not all the water in the universe would forgive her for this.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
She trotted into the large room and twisted the nob. Searing pain burned into every pore but she welcomed the pain with open arms. Physical pain always took your mind off the emotional one. Unfortunately, this case wasn't working for her. All Tachikawa Mimi could hear was the soft, uncertain, silky voice of Yamato floating through her. Suffocating her. Is this what the man in the 'tell tale heart' felt? Was she going insane? Or was the guilt just eating her alive. No, it was much more than guilt. Betrayal, sorrow, confusion, uncertainty, love, and so many more emotions all rolled into one. She hurt him, she betrayed him, she even lied to him. Lied. Heh, when did she get so good at that these days?  
  
Before, she only lasted five minutes after a sorry lie before she began to wail and confess everything, begging for forgiveness. She loved two men. She knew that now. But it was such different things that made her love them. So many different things that made her feelings for one so hard to tell apart from the other. Her family. Kami, how she missed them. Her beautiful mother. Her loving father. Where were they now? She prayed they couldn't see her as she was. The shame would kill her. Shame. Yamato. She gritted her teeth, snapping her hand to the shower nob, turning the hot water on full blast. Her skin burned, inflamed with pain. But it took her thoughts away. Just not for long enough. She turned it off, stepping out of the shower and stumbling a bit.  
  
She wouldn't shame herself or her family. She couldn't live like this. She *wouldn't* live like this.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
Taichi paced back and forth clad in only his brown dress pants. She had been in there too long. Plus, she had walked away from him. Mimi had said she didn't have any regrets. Was that a lie? A lie to make him feel better? He shook his head and tried to focus. No, Mimi loved him. She had screamed it to him last night. She had to have meant it. There was no way she was *that* convincing of a liar.   
  
He stopped to gather his nerves and look around. Kami, he hated this place. It just reeked of Yamato. Nothing here was his. Matt's room. Matt's dresser. Matt's closet. Matt's mansion. Matt's...... fiancee.  
  
"But not for long." He whispered to himself.  
  
Mimi loved him. Mimi was *his*. And he was hers. They would live happily ever after with a beautiful big house, a golden retriever on the doorstep, and 2.5 kids. Well, if she wanted. Thoughts of the future brought a smile to his face. Thoughts that they *had* a future together brought a smile to his face. He closed his eyes, imagining the way she would look when they were older, grown up per se. What she would wear. What their kids would look like. If she would want a dog or cat, or maybe both. Suddenly a click stole him from his thoughts.  
  
He watched her gently step out of the bathroom, overly large towel wrapped around her shoulders. He tried to ignore the sad look in her eyes and he quickly crossed the room to her.  
  
More elated than ever, Taichi wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug, briefly swinging her around. He set her down grinning ear to ear.   
  
"Tai....."  
  
He shushed her.  
  
"Mimi, I love you. You don't have my heart or soul because you *are* my heart and soul! You're my heartbeat. My air I need to breath. I (laugh) I'm not good at getting mushy, I always think I'm sounding stupid, but I need this. Listen to me, we can leave! I can take you with me. *Come* with me! You'd never have to worry about Matt or anything else! Zeek is there too! Everything you need is there! But the only thing I need is you. We-we can get married tomorrow! Today, if you want! Everything'll be perfect, everything'll be right again!" By now Taichi was practically hyperventalating with happiness and had dropped to his knees; face buried in her stomach, now looking up at her expecting a tearful and elated "YES!".  
  
Mimi looked down at him, sorrowfully. She closed her eyes so as to not see the devastated fiber searing pain on his face. A couple of tears slipped from her eyes as she slowly shook her head.  
  
Tai's face fell, dramatically. He felt as if a bomb had went off inside him, destroying everything inside. He gulped, and laughed nervously, trying to take it as some sort of joke. Yes, that was what it was, a joke. Any minute now her eyes would spring open with happines and she would throw her arms around his neck laughing saying "GOTCHA!" A minute passed, then two, soon enough, five minutes of silence had encased the room.  
  
"Y-you're not serious, right? If you're joking, Mims, then it's sick!"  
  
Mimi opened her eyes, sadly. She gently placed a hand on his cheek, attempting to sooth some pain. Hers and his.  
  
"Tai......"  
  
He closed his eyes, placing his hand over hers. He clutched it, tightly, and threw it away from him, jerking her in surprise. She watched as he turned his back to her and began slipping on his white shirt. She could see the muscles in his back and shoulders tighten into rigged marble. She felt as if he would break, if a single pin drop would shatter him. Mimi wanted to go up and take him into a strangling up, chanting over and over again how she didn't mean it.  
  
That was it. She couldn't take the silence! She walked cautiously over to him. Swallowing the lump in her belly she gently layed on the back of his shoulder. Only to be violently shrugged off, not even giving her a glance. Not willing to be ignored, she stubbornly put her hand on his rigid jaw, desperately trying to get him to look at her.  
  
"Taichi.... (SMACK!!)"  
  
Her body streaked across the room, slamming into the vanity. Her dainty hand flung to her damaged cheek bone. Her entire body quivered in the after shock as Tai stared at her with anger, hurt, love, emotions that she had felt recently. His own body trembled and he took in raged, chopy breaths as if to stop something. She licked the blood from her lips, not being able to move as his shoulders shook and gave out from their stricken position. Sobs racked her ears, ringing to hear such a thing from such a strong man. He kept taking the chopy breaths, trying to get the insolent sobs to stop, he gripped the bed pole placing his forehead to it and sobbing against it.  
  
Nothing could make her stop him from opening the window, carefully, crawling out trying to gather as much pride as he could. What seemed like hours after he left, she fell from her shock stricken stance. Falling to the floor screams mixed with sobs. Towel falling from her dying body. Or what felt like dying. She screamed, breaking the vanity mirror but she didn't care, she didn't care what she broke or who heard her.  
  
As expected, Yamato slammed through the locked door only minutes after her breakdown. He dashed to her side, picking her up, hugging her, breathing her cheeks and forehead with kisses, begging her to tell him what happened. She screeched/cried against his neck, begging him not to leave her. He rocked her, confused, telling her the devil himself couldn't take him from her. Finally, her sobbing died to whimpers and hiccups. She felt him chuckle as her body hopped with every hiccup. She layed, softly on him, enjoying the feel of his strong hand running through her hair. Her beautiful red streaked flamingo hair. Flamingo, hadn't he called her that once?  
  
"Shh, shhh, Mi-chan, I'm here. I'm right here."  
  
"I know, I know." She cried.  
  
"They wouldn't want you hurting yourself over them you know. They'd want you to be happy, just like I do."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your parents, its okay to cry, precious, just-just don't scare me like that." His embrace tightened. "You know, I'd fight and kill anyone that would try to take you from me, but even I have a bit of a hard time fighting ghosts."  
  
He thought this was over her parents? She sniffled and clutched him tighter. Let him think anything but the truth.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Hush, don't be, I should've been here. Silly girl, can't even take a shower without adult super vision now?" He chuckled.  
  
She laughed a little and nodded against him.  
  
"Do you want any help getting dressed? Or are you okay to do it yourself?"  
  
"I think I'm okay."  
  
Yamato nodded.  
  
"Breakfast is downstairs, beautiful." He whispered, kissing her temple.  
  
She smiled as he encased her in the bed comforter and began walking out the door, pausing to get a reassured glance of her.  
  
Mimi's smiled faded as soon as the door was shut once more. Why couldn't he have known? Why couldn't he have gotten angry and hit her, scream at her, make her feel all the worthless slut she knew she was. She walked over to the cracked vanity. Staring into her reflection, seeing only a sadistic whore. She closed her eyes, letting the comforter drop and gathering a robe in her hand. She wouldn't hurt him again, this was it, she was going to finally make him happy. 


	12. If you were a king, up there on your thr...

I dun own digimon kay

I dun own digimon kay? Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!!!! I didn't mean 2 take this long! It's the Osama thing going on, I had 2 go 2 a friend of mine's funeral, I used 2 live with my Uncle Nick and Aunt Maryanne in N.Y. when my parents where duking it out over their divorce. My friend who died was Tesia, I used 2 go 2 yoga with her a few blocks from the Twins. I'm not being disrespectful or anything but I just don't like 2 get all teary when I'm writing so enjoy the fic ^^

†The Perfect Seduction†

††

Mimi stared into her reflection. Not very tall, about five foot four. Pale complection with the faintest hint of a tan. Shoulder length strawberry hair with cherry streaks, the stars had fallen out long ago. Deep cinnamon eyes revealing her true hair color. Slim yet curvy figure. Not the figure of a street whore, but that of a little girl blossoming into a woman. Why did she have to blossom so early? It was like kami had poured fertilizer on her! She laughed quietly at the thought. A laugh. Those never came easy anymore. True ones anyway. And they certainly weren't priceless! Yes, all good things cost something.

She adjusted her pink silk robe nervously and tinkered with her hair until it was in a loose and careless bun. Strands and locks of hair hung in her face and curled down her neck. She had honestly never felt so insecure with herself in her life! Her eyes softened in the mirror, she was always so confident with Tai-STOP IT!! She wasn't' going to screw up this time! Mimi took in a deep reassuring breath before stepping out her bedroom door feeling like a newborn stepping into the light for the first time.

**********

_With one light on in one room  
I know you're up when I get home  
With one small step upon the stair  
I know your look when I get there  
If you were a king up there on your throne  
would you be wise enough to let me go  
for this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again  
wants to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
so let me go_

The second hand ticked rapidly around its significant other. Matt sighed unknowingly and tossed the small round clock up and down in one hand. He lay sprawled in his favorite chair near the fire. Mimi had missed breakfast and showed no signs of coming down any time soon. He had gotten worried but with the incident this morning he thought he would be doing more harm than help if he babied her. He licked his lips downing a bit of white wine. He knew drinking so early in the morning was going to give him one hell of a headache but he just needed to run away from reality for a second. He had been blocking everything but the perfect life out of his mind. But even *he* knew one could only hide for so long until the seeker came to find you.

A light padding sound brought him out of his reverie. The glass dropped to the carpeted floor and shattered yet for once he didn't give a royal king's damn. His mouth dropped shortly at the sight. There stood his innocent angel atop the dining table staring at him with a certain 'come hither' look. He swallowed deeply, noticing how her silk sleeved arms hung at her sides and a faint blush stained her cheeks. Perhaps she wasn't *all* the perfect seductress she was trying to be. He stood up and started slowly towards her, as one would approach a frightened deer in headlights.

_ _

_ _

_The unread book and painful look  
the TV's on, the sound is down  
One long pause  
then you begin  
oh look what the cat's brought in  
If you were a king up there on your throne  
would you be wise enough to let me go  
for this queen you think you own  
Wants to be a hunter again_  
_wants to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
so let me go  
let me leave_

She took in a deep raspy breath looking down at him as he gazed up at her. The look on his face was one saying 'who are you'. Mimi simply kept her arms at her sides and her absolute position, a sign of complete surrender and acceptance. One he took elatedly. She bit her lip as he softly kissed the top of her knee, slowly kissing his way to her upper thigh. He gently nipped at her hip before looking up at her once more. She gave him a pleading look that disappeared as soon as he wrapped his arms around her taking her down from the table. 

He kissed her trying not to frighten her. Matt knew how important this was to her. Was she trying to prove herself to him? Why? She had absolutely nothing to prove. He felt her shudder as he carried her the seemingly brief distance to his own room.

For the crown you've placed upon my head feels too heavy now  
and I don't know what to say to you but I'll smile anyhow  
and all the time I'm thinking, thinking

Mimi looked into the endless oceans of his eyes feeling ashamed and begging for forgiveness. Forgive her for betraying him in so many ways. For being loved by Tai. For not giving him what he needed. For not………..for not…….for not loving him. 'Pretend, just pretend.' She chanted in her head. She adored him. And she did love him, just not enough. It just wasn't enough. It never was. She fought back tears feeling her body press into the silky mattress. 

He smiled affectionately running his hand through her hair. His legs straddling her torso. She was his, her body, her mind, her soul, her heart, all his. For once in his life everything was right, everything was perfect. As the song went, everything was wonderful now. Matt's smile grew in happiness as she leaned up from her previous laying position. She put her hand on his chest feeling the course cotton of it. His smile dropped, placing his hand over her own he led it to the buttons. Shirts suddenly felt overrated. He watched her lips purse together trying to still her shaking hands going from button to button. His body felt warm and fluffy with her tenderness. He adoringly caressed under her chin before being rewarded with her eyes connecting with his, still removing button for button. Saphirey blue met creamy caramel. 

The last button fell from its slitted counterpart. His eyes closed with heated pleasure as her satiny hand ran down his bare chest. They opened as it stopped at his rippling torso. He looked down at her gazing timidly up at him. Some how that look suited her and at the same time was as mismatched as caster oil and sugar. He felt through the tips of her digits wanting to take them in his mouth. But wanting something else even more.

"Kiss me."

Her head tilted up a bit as if looking for some sort of expression to make sure she had heard right. Mimi bit her lip gently licking the bottom one. She sucked in a brave breath of air before leaning up.

The feel of cinnamon assaulted his senses. Soft moist lips met his own scared to go too far and not knowing how. He parted his lips against her closed ones trying to coax her to do the same. Feeling she didn't understand he ran his tongue along the top of her lip gently nipping it. The instance he felt a slight sliced opening he dove for it. He felt an intake of air from her in surprise at his demand. She slowly relaxed letting her fingers run down his back and chest while his own fisted in her hair. Kami every part of her felt like cream. He gently pressed her down with his weight so as to not scare her. She complied still making patterns in the crevices of his back.

His hand made circles on her thigh gently parting it from the other. She listened to his silent plea wrapping them around his waist. He groaned against her mouth ignoring any beg more mercy his lungs wanted. Oh Kami he loved her, he loved her so much. He nudged his hips against hers teasingly reveling in the content sigh she released into his mouth. Adrenalin coursed through his body as he felt small hands wander to the buttons of his pants. When did his timid kitten become so bold?His breath drew to panting as she slid them off along with his boxers. He buried his face in the crook of her neck kissing it softly, feeling her hands press more of his weight onto her.

He heard her whine in protest as he continued to play with her, instead of taking her now like she had wanted. No, not now, not this soon, he wanted to drag this out, to make it last. Kami knows when it would happen again. The streets had taught him to take advantage of any opportunity, and he wasn't about to break that law.He lifted her gently to press her against the headboard, his arms around her back keeping the designed wood from doing any harm to it. 

Guilt seared through her like a fire you couldn't put out. She couldn't think, she couldn't do anything, she felt so confused. She remembered the pained look on Taichi's face, now she was screwing another man when her bed was still warm. What happened to her? She was never like this. She didn't ask for any of this. She was Mimi Tachikawa. Only daughter of a Kenji and Kiki Tachikawa. And yet here she was. Living no more a life than a street prostitute. She wanted her old life again. To be happy again. She wanted this soul burning guilt to stop. She wished she could take it all back. To die in the car with her parents. But no. Life wasn't a fairytale with 'and they lived happily ever after's. It was hard and cruel. Just like she had been to-

"Taichi!" She moaned into his neck.

Her eyes snapped to attention realizing what he had done. His body was still and rigid, no longer lithe and soft.She held her breath horrified as she felt his hands take hers from around his neck. She looked up into his face seeing the eerie calmness of it. His hands unwinding hers from around him. He lifted himself off her and off the bed completely, leaving her body cold and naked. She watched unable to do anything but stare terrified as he put on his shirt and the rest of his clothes scattered about the floor and wondering how the hell she could screw herself over twice in one night.

It was happening all too fast yet too slow at the same time. Like coming out of your own body and watching yourself doing these things you know you would never do. Her jaw kept working itself trying to say something but hearing nothing come out. He didn't even pass her a glance as he buttoned the last button of his dress shirt and slid out of the room closing the door coldly behind him.

The tick of wood hitting wood snapped her out of her staring like a dummy trance. She let out her held breath and frantically tied the sheet around her body scrambling and falling off the bed half crawling have dashing to the door. She grabbed the Victorian carved nob and jerked it to open.

_*twist click click twist*_

_ _

It was locked.

_ _

_I want to be a hunter again  
want to see the world alone again  
to take a chance on life again  
so let me go._

So what'd ya think? Huh huh? It's gonna get a little gory and gruesome later on in the fic, its really heating up! More so, this fic only has about 3-5 chaps more, and I'm already thinking of a sequal, so if u want a seq or here and vote kies? I'll check the poll when I finish the 'p.s.' kies? 

http://www.virtue.nu/perfectpoll/


	13. A time to know, a time to go, and a time...

Yay

Yay! I've actually done a chap early!! Oh yeah! Go me!! Thanx 4 the reviews on the last one! God, fanfic.net is really starting 2 suck huh?! I mean they're taking away everything but letting us post new fics! How unbearably basic is that crap! Ugh,(sniff sniff) I miss seeing my statistics T_T WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**The Perfect Seduction**

Mimi stared at the offending knob unwilling to believe the fact that was staring her square in the face. She gripped it tighter and turned it harder…………….still no results. She glared at it and tried with all her strength. That only ended in her butt smashing on the floor and a broken doorknob in her hand. Mimi screamed in frustration throwing the object at the door. She jerked herself up forgetting her temporary nudity and body slammed the barrier.

"YAMATO YOU BASTARD LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!! NNNOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" She screeched.

No answer. She gritted her teeth angrily and her hands soon became fisted. And suddenly, it was all clear. Everything had come to an understanding. Mimi gasped as she found her reflection in the cobber carved door. Perfectly sized and tapered caramel eyebrows were narrowed with anger, cinnamon eyes twinkled as they hardened their glare, and beautiful lips were tightened into an intimidating snarl. And just like that those features relaxed in realization and acceptance. She was Tachikawa Mimi, daughter to a murdered mother and father, lover of two dangerous men,…………………and the biggest bitch of Tokyo!! She had a life! She had choices! And those bastards were stealing them from her!! They had used what they had done for her to obligate her to them, they had used her own **life** against her!! When she hurt them they were only too happy, for that signed her contract to them. They were forcing her to work for a redemption she had done nothing to lose.

She gritted her teeth, but in a smile this time. Yes she had hurt them, probably killed them……………………………….

"Suck it up you wussies." She grumbled as she began to dress with new assurance and a new perspective. 

Cuujo cringed as Matt threw weapons and barked instruction at them. Something had obviously happened with his girl. He ducked the assault rifle as it was flung over his head. He gulped watching as Matt briefly stroked his Waither PPK before shoving it into its holster. That was never good. He grabbed a gun similar to Matt's and turned back to attention. He had never seen his boss this pissed in his life! Calm exterior, hard eyes, pursed lips and commanding voice showing no room for error. He definitely did **not** trust him with that gun right now. He returned his concentration back to the pacing blond.

"A shipment's come into tonight, a good one from N.Y. America. This is the time. Kamiya's men will be on the defense tonight, you see one they better be bleeding in the next two seconds, got it?"

Cuujo looked around the room seeing a wave of nods and 'yes sir's, even a couple of solutes. Was he the only one who saw something wrong with this pretty picture? They were never this offensive in the old days, before the girl came and Kamiya got even more involved. This was insane for Kami's sake! Sure they had glitches with the rivals but they had never gone this far! He looked up passing a longing glace at the moon as everyone filed out of the room. There would be blood soon. A tide of blood. He shook his head in bleak disapproving acceptance before following in tow. 

What in the bloody hell had gotten into that boy!!??? Yuuchiru did his best to follow Tai as he coldly and quickly gave a few men their jobs. What had happened! He had never seen the youth act this way before.

"Damnit all Taichi answer me!" He raised his voice only to be ignored once again.

It had been like that since he came home. Yuuchiru would follow him all around the building desperately trying to find what he was thinking only to be brushed off. Taichi had never shown such disrespect to him since he was a child! And here he was acting as if he was an old folks home escapee! This was really getting frustrating. He was about to give up and see if Zeek knew anything when something caught his attention and urged him to follow the young man into the room. Taichi was talking to a mutatedly scarred man in black. He recognized him as one of the most enthusiastic assassin of his apprentice's crew. Many thought him to be insane. Yuuchiru shuddered, there was far too much blood lust in that man.

"You're a man of experience in this expertise Jinciao, I hear you once took down Kiriadau?" Taichi said fiercely. 

Jinciao nodded quietly and respectfully. Yuuchiru looked on curiously. Kiriadau? He had never heard of him before. Yet it sounded undeniably familiar. Kiriadau, Kiriadau. His eyes widened in horror. Kiriadau!! It was practically the center of Tokyo's imports!! Key word was **was**. The building had been bombed four years ago, killing over 350,000! What the hell was he up to!?? He eagerly sidled closer watching as Tai slid a piece of paper to the scarred one. 

"Here's the address, I want it gone. Understand?"

Jinciao took it studying it before a sadistic smile slithered over his features.

"Boom." His voice was raspy, almost like ash. As if his vocal cords had been put through the dishwasher. 

Yuuchiru looked over the man's shoulder to catch a glimpse of what was to be gone. He sucked in a breath of terror. No, no this couldn't be right. This, no, this was **not** right! He took the paper out of his grasp as if in a daze looking right through it and obviously drawing the room's attention toward himself. This was F.A.S.C., firearms shipment center. It was a secret gun trade building. Also owned by Yamato Ishida. It was done up like a huge cathedral so as not to attract attention, the inside was like an enormous church, but under it was where the real prayers belonged. He lowered the paper from his gaze to settle on the brown haired youth.

"Y-you can't. Taichi you can't!" 

Tai passed him a brief glance as to say 'stay out of it' before walking out of the room leaving his sensei about ready to have a heart attack. He shook his head before throwing the paper and hobbling to follow. He was panting by the time he reached the stern young man. Almost tripping over his cane in the process. 

"Taichi listen to me now!! You can't do this! You'll kill thousands! Many of them have no association with Matt!"

"Well I'm sure their mothers always told them not to play with guns, bet now they'll listen neh?"

Yuuchiru stopped right there in awe letting Tai walk ahead of him.

"All this over a girl? A little girl? She's not worth this Taichi, no one is!"

Tai instantly stopped his back still turned. Yuuchiru continued.

"What are you planning to do? Bomb F.A.S.C., kill Matt, sweep her up in you arms as she finally realized what a fool she was and reveal her true feelings for you? This is a fairytale you're in Taichi. You don't slay the dragon, save the damsel and live happily ever after, it doesn't work that way."

Taichi turned around, and stared stonily at his teacher. Yuuchiru gazed sadly at the one he thought of as his own son.

"You can't make her love you little one. But you can make her hate you, doing this will only seal that hell."

Unexpectedly Tai raised a pistol pointing it straight. A sigh swept Yuuchiru's lips, he would have to learn the hard way. A roar ripped through the silence. Perfect shot. An old man's body lay on the cold marble floor, blood flowing from his forehead. Taichi lowered the gun to his side still staring at the body a few meters away from him.

"With all do respect sensei. Fuck you."

Yamato's glare hardened. His sleek black motorcycle roared with life. He used to love going to shipments. It had to be the biggest highlight of his life. Not anymore. This shipment load wasn't even his. Taichi had made an agreement with some lord in America for this one. But he was claiming this as his. What more of a perfect conflict? He grinned baring a sharp canine. The motherfucker was going to pay. Dearly. The wind toyed with his hair as it did a similar night a few years before. How perfect. How utterly perfect. And Zeek. He would be there. Yes, this had to be a sign. This was supposed to happen. He was supposed to destroy them all. Kill them. Watch their blood flow a river. Matt licked his lips in anticipation. A few cars with his men in them zoomed by in a playful challenge. He chuckled and accelerated. No point pouting the entire way.

Ugh!!! This sucked bootyness!! Mimi stared the door down. She had tried everything. The lamp. The bed's headboard. Her own body. The closet rack. She looked over the assortment of broken glass, porcelain, and plastic, strewn about the door. She tugged at the hem of her shirt in concentration. She had found a pair of Matt's jeans, a dress shirt, and had thankfully made a belt by tearing apart the bed sheets. Her hair was also tied back with a piece of bed sheet. The pants bagged about her legs only being kept up by the homemade belt, the shirt ended at her knees and exposed a shoulder. She sat down in a huff briefly pausing to blow a raspberry lock of hair out of her face. Why was it that when she finally decided to stop being used and abused and be her own woman that she finds out she's stuck?!

Mimi sighed and pulled at her ponytail, what was up fate these days! Mimi jolted and flew off the bed. What was that? What that what she thought it was? She hopefully flung herself to the ground and looked through the small space between the door and the floor. A blockage of light approved her suspicions. She squealed and giddily raced to the nightstand yanking out a mirror and breaking apiece off. She laid herself on the floor again and poked the mirror under the door. She could only make out a pair of familiar sneakers and baggy pants. Unfortunately it was close enough to notice her. She could only let out a startled squeak before slamming her hand on her mouth to keep herself quiet.

*_twist shrrrrkkkk_*

She frantically slammed her hand against the place where her knob would've been. Realizing the obvious her head panicked and whipped around the room finally settling on the shiny copper doorknob have rolling back and forth next to the bed. Like it was mocking her. She glared at it and settled for just holding the door with her body. She sighed in relief as the sound of twisting ceased. 

"AUGH!!!" She indignantly yelped as she was thrown to the floor once again.

The little flamingo groaned and rubbed her forehead where the floor had claimed her as a friend. She turned around on the floor to yell at who had handled her in such a way. A semi-tall young man about an inch taller than her stood in the way of the now open door. Dressed in a green tank top and navy blue jeans. He had short blond hair in a sort of mushroom cut and big brown eyes. He looked so innocent she could barely believe he was with Matt. But the gun in the holster resting on his hip soon confirmed that. She screamed and tried to run, unfortunately she slipped on the glass and fell to the floor once again.

"I'MSORRY I'MSORRY I'MSORRY, Please, don't" That was about as far as she got as her body was slammed against a nearby wall and a large hand clamped over her mouth. 

She panicked and began to sweat. She watched as he put his free finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet. She felt no intention to harm, her eyes relaxed and she slowly nodded. He didn't take his eyes off her as he took his hand and body away from her and closed the door. 

"W-what do you want?"

He shook his head and quickly opened the door looking out to see if anyone saw. Seeing none he came in closer to her.

"This isn't right, I'm sure you know that."

She nodded.

"Boss's finally snapped. There's no point in this. Especially since **you** caused this."

She wouldn't have protested if she had heard any accusation in his voice, but there was none.

"But you didn't choose this did you."

She shook her head. He gave a brief nod before walking towards the window. He ran his hand over the glass before smashing through it with his elbow. She came over to watch as he climbed out and onto the roof.

"Nobody deserves this, so come on." He held his hand out to her.

"Um, yeah I don't think Matt's the only one who's snapped." She criticized skeptically. 

He rolled his eyes and urged her with his open hand.

"C'mon I know what I'm doing. You can trust me."

Mimi sighed and closed her eyes taking his hand. He helped her out and put her on his back piggyback style. He chuckled every time he heard her protest in fright and cling whenever he was too rough with going down.

"What's your name anyway?" she asked trying to take her mind of the height.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you."

"I might die anyways, plus how can I trust you if I don't know you?"

There was a pause of hesitation and silence before he chose to break it.

"Tamistei, Cuujo."

Zeek ran his tongue over his teeth. How did things get this bad? He looked across from him to the other seat of the car. There sat his new boss staring out the window. The minute they were alone the cold and angry look on his face had crumbled. Now all that was left was glassy soulful eyes and a quivering lip. The larger man shook his head in empathy. He wished the old guy was here instead of him. He wondered what his new charge was thinking of now. And why he looked the way he did. 

"Ya miss 'im boss?"

Taichi snapped out of his reverie and turned his attention toward the giant. A shaky smile overtook his features. And he nodded.

"I-I didn't mean to. Well I guess I did. It was like someone took over my body and I was watching myself kill him. Watching the bullet fly out and go through him. And watching the expression on his face. It was like he knew. He knew this was going to happen someday. Just a look of disappointment. No I didn't mean to, but I wanted to." His voice choked on those last words.

Zeek leaned forward as Taichi lurched holding his head in his hands. He rubbed his back sympathetically. He saw tears drip to the carpeted limo. 

_*pat patpat pat*_

"Love makes the world go 'round, eh boss?" Zeek chuckled not knowing what else to do but try to lighten the mood.

He smiled as he heard a few laughs escape the young man. They were probably going to be the only innocent laughs ever heard from him for a long time.

HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!^^ What'd ya think? Cioo? Nioo? What? R&R pweeze. C told ya it was going to get gory, and its going to get worse as we go along. Remember, for a seq, go and vote, the URL is on chap.12.


	14. Take my hand

Hies Hies Hies Kathleen Collins Normal Kathleen Collins 1 0 2001-11-10T18:55:00Z 2001-11-10T18:55:00Z 6 2001 11406 95 22 14007 9.2720 

Hies Hies Hies!! Whats up peoples? I just saw the funniest movie of all known mankind! The name of it was 'Office Space' I LUVED THAT MOVIE!! OMG IT WAS HILARIOUS!!! Ok enough of my relentless issues, here's u'r next chap. Ooooooohhhhhhhhh getting' juicey eh? Luv, peace, and tanning grease!

**† T h e  P e r f e c t  S e d u c t i o n †**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"C'mon."

"No."

"It'll only hurt for a second, then it'll be pure bliss."

"No!"

"C'mon Mimi, I'll make it feel good now ok? Just c'mere."

"NO!"

"Look! Don't make me force you!"

"NO MEANS NO! WHAT PART OF THAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!!????"

Cuujo sighed. "Mimi, the cut has to be cleaned out whether you like it or not."(Me: ^_~, gotchya)

Mimi glared down at him from her spot on the lower roof. "I'll be _fine_." She hissed through gritted teeth and pulled her knees closer to her curled up body.

He glared and was about to attempt to go back up there and get her but an idea quickly struck him before he could accomplish this.

"Fine fine, have it your way. I mean, well you _did_ scrap your knee in the gutter. Who knows what could've been crawling in there" he lazily opened an eye to peer at her, sure enough her stubborn glare had gradually took on a look of curiosity, he continued. "Worms, weevils, maggots, germs,  they've been in that cold damp crunchy gutter for a long time, I'm sure a nice warm bloodied kneecap would really hit the spot-"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed holding her hands to her ears.

He stared up at her with fake innocent features but couldn't hide the smug smirk that overtook his lips for a second.

"Excuse me? Hey sweetie I'm just saying-." He held up his hands in false defense.

"Yeah well stop 'just saying'." She pouted.

He grinned holding his arms out to her.

"Ok so how about you coming down now?"

Mimi nodded cautiously sliding into his open arms before he carted her down; the exterior quickly faded when she just as stubbornly flopped her self down and continued to pout.

Cuujo looked down at her allowing his hand the privilege of a quick run through her hair before kneeling down to her level.

"Does that mean I get to check it out now?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Matt let a low chuckle. It was playtime. He took a long drag from his cigarette, relishing the familiar feeling. Like being reunited with family. He licked his lips putting the small white stick looking thing back in his mouth, he patted the pack and put it in his pocket returning to viewing the cargo load. Taichi was definitely careless this time. Yamato leaned his back against a large crate, lazily watching his enemy bark orders like a Doberman. His own were scattered about the bay watching from their own scouting area. No doubt they were having as much fun mentally criticizing Tai as he was.  He adjusted his white clinging t-shirt and playfully nudged a rolling beer can with his black dress pant clad leg. 

            He yawned surveying the area, calculating the time of his proper offense.  He almost laughed out loud with the thought. This was all like one big cat and mouse football game. A wind flowed along blowing his hair to the side with the cigarette smoke. Growling he realized this was taking too long. When the hell would the fun start? A creak caught his ear's attention. His eyes looked up trailing a crate overhead being lifted by a small crane. He eyed it up and down, the familiar mischievous smirk finally came to play on his lips. No time like the present, neh?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Things were going surprisingly smoothly tonight. Taichi was almost tempted to relax. But of course these idiots couldn't be left alone for more than five minutes. He rolled his chocolate orbs wondering if this job was really worth the trouble. What was? '_Her_'. A voice echoed in his head. Fuck you. His own voice whispered back. This was no time to be thinking of her. He raised his arm hearing the satisfying crack of his back popping out the kinks. His mother always said that would snap his spinal cord, eh what did she know anyways? A small smile overtook his features with remembrance of the old days. The days where he was just a care free happy boy experiencing his first crush. What he would give to go back to those days.

"Y'ok boss?"

           Snapping to attention Tai looked for the source of his daydream's disturbance. He looked down from his stance on the hood of his car to see Eizeechial(I can never settle on a name 4 this guy! Oh well its like the name 'Max' u can call him Maxamillion or Maxwell ^^ just think of it like that) staring up at him with a concerned look. Tai chuckled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Z, I'm fine. (sigh) Just a little lost I guess, huh."

        Zeek chuckled and patted his boss's foot.

"Yeah, who isn't these days, eh boss man?" He laughed looking over the men directing hovering crates.

        Tai nodded directing his attention where it was supposed to be. Brushing off his notice of the mammoth man's leave.

"Just makes you wonder when you'll finally know where the fuck you are." He murmured.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

         This was getting harder by the minute. It made Cuujo wonder if they would get there in time. He heard a loud breathing sound. He turned his eyes to the passenger seat of the beat up Camera. Mimi was laying her body against the door of her seat her head leaning against the window. He smiled warmly. She looked so sweet when she was asleep. So young. He gazed at her pink and strawberry striped hair, he noticed the roots where a sort of cinnamon color. Looked like she would have to die it again soon, or just let it grow out. He should feel hate and resentment for this girl, he knew that. But he didn't. Not one iota of anger was directed towards the small girl next to him. But at the two men who started this in the first place. It was seeing her like this that reminded him she was just a child. No matter what she looked like she was still just a child. Three years she was kept like an angle in a snow globe.

         He had caught a glimpse of her now and then in the mansion. She was usually chasing that cat of hers or sneaking cherries from the cook's kitchen. And every time he found it harder and harder to believe that she was the one Matt went to bed with every night. He felt some shame for himself that he let it carry on this long. Mimi was just a little girl, barely ready for a boyfriend let alone a commitment to an older man. He briefly questioned how tainted she was now.  Matt loved her, he knew that, Tai loved her, he knew that too. But who did she love? Did she care for anybody? He sighed frustrated and began to concentrate on his destination. He would get her to that airport. Matt or no Matt, Tai or no Tai. Nothing else mattered right now. 

        Unfortunately nothing was as easy doing as it was saying. The only airport he could go to and get away with it was a secret one on his boss's territory. It was just crawling with gun traders and drug dealers trying to get out of the country. They sold fake passports and licenses. He would get her out of here, maybe find a home for himself somewhere. There was no way he could go back anymore, not now at least. Why did it seem like everything had lost perspective? As if everything had gone crazy? He didn't know. He stopped knowing anything a long time ago. But there was one thing he was sure of. The angel couldn't survive in the snow globe anymore.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Zeek opened his mouth lazily popping in a blueberry flavored lollypop. Candy always made him feel better. There was some sort of nervous tension in the air that no one else seemed to feel. He sucked drawing out the flavor looking around trying to find what was giving him this feeling. 

_*CRASH*  _

          He whirled around just in time to see the shock of his life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Yamato had had enough of waiting. He wanted to do this _now_. He drew his gun from its holster pointing it at the crate he had been eyeing for over two hours now. He smirked hearing the pleasuring sound of the whisper from the silencer whiz through the air. It only grew as more sounds invaded his senses. The snap of the rope, the shattering of wood against wood, the bangs of ammunition of the dock. Cries of surprise and anger rose through them all. Now he did laugh out loud. The look on Tai's face had been a Kodak moment! Mouth agape and narrowed eyes yelling out in rage. This brought the brown haired young man's attention towards the stack of crate boxes Matt was behind. Still laughing he decided perhaps it was time to play.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            The first thing catching Taichi's attention was a sort of snapping. Then a scream to get out of the way. He jerked over to see a bullet flow through the rope carrying the gun crate. Sending the enormous box smashing to the dock almost _through_ it!  What the hell! Guns off all kinds, bomb timers, and knives washed over the wooden dock. A familiar laugh drove his attention to a wall of similar boxes. Shudders of heated anger engulfed him sending his psyche into a rage. He watched knowingly, like he was waiting, as Yamato Ishida cockily walked out laughing like something off comedy central, hands in his pockets with the same over confident stride. Tai's fists clenched drawing waters of blood to trickle down his palms. He straightened his posture staring over at his laughing enemy trying not to whip his gun out right now and aim for the mouth. He wanted to silence that son of a bitch forever. But no, this was too good; he was going to drag this out as long as he could.

            Matt's laughing finally died down to a low chuckle his eyes opening from their forced squinted position. He smiled baring fang like canines. Whispers broke out making Tai's eyes brush over the area. Matt obviously hadn't come alone he thought seeing his rivals followers come out from there hiding places. The blonde's thick voice turned his narrowed eyes back to him.

"That's not happiness to see me is it?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            A groan brought Cuujo to look back to the passenger side. So the little flamingo had decided to finally awaken.

She whimpered the feeling of pain flashed through her neck. She definitely slept wrong. Mimi licked her dry lips bringing moisture to her cottonmouth. Where was she?

"Morning sunshine." 

            She turned around to see the amused and joking features of her newfound friend. She smiled back and settled into her seat.

"Where are we?"

"Not near Matt."

            Mimi swallowed unsurely. That name always did that to her.

"Obviously. But what's going on?"

"Boosted a car and decided to take a drive. Gotta problem?"

            Her mouth opened in astonishment.

"You _stole_ it!?"

            Cuujo rolled his eyes clocking his tongue.

"No I _inherited_ it." He shot back sarcastically.

            Mimi let out a sigh of relieve relaxing back in her seat.

"Oh good, for a second there I thought you were serious." She laughed.

            Cuujo sweat dropped wondering briefly if this girl had been born a blond. He settled into the silence that had swallowed them whole. He never liked talking much, but this child girl seemed to have brought it out in him. But as quickly as it had come it was gone.

"Why are you doing this?"

            He turned his head to her seeing her gazing ashamed out the window at the rain. He was confused.

"Doing what?"

            She faced him.

"Why are you helping me?"

            He blinked focused back on the road.

"Didn't you already ask me that?"

"You didn't understand my question."

"Enlighten me."

            Mimi began to stare out at the rain again. This seemed all too familiar. Hadn't she been staring out like this when it all started? Maybe this was a bad omen. She shrugged it off.

"Why don't you hate me like everyone else does-"

"No one hates you." He interrupted.

"Let me finish. Why are you doing this? Why don't you see me as, as, well a _whore_!!" She snapped out annoyed.

            Cuujo was silent for a while, Mimi almost asked him again.

"Whores are the things Matt used to bring home, you're just a lost little girl."

            She stared at him contemplating what he had said. The rain drew her eyes once more.

"Isn't this just one big club." She mumbled grudgingly.

            He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. He shook his head and placed his hand over hers.

"No ones deserves to be lost if someone can find them."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

EEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPP^^ Sorries sorries sorries!! Fanfic.net wouldn't let me login!!! I had 2 download (shudder) _Netscape_ just to do it!! BASTARDS ONE AND ALL!! U HEAR FANFIC ??!! U SUCK BOOTYNESS!!! N.E.wayz, enough of my useless screaming, R&R and tell me whatchya think, kies? Luv, peace, and tanning grease!^^y


	15. Thou shall not cry

Sorry 4 delay! We had 2 go back 2 Massachusetts for Thanksgiving-_- ick.

**† **T h e  P e r f e c t  S e d u c t i o n**†**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

            Cuujo looked around cautiously. Good, no threat insight, well, no threat to **them** anyway. He sighed and fought the urge for a quick smoke, ack, didn't he 'quit' last month? He shook his head irritated and looked over to the for once awaking beauty. She looked around as he had done, only for different reasons. He flinched a little at the innocence in her eyes when she turned to him.

"Are we here?"

He nodded and rubbed a kink out of his neck.

"Yeah take this, and don't, I repeat, **don't**, hesitate to use it." He commanded sternly, putting a hard semi-heavy object in her hand.

She gasped a little almost dropping the gun. Sure she had seen tons of them, seen them used with a front row seat for viewing, but never had she actually **held** one. Her hand shook almost vibrating. 

"Ah-I-I don't think-"

"That's right, you don't think, you just do it." His tone was cold showing zero tolerance.

            Before she had the chance to speak he was out the door and heading for hers. She took another glimpse of the gun and looked away towards the now opening door. Thinking he was going to help her out like a gentlemen was obviously the stupid thing to do, manners? What were those? She yelped feeling him grab her arm and jerk her out yanking her all the way to the doors. Her head whipped around frantically checking to see if anyone saw the crazy man pulling the girl with a gun along the sidewalk. Guess not. She searched her body in a panic. Where the hell was she going to put this.

            Sighing a sheepish feeling overtaking her mind, she reluctantly put the gun down her shirt. Well it never went off in any of the women's shirts in the movies right? Mimi rolled her eyes annoyed at her own stupidity. Yeah of course, they'd **never** put anything on T.V. that wasn't true.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Tai glared heatedly at Matt. The blond ran his tongue along his long canines gleaming intimidatingly.

"Aw, what's wrong precious? Not coming down to play?"

            Tai's dark chocolate eyes narrowed nearly into slits.

"Play what? Bang ass?"

            Yamato made tsking sounds and shook his head in mock abashedly. 

"Kamiya-chibi, such language, tsk tsk tsk, what would your mother think?"

            Tai snapped to attention feeling the hand of pain grip his heart in its vice like grasp.

"Before or after you killed her?"

            That damned laugh was back. Back with a vengeance, the copper skinned assassin cringed desperately trying not to let it show.

"Oh now don't feel bad about that Taichi-baby, I do believe the young woman's last words where, and I quote, 'I love you Tai-chan', now isn't that how'd you like to remember her?" Matt's Cheshire smile rolled like vanilla on the tongue.

            Now it was Tai's turn to smirk back.

"Really Yama? Mimi was screaming the same thing." He licked his lips predatorily.

            **That** dropped the golden one's smile off the face of the earth. Or rather the face of Yamato Ishida. Tai almost laughed. Instead he continued.

"Over, and over, and over again. Wanna know what else she was screaming?"

Yamato shook with rage. Yet for some reason beyond Taichi's belief, as quickly as it had come, it was gone. He chuckled and turned his back. The utter definition of disrespect. Tai started, it was an unspoken thing that you never did that. He slammed his teeth together the thought of continuing to provoke the now walking gun smuggler consumed his mind, but suddenly Matt turned his head over his shoulder towards the tan skinned young man and flashed him those same vampire like whites.

"Probably my name." He rasped.

            Before Tai could speak, with a flick of the wrist Yamato's men where attacking, Yamato himself walking back to his motorcycle. His eyes widened. The bastard was leaving!!??? He growled and leaped off the car whipping out his gun.

"Get your ass back here Ishida!!" He screamed firing several bullets, but it was too late, the blond was already out of range.

            He let out a quick cuss and turned back to fight. No way. No fucking way was he getting off that easily. Taichi spotted Zeek taking on a few of them.

"Z!! I'M GOING AFTER YAMATO!"

            With that Tai 'borrowed' one of the other's cycles and took after the yellow haired bastard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Face it C, the world's out to screw us." Mimi said comfortingly patting the defeated young man on the shoulder.

            Cuujo passed the flamingo a quick glance from his head's position in his hands.

"Ok sweetheart, what do **you** hear when I say 'Damn, its too dangerous to go now'?" He asked irritated. 

            Mimi snorted angrily crossing her arms over her chest and turning away from him.

"Well **someone** certainly took an overdose of his asshole pills this morning." She grumbled.

            Cuujo heard and was about to snap at her when he caught her in what to him was the funniest position his had ever had the distinct pleasure of seeing. She was slouching there, eyes narrowed, lips pouting, and the angriest expression on her face. She looked like a child whose mother was getting the wrong clothes that she didn't want. It started out as a small giggle, but turned into a roaring laugh that threw him to the ground. Mimi startled stared down at him from the park bench they were sitting on. He was holding his sides and roaring like he had a thorn in his side.

            She glared at him and kicked him in the ribs.

"Get up Cuujo, you're going to get arrested for being on the grass." She hissed.

            He managed to throw half of himself onto the bench still laughing hysterically.  Mimi flicked his ear and yelled at him to stop once more. He slowed down and began to nurse his reddening ear.

"Jerk." She grumbled taking his hand and leading him down the sidewalk.

            He had stopped laughing but a goofy smile still that lined ear to ear played on his lips that irked her.

"Uh, sunshine? Where're we going?"

            Mimi looked up like she was finally realizing something important.

"Oh yeah, I dunno. You know this place better than I do. Whatda we do now?"

            Cuujo averted his eyes to the ground in thought. A few minutes passed and she began to grow impatient.

"Cuuujjjjoooo……."

"Ok, well it would probably be safer to sleep in the park or on a bench-"

"I'D RATHER HAVE MONKIES PLAY A TAFFY PULL WITH MY INTESTINES!!"

"-If Matt wouldn't find out soon." He said eyeing her wearily. She blinked and turned her gaze away blushing.

"You have a **very **creative mind ya know that?"

            A small smile claimed her lips keeping her hands on his arm in a tugging position.

"Ok so I guess we'll have to get a hotel room-"

"YAY!!" She screeched jumping up wrapping her legs around his chest.

            He yelled out startled putting his arms around her waist desperately trying to keep her in balance from falling. She jumped back down hugging him so hard he thought it would give him a tumor.

"I LOVE HOTELS! Mama, Daddy, and I stayed at Silver Linings a couple of times! They had room service, hot tubs in the bathrooms, Champaign, I couldn't drink any of course but still, every room had DVD players, stereos, and those little goodie cabinets you open with a key! Ooh ooh! Where're we staying!" 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"So this is what the inside of Satan's butt looks like." Mimi's monotone voice echoed in the bare room. Her eyes lost the happy gleam the second the tenant opened the door.

            The walls were chipped and cracked exposing the banners and banisters. The paint had long since begun to mold and look like vomit, a few of the mattress' springs where jabbing out exposing their rusted exterior, an old pizza box lay on what vaguely resembled a kitchen table with books under the legs, Mimi didn't even want to know if the pizza was still there, nor did she have any desire to see the bathroom. She was pretty sure if forced to the limit she could hold it in a little longer.

            Cuujo shrugged and walked in, Mimi cautiously following behind.

"Its all we can afford now Princess Morebux ok? So chill for a while."

            She didn't even take her weary eyes off the room for enough time to glare at his back. She kept her hands on his arms carefully stepping on the creaking floor.

"Cuujo this floor is gonna cave in!"

"Well then you might not wanna let the bath overflow now will you?"

"Ok look, can we just go back to paraaaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She screeched diving into his arms.

            Cuujo grunted un-comfortingly as she leaped onto him the same way she did when she found out they were staying at a hotel. He sighed rolling his brown eyes and looked down. There scurried a cockroach that had to be in the Guinness book of world records for largest insect. He raised an eyebrow.

"Kami, I could make money off that thing…" He awed.

            He was abruptly jerked out of his gaze by the vibrating girl. Once again rolling the large golden orbs he slid his boot-clad foot over it bringing it down with ferocity. 

"EEEEEeeeeeewwwwwwww, Cuujo!"

            He looked up at her disgusted face gently sliding her down.

"What the problem now?"

"That is soooo gross! Blech!"

"Oh forgive me, did you want to keep it as a pet? Because I'm sure you'll find several carbon copies of it." He drawled nonchalantly. 

            Mimi thrust her hands on her hips narrowing her cinnamon eyes at his retreating back.

"No I don't want to keep it as a pet-"She mimicked in a whiney voice before her eye widened sending her into a cowering position. "Wha-whatdaya mean carbon copies?"

Cuujo laughed before pointing to the pizza box. Shaking she reluctantly Mimi slowly turned her head towards his finger's direction. She let out a shriek and nose-dived for his arms again. There crawling over the moldy box that was probably older than her in lines like a yarn ball had to be thousands of cockroaches.

"ewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewewew." She whimpered into his hair crushing her eyes shut.

            He laughed bringing his arm up to pat her comfortingly on the back, blindingly finding his way to their bed. He gently began to lay her down only to find her frantically flailing to get away from the bed.

"What's wrong now?"

"Do you have **any** idea what has infested or possessed that bed!??"

"Well I was going to give you the bed and take the floor but if you wanna trade-"

"The floor! I can't let you sleep on the floor! Kami know what could crawl in your ear! You take the bed-" She looked down towards the seemingly infested springs covered in cloth "-ok so that's not too much better, I guess the floor it is- wait what'd I just say? Eck, this is one of those 'damned if you do, and damned if you don't' situation right?" She looked pathetically up at him from her position in her arms.

            He laughed shaking his head. In a matter of seconds Mimi found herself laying on top of the bowl haired blond bambi eyed young man covering her with his shirt for warmth.

"I'll test the bed tonight and you won't have to worry about sleeping on an infested anything."

            She blushed her mouth making a miniscule 'o' shape. Nodding she slowly rested her head on his semi-built chest as he tucked her in with his jacket.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Tai sharply turned a corner getting honks and swears thrown at him. Where the hell was he? He had lost him a little ways back. He had gone to his mansion, his loading docks, everywhere he could be. Taichi stopped and proceeded to slam his hand on the motor bars. How could he do this!!? Was he **that** stupid!?? He sighed defeated, he had more important things to attend to. He had better go see how Zeek and the others were doing. With a frustrated grunt he reared the navy vehicle over and took off through a red light back to the docks. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling of loss off his shoulders.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Zeek's heavy blackish brown eyes gazed over what they had done. What **he** had done. Bodies lay slaughtered over the wooden dock and over cars of all kinds. The fighting had stopped simply because there was no one left to kill on either side. His large body maneuvered over the blood and carcasses. This was too much. When. When did this happen? He was a good boy. He was mama's little man. He was a holy Christian from Virginia. Never swore, never raised his voice nor hand to a lady. Always hard-core respect for women. What had he done wrong? What? When did he become this human tool? This. This. GUN! When? Sniffles broke through the giant's trachea. He coughed gritting his teeth. NO!! Mama said big boys don't cry. Big boys don't cry. Big boys don't cry. Big boys don't cry. He fell to his knees and screamed. He didn't deserve this kind of pain. No one did. He sobbed sinking in his knees begging the All mighty to take him now. He didn't want to fight, to kill, anymore.  He wanted to be a good boy. He **was** a good boy. Zeek brought his knees to his body and hugged them rocking back and forth.

"I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy. I'm a good boy……………."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

            Mimi yawned. The moon's raise stinging her eyes. She groaned and rolled onto her back. *snap*. Her eyes shot open. Her body shot up. Something wasn't right. Shouldn't she have rolled off the bed altogether had she rolled onto her back, her being on Cuujo and all. Also, Cuujo wasn't as well built as most of Matt's men but he definitely wasn't **this** soft! She blindly padded behind her feeling nothing but grimy cloth. 

"Cuujo?"

            She whimpered. The lump in her throat got bigger making it even harder for her to breath let alone swallow it. She looked around through blind eyes. The room had no electricity so forget turning on a lamp. She cringed standing up, she hated touching any part of this floor! She walked around carefully feeling her way around. She grunted feeling something hit her toe. Mimi blinked her eyes kneeling down  patting the large object that stubbed her big toe. She smiled happily feeling the warm body of her savior. She nudged his chest.

"Cuujo I told you I didn't want you sleeping on the floor. Is this your way of saying I'm fat!" She hissed the last part.

            She blinked waiting for a grumble or him to swat at her mumbling for her to leave him alone. She nudged again, harder this time.

"Cuujo?"

            Mimi cocked her head to the side confused. Was he ignoring her? Had she really been that bad about this room? Her smile smeared away guiltily. She comfortably lay her head on his chest and softly began to stroke it.

"I'm really sorry about the things I said. I know this was all you could afford. I really do appreciate you doing all this for me. I-I was just raised that way I guess(laugh). But, I'm sorry, I care a lot about you. Sometimes I wish you just let me be, but now we're here. And tomorrow we're gonna get on that plane and leave this place. Finally! You can stay with me if you want!(laugh) If you can still stand me by then. I am kinda edgy on planes. Just hold my hand and we'll be fine, kay?"

            She waited for him to stroke her hair and agree saying it was ok. But nothing happened. Didn't he hear her? She knitted her eyebrows and propped her self up on his chest looking into nothing down at him.

"Cuujo?" 

            She slid her hand up and patted his face.

"Cuujo?"

            Hn? Her hand felt warmer and a bit wet. She brought it up to her face to examine it. Damn, still couldn't see a thing. What was it? Was he holding out on her? He damn well better not have had a soda or something. She averted her gaze to the broken window to see what was obstructing her view. Sure enough a cloud had engulfed the moon like a hand. She growled indignantly and turned back to her hand. Her head cocking once again she ran her tongue over the substance. She froze half way in her palm. It was a familiar warm metallic taste, like copper.

"Cuujo??"

            He, he just had something to drink. That was it! Just a bad soda! She thought even as a sob racked her body bringing her face to bury in his bare chest. She hiccupped and wrapped her tiny arms around him.  Sand. It was the first color she saw. A sandy color. She recognized it. It was the color of his skin. She smiled finally being able to see, the cloud had obviously moved. She laughed, a bad dream, this was just a bad dream. She was being so silly again. Cuujo would probably tease her about trying to seduce him. She giggled and brought her face out of his chest looking up to his pretty face. 

            She gasped. Face frozen in horror. 

"C-Cuujo?" She squeaked.

            His mouth was slightly open. But Mimi wasn't worried about something crawling into it. She was more so about the searing slash across his throat. Her pupils constricted in terror, her body shook inhumanly. No words came. No scream she wanted would wash the pain from her belly. Her hand just hovered over his angelic face her body gasping for air. His pale blond hair was highlighted gold, not the silver moonlight would give. Her body quivered, her expression not changing as she turned. A tall figure loomed over her holding a lamp with a hand encased in the same rosey liquid as her angel's throat. A hoarse whimper rose from her throat. She could feel rather than see the feral grin look that overtook his sapphire eyes and lips.

"Hello pet."

            And the sobs finally came.

???????????????Oh yeah, dunchya just hate lil' ol' me?`_^. Yeah me 2(blows kiss) THAT'S ALL FANFIC.NET GOODNIGHT!(no not all the story just this chap*rolls eyes* for all u slow students out there)

luv

Deni


	16. I keep on Fallin'

**Updates:** More insight on Zeek's past as well as other 0_o. Dum, dum, **dum**, dum, da, **da**, da, da(if u didn't know that's the wedding march) Are the days numbering for Mimi? I just checked the spelling that's it kay? So if something else is wrong then, I dunno just work with me_

SOOORRRRYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEET_T!!!! I had no, I repeat, **no** time 2 write this! I had a chemistry project due in three days!! 3 friggin' days!!! It was like the c bomb just dropped on me! Well **us** actually. Laurel and I had to sleep over each other's houses just to finish it! DAMN U MR.HARRIS! U SUCK!!! DEATH 2 ALL TEACHERS! DAMN U ALL!…………..Not you Ms.Drumman you rock!…………… ………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………please don't fail me.

†  T h e  P e r f e c t  S e d u c t i o n  †

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_(Chew it up, Chew it up, Chew it up)  
Busta Bus' down somethin  
Crucial Keys in the spot  
Flipmode squad, come on  
(Fall Fall Fall)  
Rampage talk to em_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

                Tai stared at the beaten giant. What the hell was he supposed to say? The moon beat down on his shoulders almost as hard as the rain. His large eyes cornered the black skinned man with empathy almost covered by his bangs and other hair that was quickly clinging to his neck and face like vines choking a tree. He let out a defeated sigh. What do you say? What do you do?  He didn't know anymore. Everything changed so fast. It was only three years ago he and Matt were facing each other off in the pool hall just to piss off the other. Those days where gone. Rivalry was now just bitter hate. The hate you wouldn't even reserve for your enemy. No, this was a personal hate. This was rage. This was blood, anger, and insanity. He didn't have a clue as to who was who. He almost chuckled at the thought. He only knew the gist of it. Taichi knelt down to the sobbing man's level, which wasn't much of a kneel for him.

"Z?"

"…………….."

"Zeek…?"

"……………"

"Ezeechial?!"

            He looked up into warm comforting brown eyes. For a moment Zeek thought he was looking into mama's large brown eyes in the morning. For a moment he was so sure this was all just a bad dream, that he was home again, safe in his bed. But that's all it was………..a moment.

"B-boss?" He sniffled fighting off a cough. It was getting cold.

"Hey big guy. We came, we saw, we kicked ass, whatdaya say we go home now?" He joked gently his hand resting on the larger man's broad shoulder.

            Zeek nodded pitifully and hiccupped followed by a sneeze.

"M-Mah belly be hurtin' boss. S'a 'bit chilly out heah too." His accent thickened with emotion.

            Tai forced a smile and tried his best to help his friend up. He knew his strength wouldn't be much help to Zeek's weight but trying never killed anyone……….ok so that was an outright lie but what the hell anyway. The large man chuckled as Tai almost fell over when he didn't put enough of his own force into the getting up part. He stood and wiped his quickly clogging nose on his sleeve murmuring a quick heartfelt thank-you. He was getting a cold. They walked in silence the short distance to the car. The quiet was tense, wasn't expected or waiting to be broken, just comfortable. Like there just wasn't anything left to say. But as long as there's a mind, as long as there's a mouth to speak it with, silence will never be strong enough.

"Ah miss Ms. Mimi boss. When we's gonna get 'er back?"

            The shorter young man was quiet. Her name was more of an unspoken mutual thing between them. So what could you really say?

"Me too Z. Soon big guy, soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_You was with me ma when I first copped my deal  
Bought you the 5 karats plus the house on the hill   
The blue escalade with them new chrome-e wheels   
You told me the other day I dont know how you feel  
Its been 5 months, I been driving you crazy  
You told your friend the other day you was havin my baby  
Sayin I'm acting funny, Ramp I'm so crazy  
All you wanna do is be my number one lady  
Fallin' Fallin'_  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This wasn't real. This wasn't real. This wasn't real. This wasn't real. THIS.WASN'T.FUCKING.REAL! Mimi's mind screeched at her. It was more heart than mind. Her brain was just trying to delusion her which wasn't helping the situation much. He looked up at his towering form above her kneeling position. The lamp looming over her like hell's fire. Her chin and lips trembled, her hands out of habit began to clutch Cuujo's lifeless arm. Her cinnamon eyes thrust shut at the flashback of his name. Her face contorted into one of agony. Her jaw clenching, lips parting into a silent scream of grief showing her pearly whites shut tightly grinding together. Against her will tears streamed down her safe locked lids climbing over her cheeks. Her muscles tightened as her hands grasped more fiercely at his semi-muscular arm. No No No No this wasn't real. He wasn't dead. And **he** didn't kill him. Her head refused to face the limp body of the only person in the world who really cared about her. No, oh no, instead it blindly faced his murderer. 

His murderer in all his fanged smirking glory. Bastard. She felt a hand under her chin cradling it. Hands. Air softly blowing on her face. Breath. Gravity defying hair brushing her forehead in spiky clumps that where un-naturally soft. Hair. Her mind was reeling, totally unwilling to accept the fate that was literally staring her in the face. Her fate. That didn't mean her eyes couldn't confirm it though. Purgatory. Sapphire seas peering mischievously into her, that's all her eyes could conceive. Drowning.   

"Miss me my darling?"

            Matt.

"I missed you. But now we can be together." He whispered devishly to her.

Her muscles relaxed in acceptance. Yamato. Fragile hands released her only anchor of hope. Yamato. Her face went limp, eyes sliding shut, a pathetic sob jerked her body, just one. Yamato. Cuujo, I'm sorry. There was no more hope. There was only emptiness. Darkness. Shackles! They had her! She didn't care. There was no more pain. There was only Yamato.

There was only death.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I keep fallin', in and out, love with you  
Sometimes I love you, some, times I'm blue  
Sometimes I glow inside, other times you made me cry  
Tell me what, am I to do, I'm so confused_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
                Zeek yawned and shuffled in his blanket. He hated it here. He hated it there. A laugh worked through his throat. He hated it everywhere! An overly large hand ran over his hairless head as his soulful eyes watched the flame flicker bringing even more warmth to his blanketed body. The couch was barely big enough for his body, but he didn't notice. Where was everybody? He never liked quiet. It always strung his nerves. His house was always filled with noise and people. All his little and older brothers and sisters, his grandma and grandpa, his Mama, Daddy died in a car accident a long time ago. It hurt to remember his father. He was a big man like Zeek himself, very religious and kind. Always saying 'Boy you gonna be the good one!' He laughed at the memory. His family had always dreamed of leaving West Virginia. He didn't know why though. It wasn't the fanciest town, no, but it was a regular adventure land for him and his younger siblings. Always something new to do, another tree to climb, another creek to wade in, another fish to catch, another frog to hunt. 

            He smiled as he remembered how his little sister would squeal in fright when he stuck a dead from in her face or some other slimy critter in her face. His fingers lifted as he counted off each sibling when as he last saw them. Shya(10 yrs old, younger), Ivory(4, younger), Dalana(25, same age), Jamio(16, younger), Derek(13, younger), Jeremy,(29, older). Back then there was always some one to play with and/or someone to bug. Dalana would go out on dates and he would tease her until she cried, then she would scream at him for making her eyes all 'blotchy'. Last time he heard she was married. Lived only a town away from Mama. Next was Ivory. He smiled. Sweet little Ivory. She wasn't definitely what Mama had been waiting for. She was as sweet as cotton candy and twice as gentle. Never complaining, never whining or asking why. Never any hopes of something more. Zeek frowned. No, she was born old fashioned, ready to marry the first man who asked her come the day. She was the one he wanted to protect. It hadn't worked as he had heard a couple of years ago. She was settled down all quiet like with a husband who was ungrateful and had no idea why her mother named her at all since she would just be called 'women' when she was married. Three kids too. She was stuck and didn't care. Zeek shook his head to rid the awful memory of the letter he received informing him of what he had fought against for so long. Then there was Shya.

The misfit, the wild child as they called her. The priest had said she was possessed and forbade her in his church unless it was to perform an exorcism. She dressed in boy close and had all guy friends, never caring what anyone thought. Tomboy, lesbian, freak, that's what they all called her, but not for long, at least when Zeek got there. He was the one to tell her 'never change'. She was the one with dreams that rivaled Jeremy's. She wanted to get out of this ghetto town and be a great actress. He would catch her practicing in her room. She never got a part in any school plays, for the few years that had been able to go anyway. They all said the same thing. She didn't look the part. But they both knew what they meant. She was ugly. Zeek, now Zeek never thought so. He had of course to perception of physical appearances what so ever, but he did see the few oddities that Shya stared in the mirror every day. She had been attacked by a beagle when she was five. Shya had been playing with their new puppy when he had ran into the neighbor's yard. She chased after it and had thought she had found him. She ran to pick him up when it leaped at her and ripped her to pieces. Daddy had barely gotten their in time. She was destroyed. It had cost them everything they had just to get her the medical attention it took to keep her alive. There was no chance that they could get her the plastic surgery it took to make her normal again. Her eye had a side-ways slash from her eyebrow to her cheek giving her once beautiful hazel eyes a cataract look which she wore an eye-patch to cover. She said it made her look like the super heroines in the stories. Next there was jagged scar from her forehead to her chin. She said it gave her an air of mystery. Then of course there was her right ear. The top half had been ripped off. She thought it made her look like she was a great boxer. Though he knew these were her own delusions. Late at night when he would go to get a snack he could catch a glimpse of her if her door was open. She would be sitting on her broken wobbly stool staring into her cracked dirty mirror. Not staring, glaring. Glaring at what was keeping her from her dream. She knew he was there because she would talk, and she always made fun of the people who talked to themselves. She would say that she would become a great actress with this face, and when she had enough money she would get a good surgeon to make her beautiful. This could be her thing to over come. Just like Tina Tuner. Last he heard she was in an abusive marriage that led her to a casket. She never left the little town.

Now how could he ever forget Jamio. The little romancer. He would laugh watching him chase the girls begging for a kiss. He would do any odd job the child labor laws would let him just to save up enough money to buy gifts for his monthly sweetheart. He was a precious boy. Too naïve though, much like himself. He was the smallest of the boys in the family but definitely the most charismatic. He had to work to get a girl just like the rest of them of course, but he always got the pick of the litter. There was always this one little girl. Homeliest one he's ever seen! But she had taken the biggest shine to his little brother. Always hanging around the house waiting for him so she could help him in the field. The boys could only go to school until they reached their teens, then they had to work. It was sad but that's what it was in that place. Zeek never minded. That one girl would blush and turn every time Jamio even looked at her, whether it was to ask her to hand him the hoe or throw his sweat rag at her, and he didn't doubt that she kept them all. The last letter he received said he had married that little girl a year ago, apparently she had become quite the looker.

Ok, he was up to Derek. That boy had to be the dumbest one of the family. He had to quit school at age ten, Daddy saying it was a waste on him and Derek didn't care. Zeek didn't really pay much attention to that one unless it was to play football. Derek was the best player he'd ever seen! He could do it all! Run, throw, catch, everything! Jeremy wanted to kill him when he passed up the offer to play professionally. He couldn't leave Mama. Zeek rolled his eyes remembering how Mama teared up when Derek wouldn't leave so he could take care of her. Last Mama told him he was still there. Taking care of her.

Now there was Jeremy.   He flinched at the mention of his older brother. Jeremy. He missed him so much. Even though he had been jealous of him. When he had admitted it Zeek had no idea what he had to be jealous of! Soon he knew. Daddy. He had always wanted to be the apple in his eyes as Zeek was then. He was the one who wanted to get out of here. He had hoped to when he had enough money, he had been saving up and was ready and then some when the day came. It wasn't the only day that came. Jeremy had gotten a new suit, an interview in the city, and a bus fair to go with it. Zeek would never forget the beam on those lips as he trotted down the steps. Sweeping Mama into a dance and sashaying her all around the house. The girls laughed, the boys teased him and Dalana yelled at him to get off of her. He talked all through breakfast about how he was going to be a big business man. He had studied any time he got and was as quick as Einstein himself Zeek thought. Big brother. Big brother was going away. He was sad but he was too happy that Jeremy would finally be happy. Mama giggled and said she would be right back, she had to bring Daddy in for breakfast. Zeek sat there Jeremy just barely able too keep the large teenager off his lap. Zeek was so happy had he been a dog his tail would've been wagged right off! A scream broke through the chatter causing every head to snap to the door. Everyone scattered outside scampering for the fields! The little ones where faster and got there first, Zeek was last. The first thing he saw drove him to the brink. There was Mama draped over a lifeless body, the little ones screaming for Daddy and to get up. He never did. Daddy. Zeek sensed a loss but not because of his father. He looked around. Where was Jeremy? He turned to the house. In the distance he could see him. All dressed up in the doorway his had on the frame. He was staring out into the field. Zeek couldn't make out his face and didn't want to. Jeremy turned and walked back into the house. 

There father had died of a heart attack. They couldn't afford a proper funeral, only a small gathering and burial that day. There was no time to mourn, die and be buried. Was that it? Through the prayer and knelt head he couldn't make out his brother. Had he already gone? Zeek left the funeral early by himself not wanting to hear everyone's apologese. He trudged up the dirt road the long dark way home. Only the night to comfort him. Too bad he was afraid of the dark. He dragged his feet up the broken creaking stairs to the room he shared with Jamio. He softly opened the door welcoming the whining creak the rusted hinges brought him. A suit. A gray suit, a white dress shirt, gray dress pants, shiny black shoes, a red tie. All neatly folded and ironed on his bed.

"You gon' take 'em or stand there starin'?"

            Zeek's head snapped to his left. There leaning in a chair in his drawrs and undershirt was Jeremy. Slouching in the broken weave chair rolling a quarter with his finger not looking at him.

"Huh?"

            Jeremy's head jerked up glaring at him

"Ya hard a hearin'! Ah said you gon' take 'em?" He snapped.

            Zeek cringed. Seeing this Jeremy softened and went back to rolling the quarter.

"Thea's the rest a the money in the shoe. Dun you daeah take it outta theah ya undastand! City people steal ya blind."

            He nodded not knowing what was going on or how to ask for Jeremy to explain it better.

"That bus be comin' the next tweny minutes, if'n yo but ain't in a bus seat bah then, Ah'm gonna kick it half wah ta Virginia, heah?" Jeremy spoke sternly, accent thick.

            Zeek nodded staring at his older brother as he got up looming over even him as he walked out of the room gently closing the door behind him. It wasn't until he got on the bus that Zeek understood. Daddy died. Jeremy was the oldest. He was the one to stay behind, be the man of the house when the first was gone. Maybe that's why Daddy had chosen him instead of Jeremy. He guessed that's when Jeremy realized it too, when he stood in the doorway, or maybe it was sooner than that, when Mama had gone to get Daddy, or when they heard that scream. Jeremy had never even had a chance. All that talent, dreams, hopes, gone. All gone. They where passed on to the little brother. He had gone to city, the bus ride had been hard and uncomfortable, but he enjoyed playing card games with the people that had sat next to him. He had gone to that interview, made it right on time. And lost it. Apparently he had failed the interview. They had hired a sharp looking man from Boston. He failed. Failed his father, his siblings, and most importantly, Jeremy. He had given him his life, his ticket. His ticket out of here. Had given all that up just so he could get someone out who didn't want to go in the first place. And that was when Matt had found him. Sobbing in an alley way being left for a druggie or high. Zeek was soon aware of someone standing in front of his sitting form. He heard them ask why he was like this and Zeek's trusting heart explained the whole story. The man offered him a job, one that paid better money than the first one, and all he had to do was be the 'muscle' whatever that meant. Zeek took his head away from his arms and looked up at the man, his hand was offering to help him up. He smiled and took it. Apparently his heart had been in the right place; because Matt as he found out his name was, did everything he said he would and more, he was quick to be his friend and took better care of him than his own mother could. He had sent most of his earnings to her and the rest and in return they sent their love and thanks. July 20th. That was when they stopped. When the world got a little less colorful. The last letter was sent. Jeremy had died. Jeremy had slit his wrists with a kitchen knife after Mama had died. Jeremy was the one that wrote the letter. Mama was gone, the kids where gone, there was no one left to care for. His job was done.

            Zeek shivered. Not from the cold, but from the warmth. It wasn't fair. It never was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I keep fallin', in and out, love with you  
Sometimes I love you, some, times I'm blue  
Sometimes I glow inside, other times you made me cry  
Tell me what, am I to do, I'm so confused_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tai glared at the mirror. Memories flickered across his mind. Mom. Dad. Kari. Mimi's stayed the longest. Mom had been killed a long time ago in one of Tai and Matt's little game of who could piss the other off the most. It had gotten personal. Matt's little brother T.K. That's where it had started. His fate had been sealed the minute the little one had come into the world. Matt had taken care of them after their parent had gone to jail. T.K. had gotten addicted to huffing when he was eleven. Matt tried to block it out but it didn't work. Tai had caught the younger of the siblings wobbling onto the docks waving a gun about. He was obviously high. He couldn't stop his boys. Couldn't stop the bullets. He was dead three times before he hit the ground. It was said that Matt had gone insane after that. Tai knew the truth. With Yamato there was nothing to lose. He had killed his mother. Trotted it the apartment claiming to be an old friend. Throat was slit with the knife she was using to cut his sandwich. Kari was there, had witnessed the whole thing and was in too much of a shock to stop it. She had gone mad shortly after. His father had disowned his so Kami knows where they hell **he** was. Mimi. All that's left was Mimi. And the blood that flowed from Tai's fist as it smashed through the mirror

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
_[Chorus]  
Tell me who, tell me what, tell me when  
Tell me when, tell me how, how..  
Tell me who, tell me what, tell me when  
Tell me when, tell me why, I keep on fallin'  
In and out of love, with-a you,   
I never, loved someone like you (dont you never say never ma)  
Im fallin', in and out of love, with you, with you  
I never, way that I love you (dont you never say never ma)_  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  


            Tree, tree, tree, tree. Building, building, building, building. Car, car, car. Her eyes didn't move as objects flew past her.

Matt watched as she stared lifelessly out the car window. Her head leaning limply on the glass. He had taken a car, not trusting her on his motorcycle.

"I don't like this place anymore, precious. We'll be leaving soon, aren't you happy?" He asked. Nothing. No squeal and  smile, no hug and jumping up and down. Just a dull thump of her head against the glass when they reached a pothole. He cringed at the sickening sound. His eyes darted around her head to check for anything. Sure enough a tear of blood slid down her forehead dripping onto her shoulder. Her expression never changing, not even acknowledging the blood entering her lips. His own lips thinned his hand carefully taking her head pressing her to him. Trying to keep his eyes on the road and tend to her was not an easy task. He gently kissed the broken skin. His tongue rolled over the dark liquid. No change. With her head sagging on his shoulder he kissed the tip of her hear before whispering into it.

"Come back to me darling. I'll find you either way so its useless to hide from me, even in that mind of yours my beautiful."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I never felt this way, tell me why I feel this way (come on)_

_How do you, give me such, (come on [3x]) pleasure and pain  
And when I think, I taken all any fool can endure (ha)  
That's is when, I start to fall, for you once more_   
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
            I can hide for as long as I want you sick bastard. She thought. Not for long though. I know where we're going asshole dearest. I'm down. Not out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Every day and night, runnin the street   
I aint got no time for my shorty, thats why she gettin (wild for the night)  
Even tho I show you my love, just becuz I stay on the hustle you be gettin (wild for the night)  
I'on mean to be plushin you off, come on ma, I'm gettin this paper, so why you gettin (wild for the night)  
Fo real ma, if I couldnt hold it down and take care of shit, you be really gettin (wild for the night)_  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  


It was hard to hold on. She missed Mommy. She missed Daddy. She missed Cuujo. She missed safety. She missed her life! Why? Why was this happening to her? Why do bad things happen to such good people!?? It made no sense. Mimi felt his tongue touch her skin. It made her want to curl up in a hole and die! She used to love this man. The man that loved her. The man that held her and hugged her. The man that made love to her at night. He was her security. **Was**. 'Yeah well Daddy always said you had a sucky judge of character'. She thought trying to bring some sort of light to the situation. It was all she could do to keep the darkness from devouring her. 

I used to love you………………

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  


_I-I-I-I'm fall-falling, fall-fall-fall.._  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  


            What was that little happy frase again? Ah yes. FUCK YOU! That was it. Tai thought with a smile. The entire fucking world was against him that was just it. The earth, the skies, the clouds, and of course Kami must've been in on all this, who could forget the big man! He groaned rubbing his temples and went over the computer screen consistants one more time. Same thing. In plain Japanese it was basically that Matt was no where or ever was, to be found. It was as if hell's little golden child had never existed! 'Oh don't I wish' He thought grudgingly. Yeah this definitely sucked the big one. Ya know in all those little child book the knight always kicked dragon ass and saved the princess. So where. The. **Hell**. Did. He. Find. The dragon! Shimatta! One would think they just had a sign out front or a map or something! But noooooooo. He had to get the one dragon that just happened to be the smart ass the of the bunch! Tai sighed and leaned back in his chair. He had been tailing Yamato all night and had lost him somewhere. Now he was retracing his steps only to find he had none! Grumbling he went back to the monitor.

"I'm going to shoot him in the ass before I shoot him in the face that's for sure." He muttered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The heavy-weight, what went women that cant rest  
Me and you up in the 600 S  
Travelin for free from state to state  
All we do is eat good and gain weight  
When we argue its love and hate  
Ma, I made the mistake you gave me a break  
I got locked by the jake, you was right I had to take the whole cake  
(baby got me fall-in)  
Im a hustlin nigga, you know I aint fake, FALLIN'!_  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  


            Where was she? Where was here? Mimi looked around. It was another large mansion. Well she was in the **room** of one anyways. 

"Does he have these things of lay-a-way or something?" She awed.

            Mimi had long since decided she was going feminist and not letting these royal bastards get the better of her. She briefly wondered where her 'darling fiancé' was. **Briefly**. Very. Briefly. The room was just like her old one. Only with white and gray instead of pink and red. The gold was still there but seemed to be more polished than her own. Wasn't white supposed to represent purity, love, and happiness. She thought opening her closet to look for her clothes. No. White was definitely the representative of hell, hate, and torture. Her mind screamed. Why else would the wedding dress she was now gawking at bring on such nausea?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

_With-a you, in and out of love  
I never, love someone like you, love someone like you baby  
Im fallin', with-a you, I never, said I never, way that I love you  
I keep on fallin', in-and-out-of, with-a you, love-with-you  
I never, no-i-never, love someone like you, love someone quite like my baby  
Im fallin', fallin', with-a you, I never, neverr, way that I love you  
(Spread it out y'all, move it out y'all, get it up y'all, keep it movin y'all, keep it goin y'all,  
lets go lets go lets go  
come on)  
In love, out-of love, in love and outta love  
Up and down, and back I fall_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well? Huh, huh? Again, go 2 chap:12 and click on the link at the bottom to vote for a sequal if u want one^_^ or else u'r ruining it for everybody. I'm looking for at least fifty votes by the time I finish this kies? Pwwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzeeeeee(gives bambi eyes) 

To: Mimi_A_Tachikawa

I'm soooooooooo sorryT_T, I can't join anything right now(WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!) School's having the ultimate suck factor!!*sniff sniff* but I made this chap especially long so I could make up for it^_^(sniff sniff sob!) Deni doesn't want you mad at herrrrRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!(Sobs into shirt) Sorries sorries, It's just late and I'm especially emotionalT_T

Luv, peace, and tanning grease

Deni


	17. Waiting for someone, to put you together

Ok that's it! I.have.*had* it!!! I am soooooooo kicking associty!!! Sorry for not writing in forever but someone sent me a virus!! And my stupidocity and I(or me? Sorry I'm majorly grammatically challenged) opened it!! It took(how long has it been) a month in a half? For the guy to fix it!! Dude(SWEET! Sorry^^ u know, from 'Dude where's my car?' I luv that movie!) what kind of sick twisted mastermind _does_other human beings!! A word of advice readers: People are eeeeeeeeeevvvvvvil!!!

**† **The Perfect Seduction **†**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Mimi fought savagely against the bile rising in her throat. 'No, Kami no! Not today! Its too soon!' her mind screamed. The wedding dress looked as if it was mimicked from her daydreams. Sheer loose sleeves dangling from the arms and ending at the shoulder. Not a single scratchy sequence or lace in sight. White silk poured from the sleeves curving for the fit of the breasts and ending at the floor. She scanned the pearly tiara hanging on the shelf above its counterpart dress. She instantly shut her mouth as well as slam the door. She whirled around leaning against it for support trying not to die of hyperventilation. 

            She screwed her eyes shut trying to sooth her stress. 'This is all a dream, a bad dream, yeah right, 3 friggin' years of a bad dream.' Mimi though rolling her eyes under their lids. She let out a long awaited breath before sagging to the floorboards. Ok well at least she had her wits about her now. Her pale milky hand ran through her now cinnamon streaked hair.

"Wonder what the shoes look like…"

            She bit her tongue angrily. What in hell-on earth was she thinking! This was ridiculously stupid! Eyes scanned the room for any sort of a way out. Unfortunately there was none. Yamato was definitely watching the security now. Mimi sighed angrily slamming the back of her head against the door.

"Aaaaaaooooooowwww!" She whined.

            A hand grudgingly went to caress the wound. Might as well mark *that* off her stress handle list. She knew it was a retarded thought but maybe, by some ungodly chance, the door could be unlocked. She felt stupid for having such false hope.

"False hope is better than none at all. Ok I have _really_ gotta stop talking to myself like this!" She berated.

            Carefully leaning up she tiptoed towards the elegant door. Cringing she touched her hand to the knob.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

            Yamato 'Matt' Ishida stared nonchalantly in the mirror lifting the papery stick to his lips. 

"Sir you really shouldn't smoke that in here."

            He looked down to where the nasally voice had come from and smirked at the skinny tailor at his feet before blowing a perfect smoke ring in his face. 

"Um…yes, of course, right." He coughed.

            This was really beginning to irritate him. He looked at the sleek suit adorning his body. It was fine the way it was! What the hell did it need tailoring for!? He shrugged annoyed. He supposed it was like the way it was with women and off the rack stuff.  Matt yawned stretching much to the annoyance of the poor tailor. 'Hn, speaking of women..' he thought. He didn't want to be here. Where was Mimi? He missed her. He wanted to go back to the hotel already. He ran the bottom of the cigarette over his bottom lip. She had seemed so upset before. What could he do to make her happy? There was always mind-blowing sex. Nope, no that just made _him_ happy. Although she had never been complaining herself.  Matt shook his head clearing his mind of these thoughts causing the tailor to glare up at him from his measurements. Ok off **that** subject. Perhaps something with her parents? What the hell could he do about that? They weren't exactly going to rise to the occasion.

            When did things grow to be this complicated? Just a few years ago all it took was a little trip anywhere to make her ecstatic. What had changed……….Ah yes. The little chocolate haired asshole. He grimaced at the thought. His little seduction had confused her. A small smile managed to work over his mouth. He would show her the truth. He would set her back on track. He would show her that she belonged at his side, and his side alone. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

            What? The knob had turned most easily. She peeked her head out to scan her surroundings. Room upon room upon room. Where was she! This wasn't a mansion! It looked like a hotel!……………….scratch that. An extremely *fancy* hotel, she noted looking down at the fashionable marble. She smiled stepping her foot out and running it over the silken marble. Only to have to machineguns at her head in what seemed as less that thirteen seconds.

"Back inside baby." One growled.

            She did a double take at the size of these wastes of space! They were huge! They looked like hairless gorillas! 'Well, maybe not….' She thought glimpsing at they're not so hairless arms. She backed up closing the door behind her.

"Ok he _really_ gypped up the security!"

            Mimi ran to the windows. Bars. As in _bars_! Aka bars of the unbreakable by a nail file variety.  Her mind screamed like an eagle being locked in a cage. Slamming against the golden bars to be free again. 'Nonononononono' a very familiar sound reached her ears interrupting her mantra.

_*Nock, Nock, Nock*_

Her cinnamon edged hair flared as her head whipped around to face an opening door. She cringed turning away not wanting to face the putrid gorilla men again.

"Miss?"

            Ok since when on kami's green earth did putrid gorilla men have nasally high-pitched voices? The pale young girl/woman cracked a honey eye open only to see what absolutely _had_ to be the Guinness definition of computer nerd. A tall but anorexic ally skinny boy stood there, he couldn't have been more than fifteen! Acne scarred his placid features along with cold sores and others she had no will to know about. Lanky black string-like hair hung about his face covering most of the puss-filled zits. The normal uniform of jeans and tank top draped off his frame like a five year old in big brother's clothing. By now both her eyes where open taking in the comic sight.

"Um, Yeah?"

            He seemed relieved that she had stopped staring at him yet the nervous aura still clung to him like moths to a flame. She bit back a smile of nostalgia. It made her think of home after she had separated from her cheerleader mates and was walking to her locker. Every once in a while a little popularly challenged person would cross paths with her and turn into an anxious babbling idiot.  A little red headed boy was the most frequent occupation of these experiences. Short fragile little thing but had an air about him that made him absolutely adorable to Mimi. Like those scared little puppies in the shop. And like one he would shake and tremble in her wake, but strangely he always managed clenched eyed to try to utter a few conversational words to her. Once after he had won the chess championship he had been confident to say she looked pretty today. Of course was only seconds after that bolted for the door and didn't show up to school for three days. She laughed snapping out of her memories. There stood the boy blushing like a turnip in the sun.

"..eh, Miss are you ok?"

She giggled and nodded.

"Sorry about that, I'm not making you nervous am I?" She couldn't resist the natural cheerleader instinct to tease. 

His face by now reminded her of an overly cooked tomato ready to burst.

"Ah no! I-I'm fine. Mr. Ishida sent me here to fetch you." He mumbled taking a sudden interest in his boot-clad feet.

"HE WWHHHAAAATTT!???? WHAT THE HELL FOR!??" She screeched balling her hands into fists.

Her expression instantly softened seeing him about ready to bawl.

"Sorry sorry! I didn't mean to yell at you; It was Matt I was thinking of. It had nothing to do with you." She smiles warmly coming closer to him.

He gulped and nodded chocking back the fear tears.

"Well I, for one, refuse to go anywhere until I know you name!" She put her hands on her hips smirking.

The lanky haired boy fought off his quickly reddening cheeks.

"My-My name's Shisho. It's nice to meet you Mis-"

"Mimi, quit calling me Miss. It's making me feel old."

Shisho was quick for repentance, nodding immediately and correcting himself.

Mimi couldn't argue with the wave of adoration like a child in a pet store. He seemed to bare the same quality the boy had at her high school. She gushed over him taking his cheeks into her hands.

"Awwwww!!! Kawaii!"

She felt him shake in her hands.

"P-P-Please Miss. Mimi! You're making me nervous now!"

Mimi laughed stepping away from him only to entwine arms with him as they walked out.

"Sorry again, you just remind me of some boy I knew. Or, well I didn't know him really. Never really got the chance."

"If its any of my business ma'am, who?"

"Hmm, lemma thinks, Koki? No, that's not it. Iuka? No nope. Um, ok I got it! Koushiro! Koushiro Izzumi!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Ok it was official. Truly, positively official! He. Was. A _God_! Taichi grinned ear-to-ear racing about the quarters to the stairs. After hours of searching he had finally tracked the blond bastard down! Zeek had long since heard the stomping of his feet and was trailing  him eager to see the paper in his hand.

"Boss! C'mon now! Lemme see! Whatchya got there?!"

"Sorry big guy! I'm on my own this time! There's no time for you right now ok?" He yelled over his shoulder speeding towards the door with the large man on his heels.

"BBBbbbOOOooooSSSsss!!!" Zeek whined.

"Sorry Z! I'll make it up to you later kay? See ya!" He yelled bolting out the door.

            He laughed for the very first time in what seemed and probably was years.  He finally knew exactly where the rival enemy was. Knew absolutely everything! And there wasn't a damn thing Yamato could do about it. Taichi yanked on a quick helmet revving up the motorcycle (I love those!). He took another triumphant glimpse at the print out sporting Matt's location. With that in mind a song in his heart he raced off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Yamato Matt Ishida smiled retaining a laugh as his boys had to practically prone his soon to be bride to keep from lacerating his throat.

"YOU *&^%$# SON OF %$#$#@ BASTARD ON WHEELS!!!! GET THE ^&% OFF ME!! DON'T %&@ TOUCH ME!"

            He briefly wondered where she was ever exposed to such words. But emotion always seemed to make her even more eurethral then she already was. Meaning she was practically glowing when they had to strap her to a stretcher with the girls had to dress her. Matt turned around to look her over once more before parting to the 'chapel'. Her dress was perfect. A small but noticeable tiara adorned her hair pulling it out of her face. She had put up too much of a fight for them to dye her hair so it was still quite multicolored. He of course couldn't have given less a damn. She was gorgeous either way. She would've been beautiful with **orange **hair for all he cared. Dyed or not they did a wonderful job styling it. Half of it was in a but the rest was curled to bounce on her back and frame her elegant face. One that which wasn't exactly the face of a queen at the moment. Not with furious knotted eyebrows and perfect lips spewing curses that would make a prison man turn red.

He sighed walking over to her just being able to manage a lightning quick stroke of her cheek before she attempted to bite him.

"Well precious, I have to leave you for a few minutes-"

"Oh the tragedy." She snapped sarcastically.

He continued ignoring her.

"These men will escort you to my church ok?" With that he pivoted turning towards the door. "See you at the alter!" He called over his shoulder blowing a quick kiss before walking out.

"What kind of screwed up hell priest would sell _him _a church!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Mimi cringed as he was shoved into the shining limo. She glared at the gorilla men watching them carefully as they scooted in signaling who ever the driver was to step on it. The drive was long and silent. Her mouth just itching to resume ecsorsizing it use of curse words, and would happily of done so had they not gagged her the micro-second Matt stepped out. She was out of breath from screaming through the cloth wishing they had just filled it with chloroform. A feeling washed over her that chilled her to the core.

Mimi Tachikawa was scared.

Hell! Mimi Tachikawa was absolutely terrified!! What was going to happen to her! What the hell had **already** happened to her? She found herself, as she seemed to do more frequently than before letting her memories take her away. She closed her eyes trying her best to picture her old friends. The happy exited feeling everyone got before a game or pep rally. Her dad's sunglasses. Her mother's singing in the morning. Her first kiss. Her first boyfriend. Osamu Ichijouji. A small smile took over her lips. Such a sweet shy boy. How she missed those types of feelings. Where the biggest moment of her life had been when he had taken up the nerve to kiss her on the porch and run. How giddy her friends had been when one of them had been asked out. The gossip of who wore what and how tacky it was.

            But those days where gone. Never to return. She could practically seeing them waving bye to her. Just waving.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------            

Yamato stood respectfully at the front of the alter. The chapel was as it always was. Empty. Save the paid off priest and organ player. He turned towards the doors hearing a click. Out was shoved a rather ungraceful Mimi. She glared piercing daggers at him. He noticed a red mark running across her mouth curious as to where it came from. The organ music started bringing back the elated smirk to his features. Matt watched her hesitate for a second then a look of no choice passed over her. He gazed every step down. She wouldn't even look at him her stare focused to the marble pattern of the floor. Concern and guilt coursed through him as he watched her trudge like a funeral widow towards him. He shook it off. This was only temporary. He would bring her smiles back to her beautiful face. She would look at him with love again.

Finally face to face she still stubbornly refused to take her eyes to even his knees. Just as stubborn ignoring the priests rambling he brought his hand to her chin turning it up to meet his own sapphires. She glared defiantly into them. He only smiled warmly running his hand to cup her cheek. She was hard and angry that was for sure. Kami how he wanted her to match his smile. Just one and he would be happy. Just a little one. Was that really so much to ask? He mouthed 'I love you' to her. Her glare turned to disgust abruptly whipping her face away from him. He growled at the priest insisting he just get on with it. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Why couldn't she see this was the right choice? He was going to make her happy damn it! He would do anything for her! There wasn't a thing or act in the world he wouldn't do for her sake.

Taichi had misled her! Cuujo had misled her! He was the only one in the world who truly loved her! And she wouldn't even look at him. Feeling dejected he decided to hone in on the old man's last words.

(Sorry but this is the most cliché classic scene! I just had to do it!*gets stars in her eyes*)"And if there is anyone here who objects to the matrimony of Yamato Ishida and Mimi Tachikawa, speak now or forever hold his peac-"

            A roar of smashing sounded echoing through the chapel. The inturruption drew all attention to the large gothic doors as the clashed with the walls. Two bodies lay in a pool of blood at the feet of the man with the worst timing in Matt's few. Taichi stood there in full outright rage. Yamato stared Taichi down with hatred of his own. Mimi's rejection and obvious depression, his constant interference with his life, his loneliness, all this had been building to phenomenal levels. Killing was the only thing that was going to sooth this pain.

_*Click*  _

Sapphire eyes soon found themselves staring into a dark tunnel. Yes killing was the only thing to sooth the pain. 

But no one said whose pain and who would do the killing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Byes Byes Byes!! One chap left to go!! Again I reinstate! The poll link is on chap:12! Go there 2 vote for a sequal!! I need at least 50 votes 2 continue kay? Luv, peace, and tanning grease peoples!!


	18. Notice...dun worry its not bad^^

Ok yes yes dun get excited( or depressed if u really like p.s. and dun want it 2 end) this isn't a chap nor will it stay here 4 long^^y It'll be here until the next chap kiesies? N.E.wayz all who want a chap. Alert 2 right away and I mean the instant I hit the upload button a new chap is done email me with u'r email address and u'll have one every time^^ including the maybe sequal! Usually I've just get the address of the reviewers I liked and did this for them but I'm starting 2 like alotta u guys^^(sniff sniff) Isn't it beautiful(cries!) Yeah yeah I know, I'm a cry baby(Hands Deni a tissue)(sniff) Thankies(blows nose and hands it back) Ok n.e.wayz that's it! Here's my email so u dun have 2 go 2 my bio. 

YinYangBabe@aol.com

Luv, peace, and tanning grease!

Deni


	19. And you don't know why

Whoops! Been forgetting the copyrighty thingie for a while there! Copyright: ummmmmmmmm yeah who makes this? N.E.wayz I dun own digimon¬¬. This officially sux monkey butt! We had a newbie yoga intructor since our old one is on pregnant leave and she is definitely on something!! I'm telling you she's falling all over the place! N.E.wayz I go on Thursdays and get to go help spot the little kids on Saturdays! The new instructor who's name I can't remember, um, I think it started with an 'A'. Ok lets just call her Amber, well she brought her two daughters. Both of which weren't exactly of the light weight variety ¬¬. Now I'm not picking on the heavy weights! Not at all! I'm just saying it isn't exactly easy to spot 'em in some of the positions we have to do! Lourel was with me and in the third position the oldest daughter Kate fell on her! She just tipped sideways and………..BANG!! So now my entire body aches! It hurts when I move my jaw, my arms, my legs, breath, anything that just so happens to have muscle or what **was** muscle in it.  But luckily I managed to pry Colleen's laptop from her cold dead fingers(ok so she's not cold or dead but it was just as hard) So here I am laying in bed having nothing to do but type this, I can't even reach my T.V. remote! And my own brothers won't scratch my back!! MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!! I'M ACHEY AND COLD AND IM-MOBILE AND I WANT SOCKS DAMNIT!!(sniff sniff) I'm lonely!!WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!(Sobs violently)OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!  Ok ok crying requires too much painful movement………..god my feet are **cold** man!! Socks…just..(cough)..out..of….REACH!(stretching off the bed across the floor)

**† **The Perfect Seduction **†**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            His jaw fell slack, his entire being felt as if every single muscle in it had melted(*sarcastic* yeah jee whats that feel like?¬¬) Matt's eyes froze in horror staring into the merciless barrel of the small handgun. 

"M-Mimi?"

            Honey glazed eyes glared him down frigidly. Her arms never wavering. Her hands never quivering from the place in front of Matt's face.

"Yes precious?" She spat sarcastically.

            He flinched as if a viper has just spat venom at him.

"What are you doing darling?" He knew exactly what she was doing, but he needed to buy time. Just a little.

            She smirked, it almost made him laugh how much she looked like him right now.

"Knitting you a scarf…….what's this **look** like?" She rolled her eyes.

            Yamato wasn't the only one crudely shocked by this. Taichi stared on, not fully believing what he was seeing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

             What? What the hell was she doing? Was all that raced through his mind. The picture painted before him wasn't quite of the believing variety. It looked like something off one of those talk shows. There stood the bride glowering at the groom holding a handgun to his face(don't tell me you forgot the gun Cuujo gave her? She put it in her shirt remember? And I'm pretty sure no on thought to frisk **there**). Hn, and that was supposed to be **him**. He smiled laughing happily running to her defensive form. She chose him. And for once Taichi was **him**! She loved him. Finally. She loved him…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She heard the fast pattering of shoes on marble and angrily clicked her gun over to the source. Tai skidded to a halt holding his hands up in defense.

"Woah woah there killer. Its just Mimi." He whispered softly hoping to warm her.

            Mimi eyes narrowed giving her face a vicious look. His face fell. 

"Mimi?" He questioned coming towards her. Yamato glared but hid his smirk, and Tai thought **he** was the dumbass.

            She was really getting sick of everyone saying her name like that. Like she had somehow betrayed them. 

            His head snapped back almost giving him whiplash. Slick red water poured from an opening cut on the side of his forehead where he had been struck. He cringed bringing a had to trace the wound bringing back blood among his fingertips. He couldn't hide it anymore. He couldn't close out the pain with a safe wall. Tai's jaw clenched and he raised his head from his fingers to look at her.

            Mimi refused to feel guilty. Here he was giving her the most hurt look simply screaming 'why?' and she just didn't have the emotion capacity to care. No, they had stolen that from her. She refused to feel guilty. Her thoughts were cut short by a shrill laugh. Their head whipped to a laughing Yamato practically on his sides. Taichi glowered at him itching to ask to borrow Mimi's gun for a second.

"Why are you laughing?!" She screeched.

            Matt didn't seize, his hand still raised in their defense as his chest vibrated up and down with laughter.

"Oh just so many reasons beloved." He chuckled. She cocked her gun once more snarling at him. Still he continued. "You can't do it, you can't go through with my love." His voice was saturated with amusement. "It's a fact. Can't kill either one of us, not that I'd find it a funeral if you shot Tai here, but you can't bring yourself to do it can you? And you know it."

            His little speech was hitting far too close to home for her liking. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes, her lip trembled as well as her hands.

"STOP IT!" She screamed.

            He simply ignored her. "You love me angle. You know you do. We have history, memories. You **know** me. And you can't stand it. You can't take a life, especially mine. Not with all your morals and faith. Not exactly the making of the Son of Sam, Mimi. You can't bring yourself to take a life-"

"SHUT UP! STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!" She screeched closing her finger on the trigger.

_*CRASH!* _

"BOSS!" 

            Temporarily distracted every head whipped in the direction of the smashing doors. All except Matt's whose eyes were focused on the distracted girl/woman, still he continued.

"-_I_ on the other hand-" He started slamming his foot against her hand hearing her let out a startled yelp as the gun flew from her clutches. Yamato rushed her pinning her fragile body against the organ. "- have no problem whatsoever with it." He grinned in her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Taichi gave a quick glance in Mimi's direction but his attention was once again stolen by the giant in the doorway who was no dashing up to him like the hounds of hell where on his heels.  Tai's attention went back to the struggling 'couple'. Matt was expertly pinning her as she fought to the floor for the gun. Seeing this the brown haired man dove to the floor attempting to swipe it up but Zeek was on him quick to restrain him.

"ZEEK GET OUT!" He screamed struggling fiercely against the larger man.

            Zeek shook his head stubbornly adjusting his hold.

"THAT'S WHY I'M HERE BOSS! *YOU* GOTTA GET OUT! WE ALL DO!"

            Taichi growled bringing a fisted elbow to Zeeks washboard stomach. As he had expected it didn't do much damage.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!"

"THE IS F.A.S.C. TAI!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Jinciao stood cloaked in black on a building staring at a piece of paper then looking up to the nearby church. He nodded to himself a wicked smile passing over his scarred lips. He fingered a small device like that of a TV. remote playfully before thrusting his thumb against the button.

"Boom." His ashy voice chuckled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            A sound that could only be identified as a roar ripped through the chapel sending all bodies meters away from there original place. Mimi's body was flung against the pews, pain shot up her back bringing a scream through the air. She clenched her teeth intent on getting up despite the appalling sting. She looked up through her hair seeing the gun only centimeters from her she instantly latched on to it. Raising her eyes she saw Yamato frantically looking for her, and she guessed Tai had been knocked somewhere because he was nowhere insight. Zeek stood there desperately trying to maintain balance at the building thundered. She would have been ecstatic to see the overgrown baby had the circumstances been different.  Pillars fell smashing the organ and pews, dust made clouds floated through the air as parts of the ceiling began to cave in, even the floor was ripped as canyons and just as deep. NO!! It wasn't going to end like this!

            Mimi fought used whatever scream had wormed its way out of her trachea to call for him.

"ZEEK!!"

            The black giants head abruptly shot up at the familiar voice! An elated smile overtook his features but fell as a stone pillar collapsed inches from him. 

"MIMI C'MON!" He screamed to her moving around the carving.

            She fought back the pain and ran to him. Her legs didn't carry her far until her body was shoved from behind against something hard. It whirled her around and she found herself staring into the deepest blue she had ever had the pleasure of drowning in. The same blue that had saved her from those thugs. The same blue that had kissed her at night. The same blue that had been her guarding dog amongst predators. The same blue that was now yanking her into a passionate kiss. The blue that was crushing her breaking her ribs to him. She could even feel some of his own broken things stabbing her in the belly. Tears slipped past her eyes staining that blue. She sobbed sorrowfully against the blue's mouth as everything was beginning to come down around them. She raised her gun to the blue's stomach. Once again the oceans opened in a moment of raving pain, then softened against her own golden eyes. Blue broke the kiss leaning against her for support his blood staining her already stained white dress. Her caressed her cheek mournfully still a soft smile played on his lips.

"You looked so pretty in this.." He hoarsely whispered against her. "I'm sorry, I was wrong."

            She nodded pushing him away from her. Mimi sobbed running towards Zeek's open arms barely dodging the falling cross. She flung herself into his protective embrace.

"ZEEK WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! WE'VE GOTTA GO!" She shouted above the noise of the caving building.

"NO CAN DO! SOMETHING FELL BEHIND THE DOORS! WE'RE STUCK!" He yelled giving her a look of apology.

            She stared unable to speak up into his worried face. No, no she couldn't go out like this, not like this. He seemed to read her thought and began looking around. She screamed looking up the piece of ceiling falling for them. Suddenly her body was jerked away and into another wall. She looked up into his chocolate eyes, they danced playfully at her. They were crouching against a small wall where the ceiling tapered below a stained window. Zeek's body hovered over hers baring his strength to his own God himself. He had always been the gentle green bean giant, but now here he crouched fiercely defying death itself, baring his outrageously muscled back against the falling sediment. All the while as it went black she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Honey coated eyes fluttered open. She groaned a bit finding it extremely difficult to breath. The reason was literally on top of her. Through the compressed lungs she still managed a gasp stifled by her hand as it flew to her mouth. Her jaw clenched and un-clenched with a sob. She didn't want to cry in front of him. Mimi sniffled blowing air to the wind and embraced him violently her body racking with cries and apologies. She whipped her tears away but still they came when she used every once of her strength to push him off her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            She caressed Zeeks bleeding cheek giving it a last kiss. She flinched trying to move the broken stone and bricks off of her with her bloody hands. She had come out fairly well compared to most. Her body had a few broken things, nothing vital, there was of course bleeding but it was already beginning to clot. She grunted shoving the last piece of sediment away. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chorus  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Her feet ached kicking away the dreaded high-heels. Mimi looked around her. It was a sparkling night. How long had she been out? Ruble and cobblestone lay in disarray all about her. Her dress was wrenched and torn barely keeping itself on her body. She clutched her upper arm as an un-clotted wound spewed forth. She gagged and looked away although it wasn't much better. The sent of death whirled around. She grunted a little as she limped over the rubble finally reached unharmed ground. Her gazed remained focused on the ground to keep from a fall from which she knew she wouldn't be able to get up, that and she didn't trust to look anywhere else. 

_*Click*_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Her head snapped up ignoring the pain. There stood a narrowed eye Taichi. His clothes handing in tatters on his bleeding and broken body. Blood flowed from his face and forehead draining around his slitted eyes. 'Guess he **was** in the building' She thought. His gun pointed in her face. She wasn't surprised. Mournful more likely. This far. This fucking far. Only to be killed by a bullet. How ironic. Tai cocked his gun at her as she had done to him only hours ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chorus   
  
But you'll just tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll give you a week."

            She looked at him confused and startled at the monotone voice.

"You have a week, then I come looking for you." He lowered the gun his narrowed angry chocolate eyes following her every movement.

            Mimi nodded carefully walking around him his eyes still following her. When her back was finally to him the smile came. A true smile of outright happiness. For years of laying dormant tears of happiness came to her.

            After sure that she was gone he let out a breath. Tai looked after the way she had gone. Slowly limping he made his way to the bench before plopping down and yelping out in pain. He let his head sag over the head rest. The bottom of the bench vibrated a little.

"She gone?"

"Do you see her now?"

"Pfft, wiseass."

"Better to be wise ass than dumbass kemosabi."

"I am this close to kicking your ass."

"You couldn't kick mine anymore than I could kick yours right now. You get a doctor to look at that."

"Later."

"You still gonna kill me?"

"Oh yeah."

"Still haven't changed have ya Matt?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

            Mimi looked out the airplane window. Her body was bandaged as best she could have managed. The loose pink tank top and sweats weren't quite what she was used. They were perfect. Loose and comfortable. Like an easy chair after a hard days work. She fingered the bandage around her forehead and smiled. It was over, it was finally over.

"Excuse me Miss?"

            She looked up at the stewardess. 

"Yes?"

            The stewardess smiled and bent don't to eye level.

"Would you like anything? Refreshments, foods?"

            Mimi giggled, Kami it felt good to here a friendly stranger's voice.

"No, but thanks anyway." 

            The stewardess gave a parting grin began to walk to someone else.

"OH! Wait on second thought!" Mimi yelled calling her back.

"Yes ma'am?"

            Mimi patted her stomach.

"You wouldn't happen to have ice-cream would you? And a side of tomatoes and squash?" She asked in her polite voice.

            She looked a bit surprised but soon caught on with a knowing wink.

"I'll see what I can do sweetie."

            Mimi thanked her and continued to stare out the window. She wasn't going to be alone anymore. She rubbed her belly like a precious piece of jewelry.

"Well baby, guess its just you and me." She whispered as sleep began to overtake her.

And the plane flew on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chorus  
I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

YYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!! 18 CHAPS AND DONE!! Remember 50 votes and u gotta sequal! And for all you slow students yes Mimi is pregnant(rolls eyes) I thought it was obvious but wrote a story with an ending kinda like this and everyone was like 'Why's she talking to her crotch?' So I'm just kinda staring going 'Dude! She pregnant genius!' SO WHATS GONNA HAPPEN! WHO'S THE FATHER!!??? WHAT'S GOING ON WHEN WILL THE MADNESS STOP!!!!??? Ow ow ow ow!! Ok hurts too much 2 do that right now (winces) Awww c'moooonnn man I want my socks!! (whines) (sigh) I'm gonna call Lourel, hopefully she's in as much hell as I am right now(whimpers) Oh yeah! Hold up a sec!

Mimi-Tachikawa

Date: 2001-12-09

Ch: 16

Signed

Hey Deni baby, Don't worry. I totally understand about not having the time for anything. I haven't posted aything new in forever. :-)   
  
Maybe after things quiet down a little with school and such you might consider it.   
  
Anyways your story rocks! Keep writing for me please?   
  
And you have to have a sequel. HAfta hafta HAFTA! I already voted and would vote a million more times if it wouldn't ve cheating. :-)

Deni-baby?Awwwwww kawaii!! I always loved impersonal stuff! And yes you can't vote a million more times. That would be **bad**!¬¬(looks around then scootches in whispering) ok here's what ya do, when u go 2 vote click the open in new window thing and vote there 2(wink)(cough, sputter, cough, cough) Ok as I was saying, that's **bad**.¬¬

Valeicia

Date: 2001-12-20

Ch: 16

Signed

cooooonnnnntttttiiiiinnnnnuuuuuueeeeeee!! The story fascinates me, although I'm not a rabid fan of the coupling. The original characters aren't bad either.

Awwww thanx^^ That's sooo sweet! Hope u like me continuing! 

MoOnGcHi heart Taichi

Date: 2001-12-09

Ch: 16

Signed

GRRRR! Now I don't want Mimi to be with Yama ;; Taichi seems like the best option. Waa, I still can't get over Cuujo ;-;. I always pic him as the guy from Pearl Harbor ^o^ Danny. He was my favorite T_T. Well, okay, I'ma bounce now so late!~ ^

Pear harbor? I so wanted 2 see that!!! How was it!? A couple of my friends said it was soooo sad!  Yeah, I miss cuujo 2(sniffles)

nadia aka shecatdevil (kawaii_smabz@hotmail.com)

Date: 2002-01-03

Ch: 1

Anonymous

Deni!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you have to write more!! i'm dieing here! +.+ ino i'm just being selfish and impatient but i can't help it......i wanna nother chapter now!!!!!! sorry i'm such a big whiner! Just take your time and do it to the best of your ability.   
-Nadia

Awwwwww nadia!! U've been there from like the very beginning! U'r reviews rock!! Nah u'r not being selfish! U just get me off my butt 2 write!^^ So keep doing it!(wikisshhh!!*whip sound*) 

**Luv, peace, and tanning grease peoples!!!^_~y**

**Huggles**

**Deni**


End file.
